The wrong twin
by Ina Clara
Summary: Adaptada - Por um motivo desconhecido Rosalie Swan pede Isabella Swan, sua irmã gêmea grávida, para sibstituí-la em sua casa.O que bella não esperava era encontrar o marido de sua irmã a espera! Snopse original no capitúlo 1
1. Resumo Original

**Título: **The wrong twin**  
****Autor(a): **Rebecca Winters**  
****Adaptadora : **Ina**  
****Shipper: **Bella/Edward**  
****Gênero: **UA**  
****Censura: **NC – Livre**  
****Sinopse:  
****  
**_HÁ UMA SURPRESA PARA ELE NA CAMA DE CASAL!_

Bella Swan descobre que está grávida – sem marido, sem trabalho...Rosalie, sua irmã, recém-casada, insiste muito para que ela vá passar um tempo na fazenda de seu marido, que está viajando a negócios. Mas há um problema: Edward e Bella não se conhecem, pois Rosalie, por algum motivo, não contou que tem uma irmã gêmea.

Ao chegar em casa Edward Cullen encontra uma desconhecida em sua cama! Uma mulher idêntica a sua esposa. A esposa que desapareceu misteriosamente...


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 - Fic

Agora que sabia, Bella Swan tinha que contar a Mike imediatamente. Ele viria à Nova York na semana seguinte, mas ela não podia esperar tanto para partilhar as novidades – estava com oito semanas de gravidez. Ele seria pai em fevereiro.

O enjôo que sentia todas as manhãs agora parecia um milagre, pois compreendia que carregava um filho de Mike.

Essa gravidez era a coisa mais maravilhosa que já lhe acontecera. Logo, teria um filho só seu, uma criança para abraçar, amar e ensinar. Alguém para dividir a maravilha da vida consigo. Sete meses pareciam tempo demais para esperar!

Não importava que o médico estivesse preocupado com sua pressão alta, ordenando-lhe que ficasse na cama durante parte do dia. Assim que Mike soubesse, iria querer ajudar. Ele entenderia por que ela desistira do emprego e insistiria para que se casassem sem demora, para que pudesse tomar conta dela.

Com determinação, discou o número de telefone não relacionado que conseguira com muito custo do secretário particular de Mike, George Tronier, e esperou que a ligação se completasse.

-_Allo?_ –respondeu por fim, uma voz desconhecida.

-Por favor, posso falar com Mike Newton? –perguntou Bella, em francês fluente.

-Ele não está. Gostaria de falar com madame Newton?

Cada vez mais ansiosa, Bella soltou um suspiro desanimado.

-Não. Não gostaria de perturbar sua mãe.

-Não, não. Não entendeu. A mãe dele já morreu já faz cinco anos, que descanse em paz. Eu estava me referindo à esposa, Lauren.

_Esposa?_

-Ela está no jardim com a neta mais nova. Se quiser, chamarei madame ao telefone.

Bella começou a suar frio, sentindo a náusea que a incomodara durante todo o dia se intensificar.

Pensar que ela, Bella, era a "outra mulher!" Pensar que era a "amante", morando nos Estados Unidos, enquanto a família dele prosperava no sul da França! Nenhum estardalhaço, nenhuma confusão, desde que Bella não insistisse em se juntar a ele lá.

-_Allo?_ Ainda está aí? A senhora...

Interrompendo a criada de Newton, Bella recolocou o telefone no gancho e se agarrou à borda da cama enquanto o mundo girava a seu redor.

Incrível. O truque mais velho do mundo, e ela caíra.

Mike, com seus olhos gauleses cheios de disposição romântica, sempre insistindo em procura-la, nunca o contrário. Quantas vezes ele lhe assegurara de que a levaria a seu _chatêau_, que um dia a apresentaria à mãe?

Bella apertou a mão contra o coração, tentando aliviar a dor.

Tinha que conversar com Rosalie!

-Por favor, por favor, responda –rezou Bella, enquanto discava o número da irmã gêmea, desrespeitando a imposição de Bella de que só se falarem uma vez por mês.

Após quatro toques, ouviu:

-Não há ninguém no momento. Por favor, deixe seu recado e alguém retornará sua ligação.

-Que droga!

Bella bateu o fone no gancho, o nível de adrenalina subindo. Se não houvesse engravidado, quem sabia quanto tempo ainda teria mantido o relacionamento antes de exigir de Newton uma definição? Por quanto tempo ainda teria dado confiança àquele homem?

Não podia acreditar que o mesmo tipo de traição que acontecia a centenas, a milhares de mulheres em todo o mundo todos os dias lhe acontecera também.

Lado a lado com a raiva e a dor surgiu um sentimento de vergonha esmagador. Fora ludibriada como inúmeras outras e agora, como elas, estava grávida, sozinha. Forçada a encontrar algum tipo de trabalho que pudesse fazer em casa. Com poucas economias para se sustentar durante a gravidez, sem mencionar o resto da vida.

Mas uma coisa era absolutamente certa: [b]_queria aquele bebê_.[/b] Embora não fosse ter um pai, seu filho nunca sofreria. Gozaria de um infinito amor, de sua parte e de sua família.

Quando a irmã, Rosalie, e a madrasta, Esme, soubessem, ficariam muito felizes. E juntariam forças para ajuda-la a criar seu menininho ou menininha, uma criança que Mike nunca conheceria.

Bella tinha de dar crédito a George, que, ao ouvir sua voz, devia ter ficado com dó, sabendo exatamente o que fazia ao revelar aquele número de telefone.

Talvez ela não fosse a primeira a se envolver num relacionamento extraconjugal com o patrão. Talvez houvesse outra mulher insuspeita na vida de Mike naquele exato momento. Nunca saberia. Não _queria_ saber.**Não queria mais nada com ele.**

O barulho em seu ouvido se intensificou e o gosto amargo a impeliu ao banheiro. Novamente. Já passara por aquilo naquele dia.

Precisava de Rosalie. Por que ela não estava em casa? Quando não havia mais nada no estômago, Bella começou a perambular pelo apartamento minúsculo, tentando imaginar onde colocaria o berço e toda a parafernália de que o bebê precisaria. Sem mencionar como pagaria por todas essas coisas.

O riso histérico repentino transformou-se em lágrimas, e ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, soluçando.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali parada antes de captar as batidas na porta. Não podia ser Philippe, pois ele sempre telefonava antes de visitá-la no apartamento.

Bella nunca abria a porta, a menos que a pessoa do outro lado se identificasse. Quanto a vizinhos, vigorava no prédio a lei informal quanto à sempre telefonar antes de aparecer. Como o visitante insistisse, ela foi de mansinho até a porta e apurou o ouvido, não querendo denunciar sua presença.

-Rômulo? –chamou uma voz familiar. –Está tão paranóica quanto antes. Abra. Sei que está aí.

-Remo? –Bella gritou a outra metade da senha que ela e Rosalie usavam desde a sétima série, quando aprenderam sobre os gêmeos famosos de Roma. –Ainda bem que você veio!

Com mãos trêmulas, liberou as trancas e escancarou a porta.

-Acabo de ligar para você. Tudo o que consegui foi sua secretária eletrônica dizendo que não tinha ninguém. Não acredito que esteja aqui!

Conduziu a irmã para a sala e, entre lágrimas e risos, as duas se abraçaram com força.

Bella balançou a cabeça e agarrou as mãos de Rosalie, ainda encantada por vê-la em carne e osso à sua frente.

-Como passou pelo portei... –Bella parou no meio da frase. –Claro! Ele pensou que você fosse eu.

-Peguei você numa hora ruim, não foi? –Rosalie não deixava escapar nada.

Bella assentiu, enxugando os olhos.

-Como Edward deixou você vir? Ou ele veio à Nova York com você? Vou conhece-lo finalmente?

-Ele não sabe que estou aqui. Partiu há quase cinco semanas num caso de proteção de testemunhas que deve durar uns três meses.

-Que tipo de casamento é esse?

-O tipo que eu e Edward queremos. –Rosalie sorriu e soltou Bella para que ela pudesse fechar a porta. –Fazemos o que queremos quando estamos separados, o que nos convém muito bem.

-Como agüenta isso, Rosalie? Eu não poderia viver com um homem que estivesse em perigo constante.

-Edward pode cuidar de si mesmo. É o homem mais confiante que conheço, e gosta de aventura. É por isso que só a fazenda não basta, e ele trabalha como agente também.

Bella balançou a cabeça, incrédula. Então sorriu. Rezara para conversar com a irmã e, como um milagre, Rosalie se materializara.

-Já faz um ano desde que nos vimos pela última vez! Sei o que Esme disse sobre devermos tentar viver vidas separadas, mas nos falarmos só uma vez por mês é ridículo, Rosalie. Não é bom.

-Concordo. É horrível estar separada de você. –Rosalie pousou a bolsa sobre o sofá.

Bella seguiu seu movimento com o olhar, maravilhada ante a graça e beleza inconsciente da irmã. Apenas por um momento, entretanto, pareceu-lhe que ela bamboleara um pouco. Mas devia ser imaginação. Ainda se sentia um pouco abalada após o acesso de vômito.

-Por que não disse nada antes, Rosalie? Estava ansiosa por visitá-la.

-Você _**sabe **_por quê. Esme disse que mamãe costumava nos encorajar a ficar juntas demais, a sermos muito parecidas. Ela achava que devíamos tentar ser mais independentes. Sob um aspecto, ela estava certa. Se você e eu não tivéssemos decidido tirar férias separadas no verão passado, eu nunca teria conhecido Edward, nem você Mike.

_Talvez eu não tivesse me sentido tão só e abandonada a ponto de me envolver com o primeiro bonitão que apareceu, _pensou Bella, numa percepção súbita.

Elas se olharam. Rosalie quebrou o silêncio primeiro:

-Desculpe se levei a sugestão de Esme longe demais. Estou aqui para consertar.

-Eu amo você. –Bella se estendeu e abraçou a irmã novamente.

Rosalie correspondeu ao abraço.

-Você é um arraso, Bella. Todo esse cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes. Pernas longas e maravilhosas. Assim como as minhas. Mas, _franchemente, ma chère_, você parece, "como dirrá..." – imitou o sotaque francês. –Tão, tão _horrible_. –Ergueu os ombros exageradamente e afundou-se no sofá.

Bella riu, apesar da gravidade de sua situação, divertindo-se com a habilidade da irmã e respeitando sua honestidade. Duas mentes como uma. Dois seres humanos formados da mesma célula.

-Ia dizer a mesma coisa de você, _ma chère_. Parece que está tendo um péssimo dia. –Passou para um tom mais sério. –Por que está parecendo tão esgotada? Tão... Frágil?

-Tentou pegar um vôo comercial ultimamente, voar pelos Estados Unidos numa lata de sardinha com um piloto Kamikaze? –Justificou Rosalie, balançando a cabeça, fazendo uma nuvem de cabelo ruivo gingar gentilmente antes de pousar em seus ombros. Nesse movimento, agarrou-se no braço do sofá tão firmemente que seus dedos ficaram brancos.

Rosalie deixou de sorrir.

-Vamos. É hora da verdade. O que foi? Está tonta, não está?

-Meus períodos andam irregulares, do jeito que eram quando começamos a menstruar. Mal consigo viver durante a síndrome pré-menstrual. Os remédios ajudam, mas um dos efeitos é que me deixa um pouco tonta. Qual é a sua desculpa?

-Acho que é exatamente o oposto. Eu... Eu estou grávida.

-Oh, Meu Deus!

Rosalie olhou para o estômago achatado da irmã. Desde que voltara do consultório do obstetra, Bella passara a mão pela região uma dezena de vezes, ainda incapaz de acreditar que uma vida começava a crescer dentro dela.

-Nosso francês atraente do Midi?

-Nosso francês atraente e bem _casado_.

Mônica endureceu a expressão.

-Que se dane o cara por toda a eternidade. Já contou a ele? –Rosalie estava revoltada.

-Ia contar, mas ele não estava em casa. Perguntaram se eu gostaria de falar com madame. A mãe dele?, Perguntei. Não, não, a criada me disse. Ela já se foi. Refiro-me à _esposa_, que está lá fora com a neta caçula. –Com a voz fraca, Bella já não conseguia controlar os soluços.

-Oh, venha cá. –Rosalie estendeu os braços e a irmã se refugiou neles.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até as lágrimas de Bella secarem.

-Acredita que na semana passada Mike disse que iria visitar a mãe viúva em Cap D'Agde, e... E que talvez na próxima visita ele me levasse, para nós duas nos conhecermos?

-Bella, querida. Sinto tanto.

-Eu devia ter percebido. Ele é mais velho. Muito sofisticado. Como Louis Jourdan. Lembra-se dele em _Gigi_? Nosso filme favorito? Mike se parece muito com ele. Fiquei encantada quando ele disse que queria me ver. Disse que se casara jovem, e que tudo terminara havia muitos anos. Naturalmente, presumi...

-Não se culpe –interrompeu Rosalie. –Você é uma mulher adorável, bonita e desejável. Ele não a merece.

Bella fungou.

-Concordo.

-Vai contar-lhe sobre o bebê?

-Não. Decidi não contar. Acha que estou sendo má?

-Não. Tomou a decisão certa, maninha –provocou Rosalie, gentil, lembrando que, segundo a mãe, ela nascera primeiro, por diferença de quinze minutos. Portanto, considerava-se protetora de Bella. – Mike não merece saber de uma criança que ele nunca teve intenção de gerar ou reconhecer.

-O que me deixa zangada é que conversamos sobre o futuro, sobre crianças. Ele não havia proposto ainda, mas eu tinha certeza de que o faria. –Sua voz ficou mais trêmula.

-Onde está o _crétin_ agora?

Bella adorava quando a irmã praguejava em francês. Mesmo agora, sorriu.

-Provavelmente na cama de outra mulher –resmungou, cínica.

-Provavelmente.

-_Não a da esposa_ –disseram em uníssono, exatamente como fizeram inúmeras vezes durante a vida, os pensamentos em tão perfeita sintonia que era quase assustador.

De repente, estavam gargalhando, a reação atuando como uma catarse necessária.

Mas quando a alegria cedeu, Rosalie ficou totalmente séria.

-Foi ao médico?

Bella assentiu.

-Na hora do almoço. E por isso que estava tentando falar com você.

A irmã estreitou o olhar.

-Conte-me tudo. Vamos. Vá falando.

-Oh, Rosalie... As coisas não poderiam ser piores. –Aliviada por poder extravasar os medos para alguém que a amava incondicionalmente, contou o que o médico disse, não omitindo nada. –Não sei o que vou fazer. Ele explicou que, se eu não quisesse perder esse bebê, deveria ficar de cama durante parte do dia até que o perigo passasse. O que significa que tenho de largar meu emprego de intérprete e arranjar algum trabalho para fazer em casa. Não sei por onde começar.

-Isso é fácil. Vai sair deste apartamento e voar para a fazenda amanhã.

-Não, Rosalie. Não posso fazer isso.

-Não seja egoísta. Estamos nisso juntas. Tenho capital investido em meu próprio sobrinho ou sobrinha. Quem sabe? Talvez esteja esperando gêmeos. Mamãe não sabia até nascermos.

Bella quase desmaiou ante a idéia, enquanto a irmã prosseguia.

-Além disso, não tem escolha, não quando há risco para você e para o bebê.

Bella também sabia ser teimosa.

-Não é problema seu.

-Vai ficar aí sentada e me dizer que não faria a mesma coisa por mim se estivesse no seu lugar? Edward ganha bem. Desde o nosso casamento, não tive de me preocupar com dinheiro.

-É esse o ponto. Tem um marido para ajudar. Eu não.

-Nem eu –disparou Rosalie. –Não estou falando sobre uma estada de nove meses.

-Então, de que está falando?

-Você precisa organizar suas idéias, para tomar uma decisão sobre o resto de sua vida. Não pode fazer isso neste apartamento do tamanho de um selo postal, preocupada com dinheiro e trabalho! O que estou sugerindo é que fique na fazenda por algumas semanas. Deixe nossa caseira, ida, mima-la, e, sem tempo definido. Vai encontrar a solução com a qual ambas possamos viver. Que tal?

Bella franziu o cenho.

-Parece maravilhoso, exceto por você estar falando como se não fosse estar lá.

-Não estarei.

-Mônica...

-Vou para a Europa por algumas semanas. Estou preocupada com Esme, então decidi ir vê-la enquanto Edward está fora.

-Também estou preocupada com ela. Gostaria de poder ir com você... –resmungou Bella. Ainda sentia falta das longas conversas com a madrasta, uma francesa maravilhosa com quem o pai se casara vários anos após a morte da mãe delas, de câncer. Infelizmente, tudo mudara novamente quando o pai sofrera um ataque cardíaco fulminante e Esme se unira a Paul Beliveau. –Ela não me escreve há semanas.

-Deve ter sido um choque tremendo, para Paul, descobrir que esme estava criando duas enteadas de dezessete anos. Ele nos odiava.

-Acho que ele odiava qualquer pessoa a quem não pudesse controlar ainda mais depois que observamos que Giselle amara e se casara com nosso pai primeiro. Ainda fico espantada por termos conseguido ficar com Giselle até os vinte e dois anos. Ainda bem que ela conseguiu esse trabalho de tradução e interpretação aqui.

-Pode imaginar a vida dela a partir daí?

-Não paro de pensar nisso.

-Parece –comentou Bella –que ela é uma esposa maltratada.

-É por isso que não vou esperar mais. Achei que poderíamos viajar juntas, mas, já que isso está fora de questão, vou sozinha.

-Vai precisar ser cuidadosa, Rosalie. –Bella se levantou e fitou a irmã.

-Não se preocupe – ela a tranquilizou. –Tenho um plano. Se puder tirá-la da casa por cinco minutos, vou convencê-la a procurar um esconderijo, ou algum aconselhamento.

Bella sentiu as lágrimas emergirem.

-Pobre Esme, e nem poso ajuda-la numa hora dessas. Isso... –gesticulou em direção ao estômago –mudou minha vida para sempre.

Rosalie se levantou também e pousou as duas mãos sobre os ombros de Bella.

-Está me dizendo que não quer essa criança?

-Sabe que não é isso. –Bella ergueu a cabeça. –Só não posso suportar ser um estorvo para você e Edward.

-Então, não seja. Duas semanas devem ser suficientes para pensar sobre o tipo de trabalho que poderia fazer em casa. Há dezenas de editoras precisando de tradutores de textos e coisas assim.

-Sei, mas trabalho _free lance_ é difícil, e é preciso estar atento às oportunidades.

-É exatamente por isso que deve ir para a fazenda e ficar longe de outras preocupações. Pode ficar deitada o dia inteiro e dar os telefonemas. Com sua experiência, logo vai conseguir alguma coisa de concreto.

-Oh, Rosalie. –Bella passou a mão pelo cabelo. –Quando fala, parece fácil, mas não poso fazer isso. Ficaria muito embaraçada de aparecer na fazenda, sendo esperada. O que vão pensar da irmã perdida há tanto tempo que nem sequer apareceu no casamento? Tenho certeza de que minha ausência não deixou boa impressão em ninguém, em especial ao Edward.

-Bem, nós nos casamos de repente mesmo, mas foi culpa minha você não estar na cerimônia. Você estava na França sob contrato com uma empresa de informática, e eu lhe disse para ficar lá. Segundo Esme, para meu casamento começar bem, eu devia ficar longe de você por algum tempo. –Rosalie parou, franzindo o cenho. –E, Bella, não fique chocada, mas tenho uma confissão. Edward sabe que tenho uma irmã, mas... Não sabe que somos gêmeas. No início, não contei por causa do conselho de Esme, e então... Nunca parecia ser a hora certa. Então, decidi esperar até que pudessem se conhecer...

-Ele não sabe que somos gêmeas? –repetiu Bella, rouca. –Oh, Rosalie, como pôde?

-Desculpe. Mas tem de admitir que, até passarmos a viver vidas separadas, nossa proximidade sempre sabotou nossos relacionamentos com os homens.

-É verdade, mas está casada agora –murmurou Bella, ainda se sentindo perturbada, e traída, pela revelação da irmã.

Embora compreendesse. Para o próprio bem delas, Esme providenciara que lessem a literatura disponível e os últimos estudos sobre gêmeos idênticos, certa de que teriam uma vida emocional mais saudável se entendessem os inconvenientes, bem como os benefícios, de estarem ligadas em vários níveis.

-Tem razão. Fui estúpida. Me desculpa?

-O que você acha?

-Senti saudade, Rômulo.

-Senti saudade também, Remo. O problema é que, se eu aparecer na fazenda, todo o mundo vai ficar escandalizado ao saber que você tinha uma irmã gêmea e manteve isso em segredo.

-Não, não vão. Não _se você fingir ser eu_.

Rosalie tinha uma expressão traquina no olhar. Bella a detectara milhares de vezes antes, sempre um prenúncio de encrenca para ambas.

-Não estamos crescidas demais para isso?

-Sim. Mas é isso que é divertido, e não me divirto assim desde quando dividimos aquele emprego durante um ano inteiro na _crémerie_ em Neuilly e ninguém descobriu.

-E _Monsieur_ LeClerc e seu filho tentaram começar namoro conosco.

Os risos foram se intensificando até se tornarem gargalhadas. Sem uma palavra, sentaram-se no sofá, ambas cruzando a perna direita sobre a esquerda, o que as fez rir ainda mais.

Bella sempre ficava fascinada com seus movimentos de corpo idênticos, que, embora não combinassem, freqüentemente ocorriam da mesma forma e ao mesmo tempo. Desde cedo, perceberam que preferiam se deitar na cama de modo igual: sobre o lado direito, perna esquerda dobrada e a direita estendida.

Da mesma forma, usavam o mesmo perfume francês, liam as mesmas biografias históricas e mistérios, preferiam Brahms a todos os outros clássicos e devoravam _cannelloni_ autênticos. A lista era interminável.

-Vamos, Bella. Que mal pode haver?

-Acho que nenhum, mas quero saber o motivo real de você estar sugerindo essa peça. Sou sua outra metade, lembra-se? Diga a verdade.

-Sua chata – a irmã falou, sorrindo. – A verdade é que Edward ficaria preocupado se soubesse que fui ver Esme sem ele. Depois de tudo o que contei sobre Paul, ele teme que minha interferência possa piorar as coisas. Embora ele nunca tenha comentado, acho que Eedward tem medo de que Paul possa machucar a mim.

-Talvez ele esteja certo.

-Não. –Rosalie balançou a cabeça. – Paul nunca encostou um dedo em você ou em mim. Max está apenas sendo super-protetor. Afinal, esse é seu trabalho. E é por isso que estou determinada a visitar Esme antes que Edward volte à fazenda. Este é o caso mais longo de que ele já participou, então é a hora perfeita para eu ir a Paris, verificar tudo e voltar antes que ele dê pela minha falta. Não quero preocupa-lo.

-Não a culpo. Mas, pelo que me disse, sua caseira e o marido são fiéis a Edward. Não vão contar sobre sua viagem?

-É por isso que Ida e Jesse não fazem a mínima idéia de onde estou agora.

-Está brincando...

-Não. Não quis dizer nada até vê-la primeiro. Tinha esperança de que pudesse tirar uma folga, e iríamos juntas visitar Esme. Então, telefonaria a Ida e diria que estávamos sentindo tanto a falta uma da outra que decidi ficar com você em Nova York uma semana ou duas. Ela não veria nada de errado nisso, e Edward ficaria satisfeito. Ele se espantava por estarmos já há tanto tempo sem nos ver.

Bella esfregou as têmporas, pressentindo uma dor de cabeça.

-Preferia ir com você. Lamento que meu estado tenha arruinado seus planos.

-Nada está arruinado. Não, se você fingir ser eu por uma ou duas semanas. Jesse e Ida nunca vão descobrir, pois pensam que você é minha irmã mais nova, o que é verdade. Você quase nem terá de vê-los, exceto quando Ida for levar as refeições.

Olhando fixamente a irmã, Bella comentou:

-Está falando sério, não está?

Rosalie assentiu.

-Estou. Esme é importante demais para mim, para nós duas. Tenho de descobrir se ela está bem. Mas é essencial que Edward não saiba o que está acontecendo. Não quero que ele se desconcentre enquanto trabalha no caso. Já é bem perigoso ser guarda-costas de alguém. Se Edward perder a concentração, mesmo por um momento, pode ser morto, junto com a pessoa que está protegendo.

Bella sentiu o amor e o medo pelo marido na voz de Rosalie. Considerando o silêncio perturbador de Esme e a vulnerabilidade de Edward, sucumbiu aos desejos da irmã.

-Que desculpa vou dar a Ida e Jesse para ficar na cama?

-Diga que ficou gripada e que o médico em Rexburg deu instruções para que descansasse.

-E se eles perceberem que não sou você?

-Se eles realmente descobrirem, diga que estávamos apenas brincando. Explique que sempre fazíamos isso, que estou de férias em Nova York. Como você não tinha podido visitar a fazenda até agora, pensamos que essa seria uma boa maneira de você conhece-los e sentir como é a minha vida. Então, desculpe-se por decepciona-los. São pessoas excelentes, vão superar.

Bella não parecia muito certa.

-E se Edward voltar antes de você?

-Não vai. Já disse, ele está numa missão de três meses.

-Mas suponha que ele volte. Ele não vai ficar intrigado com esse segredo? E ele nunca perguntou por que jamais fui visitá-la? Por que quase não nos telefonamos?

-Realmente não.

Intrigada, Bella perguntou por quê.

-Bem, ele sabe sobre seu trabalho, que é muito puxado, e que você quase não pode tirar férias ainda. Como nem imagina que somos gêmeas...

-Ele nunca pediu para ver fotografias?

-Claro que sim, mas eu disse que ficaram todas com Esme. – Rosalie lançou um olhar cândido a Bella, pedindo perdão em silêncio. –Acho que estava com medo de que, se ele a visse, poderia gostar mais de você do que de mim.

Estupefata, Bella se enrijeceu.

-Só pode estar brincando.

-Bem... –Rosalie sorria misteriosa -, não completamente.

-Mas ele se apaixonou por _você!_

-Vamos ser sinceras, Bella. Algum homem já conseguiu nos diferenciar? Nove vezes em dez, papai e mamãe não conseguiam. Quando conheci Edward, quis que ele _**me**_ amasse, e só a mim.

Bella entendia. Edward Cullen fizera seu coração disparar quando vira suas fotos pela primeira vez. Numa delas, ele usava roupas de fazendeiro. Em outras, aparecia elegantemente vestido com terno. Com um metro e noventa de altura, era um belo espécime masculino, mais vigoroso do que bonito, com cabelo escuro e um olhar distante que deviam ter chamado a atenção de Rosalie. Os dois pareciam perfeitos juntos.

Bella pensou em Mike. Fisicamente, a diferença entre os dois era enorme, mas pelo menos Mike nunca a intimidara. Percebeu tratar-se de uma observação estranha, já que nunca vira o cunhado pessoalmente, e só lhe falara brevemente em duas ocasiões. Ainda se lembrava da voz grave e distinta.

Tomando fôlego, comentou:

-Lembro-me das longas discussões que costumávamos ter sobre nossos futuros maridos, quando éramos adolescentes. Mas somos adultas agora, e Max a amava o bastante para se casar. Vivem juntos há mais de um ano. Ele vai perceber a diferença, acredite em mim.

-É bom mesmo – retrucou Rosalie. –Acho que até Esme vai concordar que esse negócio de separação já foi muito longe. Não posso esperar para ver as duas pessoas que mais amo nesse mundo se conhecerem.

-Estou ansiosa também. Mas nunca imaginei que seria sob falsas circunstâncias. Rosalie, uma coisa é fingir ser você em sua casa e outra, completamente diferente, passar por você diante de Edward. Não poderia. De várias formas, você e eu _não somos_ parecidas. Não de fato.

-Mas na beleza sim, só você e eu estamos cientes da diferença sutil. Como o fato de que sou a mais velha e que você tem que fazer o que digo –sentenciou Rosalie, superior. – Bella, que mal pode haver? Mesmo que o impossível aconteça e Edward volte mesmo para casa, basta me telefonar em Paris, e eu conto toda a verdade a ele. Quando ele tiver certeza de que estou bem, vai achar engraçado termos trocado de lugar. Pode ver uma maneira mais legal de conhece-lo?

Bella suspirou, e então balançou a cabeça.

-Não. –Sorriu timidamente. –É perfeito. Um tipo de tributo a todas as proezas que fizemos no passado. Esta tem que ser a última.

Nunca perdia o senso de humor quando suas brincadeiras de gêmeas eram o tema. E tinha de admitir que estava satisfeita por Rosalie se sentir assim. A ligação sempre estaria ali, algo que as separava de todos os outros na terra.

Aquela ligação e a recusa de Rosalie em aceitar não como resposta derrubaram suas objeções.

-Ótimo. Então, está combinado. –Rosalie saltou do sofá. –Vá se deitar enquanto faço uma reserva para você.

Bella pôs as mãos nos quadris.

-Não tenho tempo para deitar. Tenho de fazer as malas.

-Não, não precisa. Está tomando meu lugar, lembra-se? Deixei minhas malas no aeroporto. A única coisa que me recuso a dividir com você é a escova de dentes.

Trocaram olhares divertidos.

-Mas meu apartamento... E tenho de conversar com meu chefe e explicar tudo.

-Deixe isso comigo. Marquei um vôo noturno para Paris, e não preciso estar no aeroporto até amanhã às seis da tarde. Tenho muito tempo para acertar seus assuntos. Mal posso esperar para pôr as mãos naquele seu vestido azul de crepe. Não se importa, não é? –perguntou, dando um rápido sorriso. –Daqui em diante, sou Bella Swan, a irmãzinha de Rosalie Cullen.

-Ouça, Rosalie... – Bella começava a ficar nervosa novamente –temos de combinar o que vai dizer se Mike telefonar amanhã. Não estou esperando, mas pode acontecer. Ele deve vir na semana que vem...

-Já estava pensando nisso. Pessoalmente, gostaria de manda-lo para aquele lugar!

-Eu sei.

Sorriram, entendendo-se perfeitamente.

-Mas não seria do meu feitio – admitiu Rosalie – e ele é o pai do seu bebê, o que dá a ele alguns pontos. Vou dizer uma coisa. Vou ser mais sutil e ele nem vai saber o que o atingiu.

-Está esperando que ele ligue! –choramingou Bella.

-Ora, claro que estou. E, seja honesta, você também.

Bella sentiu os olhos marejarem.

-Mesmo sabendo a verdade, não é fácil desligar meus sentimentos.

Rosalie fitou-a por um instante.

-Não, não é – murmurou, parecendo distante. – Então, o que tem na geladeira? Estou morrendo de fome.

Ambas pesavam cinqüenta e cinco quilos, distribuídos por um metro e setenta e cinco de altura. Sempre puderam comer tudo o que tinham vontade sem se preocupar com as medidas.

-Não muita coisa.

-podíamos pedir uma pizza, mas, como você não pode comer sal, não dá.

-Não seja tola. Peça uma. Hoje em dia, fico feliz quando consigo reter uma coca-cola com bolachas. O médico disse que isso deve passar no mês que vem.

-Ele deu algum remédio?

-Sim. Vou tomar hoje à noite.

-Gostaria de estar grávida –confessou Rosalie. –Não só Edward ficaria em êxtase, como eu daria um _au revoir_ à síndrome menstrual.

-E diria _bonjour_ à náusea –grunhiu Bella. Enjoara-se com a sugestão da pizza.

-Pobrezinha... Vá se deitar. Assim que acabar de comer, vou lá dar os detalhes mundanos da minha vida diária, tais como o fato e eu e Edward termos conta em West Yellowstone.

-De que tamanho mesmo é a fazenda?

-Só quatrocentos acres, ou seja, cento e sessenta hectares, mas ele consegue uma boa renda da madeira. Três empregados fazem o corte e cuidam do estábulo; moram em West Yellowstone e recebem ordens de Jesse na maior parte do tempo. Raramente os verá, se os vir. Darei todos os detalhes à noite.

Bella parou junto à porta do quarto.

-Sabe tão bem quanto eu que, assim que eu chegar lá, essa farsa não vai durar nem dois minutos.

-Oh, por favor, maninha. É melhor atriz do que eu. Prometa que não vai desistir até eu voltar! –Rosalie era inflexível.

-Mas nunca vi um cavalo, e você se tornou uma amazona.

-Bem... você está doente demais para cavalgar agora, lembra-se? Está com gripe.

Bella começou a rir.

-Você é impossível.

-Quer dizer, sou mais aventureira. E você já está se sentindo melhor. Estou vendo.

Bella assentiu. Só Rosalie podia erguer seu moral assim. Só Rosalie podia reavivar seu otimismo e sua alegria.

-Diga a verdade agora, Rômulo. Quem se diverte mais que nós?

-Ninguém, Remo.

-Tenha isso em mente, _ma chère_.

-Eu amo você, Rosalie.

-Também amo você, Bella.

-_Nunca deixe nada de mau lhe acontecer_ – pediram uma à outra, juntas.

**Primeiro capítulo postado!**

**Demorou mais veio.**

**Eu quero perdir pra que se vocês acharam erros quanto a nomes,me falem pq: primeiro eu estava muito cansada na hora que estava adaptando(semana de prova acabou comigo) e posso ter deixado passar alguma coisa e Tb pq mesmo que a gente leia logo depois de escrever sempre pode passar despercebido. **

**Comentem e me digam se querem que eu continue postando! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

-Edward? Enquanto esteve fora, recebemos a correspondência. Aqui está a sua.

A. J., colega de quarto de Edward, um dos sete agentes destacados para proteger Ray Cass e sua família, jogou um maço de cartas sobre a cama.

Com creme de barbear ainda no rosto, Edward percorreu a pequena distância entre o banheiro e a cama para pegar as cartas. Removendo o elástico que as prendia, passou os olhos pela variedade de remetentes. Rosalie pegaria as contas e as pagaria.

Como não encontrou o que procurava, picou tudo em pedacinhos, os quais despachou pelo vaso sanitário, voltando a se barbear. Quando em missão, não deixavam no aposento nada que pudesse identificá-lo.

A. J. apareceu na porta.

-Vou tomar um café. Quer alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado. Vou dormir.

-Certo.

A porta se fechou, deixando Edward sozinho no quarto de hotel em Oklahoma City. Ele e A.J. sempre se instalavam juntos quando estavam em serviço.

Naquela semana, trabalhavam como garçons no restaurante da família do Mel, revezando-se em turnos de quatro horas.

O restaurante, a um quilômetro e pouco do hotel, ia de vento em popa, pois cada turista que partia ou chegava à cidade dava uma passada ali. Em contrapartida, qualquer um podia ser um membro da quadrilha lá da Costa Leste encarregado de matar Ray Cass, um ex-espião do serviço secreto que se expusera ao testemunhar contra líderes criminosos e fora obrigado a mudar de identidade. Agora, ele e a família precisavam de proteção enquanto se estabeleciam em Oklahoma City, iniciando vida nova como proprietários de um restaurante.

Trajando apenas uma cueca samba-canção, Edward apagou as luzes e deitou-se na cama, o braço sob a nuca, olhando para o teto.

_Nada de Rosalie. Nem uma única palavra_. Olhou o telefone sobre o criado mudo e voltou a fitar o teto. Nada de telefonemas, a menos que fosse emergência.

A seu ver, cinco semanas sem falar com a esposa era uma emergência, mas a chefia consideraria negligência. Os telefones podiam estar grampeados. Trabalhavam num caso arriscado, no qual uma atitude irresponsável poderia custar muito caro.

Em caso de emergência da parte de Edward, ela contataria o chefe dele em Billings, o qual transmitiria a mensagem ao escritório mais próximo da área da missão. Ante o silêncio, Edward presumia que nada mudara no que se referia à esposa.

Apenas tinha a péssima impressão de que o casamento estava acabado.

Seus pais tinham conseguido viver juntos por quase quarenta anos; ele e Rosalie, porém, mal haviam conseguido ir além do primeiro –já estavam desgastados.

Se a história tivesse sido diferente, nem estaria participando daquela missão. Na verdade, se o casamento tivesse sido diferente, semelhante aos sonhos que nutrira antes de conhecer Rosalie Swan, teria desistido do trabalho de agente para se dedicar inteiramente à fazenda ao lado dela.

Haviam se conhecido no verão anterior, pouco mais de um ano atrás. Entre uma e outra missão de proteção de testemunhas, que não raro duravam meses e praticamente impossibilitavam relacionamentos longos com mulheres, precisava espairecer. Avistara a ruiva longilínea no instante em que entrara naquele bar típico em Jackson.

Ela o notara também. Como que compelidos por uma força misteriosa, gravitaram ao redor um do outro. No final da noite, já estava apaixonado, e sabia que tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Aquilo que para ambos começara como férias terminara em casamento.

Foram tão felizes no começo, tão cheios de planos e sonhos. Ele queria filhos e acreditava que ela compartilhasse o desejo.

Céus, como um homem podia se enganar tanto com uma mulher?

Com um suspiro atormentado, Edwarde se virou de barriga para baixo e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo junto à mão a frieza metálica da Magnum 357 ali escondida.

Rosalie. A mulher mais linda que já vira. Os primeiros dois meses de casamento tinham sido um paraíso. Então, sem que soubesse a causa, sentira a mudança. _Ela _mudara. Toda a promessa de futuro glorioso desaparecera.

Algo acontecera no casamento, algo intangível, que a impedia de se dar completamente a ele.

Não se referia ao ato do amor em si, embora nos últimos seis meses até isso se revelasse insatisfatório. Apostaria a própria vida como ela se sentia tão incompleta quanto ele.

O que realmente o incomodava ia ao nível da alma. Talvez fosse esse o problema. Ela não queria partilhar mais nada com ele, nem pensamentos, nem sentimentos, nem trivialidades do dia a dia, e se fechava totalmente quando ele fazia perguntas demais. Recusava-se a conversar sobre ter um bebê, e mesmo assim dizia que não queria voltar a ser intérprete. Ele não conseguia descobrir o que ela queria.

Já não tinham mais aquele vínculo do começo...

Rosalie lembrava uma belíssima gema, perfeita a olho nu, mas, sob uma inspeção mais detalhada, carecia daquela substância interior essencial.

Talvez estivesse sendo injusto. Talvez a essência estivesse lá, mas ele não era mais capaz de traze-la à tona. Simplesmente não sabia como encontra-la, como libera-la novamente. Não sabia como recuperar o que tivera. Sentia-se totalmente desamparado.

Desde que o casamento começara a ruir, tinha dificuldade em pensar noutra coisa. Sem o conhecimento de Rosalie, fora a um conselheiro, que sugeriu que ela talvez estivesse escondendo algo terrível em seu passado, algo que agora a impossibilitava de amá-lo completamente.

Desesperado, contara a ela que procurara ajuda profissional, implorando-lhe que lutassem para salvar o casamento. Fora um grave erro.

Descartando a idéia, Rosalie erguera uma parede ainda mais alta entre eles. Em tom extremamente frio, informara-lhe que sua vida era um livro aberto: fora extremamente feliz na infância, com a irmã e os pais carinhosos. Não havia nenhum segredo obscuro.

Cheio de emoções conflitantes de dor, remorso e raiva, porque não podia alcança-la, ele aplacara os sentimentos mergulhando no trabalho, aceitando missões especiais, sendo voluntário para horas extras. Qualquer coisa para poupar a dor.

Daquele ponto em diante, tudo se desfizera. Era possível que, quando cumprisse aquela missão e voltasse à fazenda, Rosalie já houvesse partido para Nova York ou Paris, onde vivera a maior parte da vida.

Aparentemente, ela e a irmã caçula, Bella, haviam nascido na Europa, de pais funcionários do governo. Viveram em Bruxelas, depois em Paris. Após a morte da mãe, o pai se casara novamente com uma francesa, Esme, que as garotas adoravam.

Depois que o pai delas sofreu um ataque cardíaco fatal, Esme se empenhara em cuidar de Rosalie e da irmã, mas três anos depois, casou-se com Paul, um compatriota.

Segundo Rosalie, embora Esme tentasse manter um lar saudável, elas tinham certeza de que o padrasto não gostava delas, pois nunca fizera nenhum esforço para ser amigável, parecendo ressentir-se da dedicação que a esposa lhes prestava.

Dois anos depois, com a relação do casal já muito tensa, a madrasta tomou providências para que elas morassem e trabalhassem em Nova York, como tradutoras diplomáticas. Rosalie tinha vinte e dois anos então.

Talvez ela não houvesse suportado a separação. Sempre falara muito de Esme e tentara manter a correspondência. Mas a madrasta não escrevera mais, seguramente devido à antipatia de Paul pelas enteadas.

Rosalie contou que Esme nunca as convidara para uma visita, o que era totalmente estranho. Também confidenciara que não se atrevia a lhe telefonar, receosa de que o marido dela atendesse e descontasse a raiva na esposa.

Edward se deitou de costas, agitado demais para dormir. Pelo jeito, aqueles anos com Esme podiam ter sido tudo, menos idílicos.

E persistia o medo de que o conselheiro estivesse certo. Talvez o marido de Esme houvesse abusado, até sexualmente, das meninas. Isso explicaria muitas coisas. Imaginou como seria a irmã de Roalie. Seria reservada e infeliz? Não achava que descobriria, já que recusara todos os convites de Rosalie para ir visitá-los.

Por outro lado, a resposta podia ser mais simples. Talvez a realidade de viver na fazenda após tantos anos na cidade houvesse constituído um choque cultural para Rosalie. Jamais se queixara, mas talvez detestasse o isolamento, a falta de distrações.

Ela nem se importara em responder à carta que ele enviara havia um mês, implorando que se comunicasse antes que seu relacionamento se deteriorasse ao ponto da não recuperação.

Droga, parecia que nenhuma resposta _era_ a resposta!

Ida Wood encostou a vassoura no balcão e pegou o telefone da cozinha.

-Fazenda Sutherland.

-Oi, Ida. É Rosalie. Meu marido ainda não voltou para casa, voltou?

A caseira lutou para controlar o nervosismo.

-Não. Não há notícias dele.

-Foi o que imaginei. Só queria avisar que vou chegar mais tarde, lá pelas cinco. Meu médico em Rexburg disse que estou com gripe asiática. Parece que já teve que hospitalizar vários pacientes. Me disse para ficar de cama. Talvez fique de molho por duas ou três semanas. Para ser franca, me agrada a idéia de ficar de cama.

Ida piscou, surpresa. Nunca vira a esposa de Edward doente antes.

-Sinto que esteja se sentindo tão mal, Rosalie. O que devo providenciar?

-Bastante refrigerante e bolachas. Ah, e também canja de galinha e picolés. É só isso que tenho vontade de comer.

-Providenciarei agora mesmo, mas estava pensando em Edward. Ele precisa ser avisado.

Não importava o quanto o casamento estivesse ruim, a caseira sabia que o patrão ficaria zangado se não fosse informado dos fatos.

-Se eu piorar nos próximos dias pode ligar ao escritório em Billings para entrar em contato com ele.

Ida ficou ainda mais alarmada ante a atitude calma da jovem patroa.

-Rosalie?

-Sim, Ida.

-Será que você pode dirigir estando tão doente?

-Vou bem devagarinho. Se precisar descansar, paro num posto de gasolina.

-Oh, querida. Não estou gostando disso. Edward também não vai gostar. Jesse iria busca-la com prazer.

-Não será necessário, mas obrigada, de qualquer forma. Estarei em casa antes que pisque. Até mais, Ida.

A caseira recolocou o aparelho no gancho, hesitou por um segundo e então foi ao escritório de Edward procurar o número do telefone de seu supervisor.

A esposa de Edward era um enigma. Ida a conhecera logo que o casal votara da lua-de-mel, e simpatizara imediatamente com ela. Aliás, todos ficaram animados. Então, num belo dia, acordou e encontrou uma mulher diferente vivendo na fazenda. A nova Rosalie agia de maneira reservada, fechada. Às vezes era até desagradável. Todos lhe deram espaço. Ida pensava nas mudanças e não conseguia entende-las. Não espantava Edward se oferecer para mais e mais missões secretas.

Mas algo naquele telefonema não parecia certo. A esposa de Edward admitir qualquer vulnerabilidade era totalmente fora do padrão – o que podia significar que Rosalie estava muito mais doente do que deixava transparecer. Ida estava assustada.

Depois de deixar o trabalho, Edward sempre tomava um banho, tirando o disfarce de ajudante de garçom. Ao colocar a camisa sobre a cadeira, notou um envelope branco com seu nome sobre o travesseiro.

A vaga esperança de que Rosalie houvesse decidido escrever morreu quando percebeu que não havia selo nem franquia dos correios. Era uma mensagem do escritório.

Abriu e retirou um bilhete. "Edward, o escritório recebeu uma comunicação de Billings, de que sua esposa está doente, com a gripe asiática, embora não hospitalizada, de acordo com sua caseira, que achou que você devia saber."

Edward sentiu um aperto no estomago. A mensagem vinha e Ida e não de Edward. Mesmo doente, ela não o queria, nem precisava dele, embora não o declarasse. _Nem era preciso_.

Quanto a Ida, trabalhava para ele havia dez anos e nunca o preocuparia com notícias dessa natureza, a não ser que a considerasse urgente.

"Se quiser ir para casa," continuava o bilhete, "nos avise que faremos os arranjos necessários e mandaremos um substituto. Por favor, informe-nos de suas intenções."

Edward estava chocado com a própria hesitação em correr para junto de Rosalie. Na verdade, tudo aquilo era uma prova de que ele se tornara um estranho para ela.

Deixou o bilhete sobre a cama e foi tomar banho. Uma parte sua queria voltar a Montana naquele mesmo instante, como qualquer marido zeloso. Mas uma outra hesitava, pressentindo a fira recepção que o aguardava. Que inferno, a quem estava enganando? Não haveria recepção alguma.

Edward não brigava, nem levantava a voz. Nada alterava seu batimento cardíaco.

Barbeou-se, vestiu um roupão e chamou o serviço de quarto. Enquanto aguardava o jantar, escreveu uma breve mensagem. "Ida, por favor mantenha-me informado do estado de Rosalie. Se ela piorar, me avise e voltarei para casa imediatamente. Edward."

Quando um dos agentes alocados no hotel chegou com a bandeja do jantar, Edward lhe passou a mensagem, a ser levada ao escritório.

Novamente sozinho, levou a bandeja à mesa. Estava com fome quando deixara o serviço, mas agora, fitando o sanduíche e as batatas fritas, sentia-se nauseado.

O que fizera? Que marido era ele, afinal?

-Alô?

-Rosalie? Ainda bem que a peguei antes de sair para o aeroporto. –Não importava o quanto a irmã explicasse sobre suas rotinas diárias, Bella continuava assaltada por dúvidas que não lhe haviam ocorrido no dia anterior.

-Bella! Está telefonando da fazenda?

-Não. Ainda não. Estou em West Yellowstone, num posto de gasolina chamado Larsen's. devo ter perdido o retorno. Várias pessoas já me reconheceram e acenaram. Não me atrevi a perguntar o caminho a ninguém. Me explique mais uma vez.

Edward eu explicações detalhadas.

-Certo. Vou achar.

-Teve problemas para dirigir a caminhonete?

-Não. Não sei por que estava preocupada em dirigir um automóvel de tração nas quatro rodas.

-Ótimo. E o enjôo?

-O que é isso? Um inquérito? –resmungou Bella. –Acho que o remédio ajudou até eu embarcar no vôo para Idaho Falls. Que viagem... Devolvi o almoço.

-E como está agora?

-Mal, mas vou conseguir.

-Verifique a pressão arterial uma vez por semana na clínica em West Yellowstone. Fica perto do museu.

-Rosalie, podemos mudar de assunto? As fotos que você me mandou não fazem jus a este lugar. É lindo isto aqui!

-Hummm...

-É tão calmo. Já tinha me esquecido que lugares assim existiam. Tem sorte de morar num lugar como este, com alguém como Edward.

-E eu não sei?

-Falou com meu chefe, monsieur Gide? Ele ficou zangado?

-Claro que não. Acho que o homem é apaixonado por você, pois pareceu arrasado quando eu disse que estava esperando um filho. Depois expliquei a gravidade da situação, ele foi um amor. Nem vai exigir o aviso prévio de duas semanas de seu contrato. E vai lhe dar um abono de um mês de salário, na esperança de voltar a ter seus serviços.

Bella fechou os olhos, agradecida, não apenas pela generosidade de monsieur Gide, mas também pela diplomacia da irmã em lidar com ele.

-Obrigada, Rosalie. Estou devendo essa.

-Apenas faça a sua parte até eu voltar.

-Temo que minha voz me denuncie.

-Bobagem. Trabalhamos um ano inteiro para o mesmo homem e ele nunca suspeitou de nada.

-Mas, o Edward...

-Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer? Não vai precisar enfrenta-lo. De qualquer forma, nas duas vezes em que conversou com ele, foi rápido demais para que formasse qualquer opinião. Relaxe, Bella. Pense em como vai ser engraçado quando todos me virem passar pela porta e descobrirem que somos duas.

-Por que tudo isso? –indagou Bella, percebendo que a irmã estava fingindo.

Rosalie ignorou a pergunta e mudou de assunto.

-Telefono de Paris. Agora, vá para casa e descanse as pernas. Oh, antes que me esqueça. Tem um computador portátil debaixo da cama. É legal ficar brincando com isso.

**-Mais do que com Edward? –alfinetou Sílvia.**

-Isso, maninha, é informação secreta.

-Percebe que quase não fala dele? Por que, Rosalie?

-Por que não há nada para contar. Vou desligar.

-Rosalie! Não pode dizer isso e desligar. Rosalie... –O ruído da ligação interrompida soou.

Bella franziu o cenho e colocou o aparelho no gancho. Desde o dia anterior, a vivacidade da irmã parecia falsa. Mal falara do marido. A atitude da irmã a perturbava mais do que queria admitir. Não podia ignorar a suspeita de que Rosalie estava no limite, e que a tensão nada tinha a ver com os problemas "femininos", ou com a situação da madrasta, Esme.

Algo muito sério a estava atormentando. Talvez relacionado ao marido, ou, mais especificamente, à ausência dele. Três meses pareciam um tempo excessivo para se ficar separada do homem amado.

Agora que pensava na resposta da irmã quanto a ficar separada de Edward, parecera-lhe um pouco rude. Talvez Rosalie encontrasse dificuldade em aceitar o trabalho dele, afinal, mas não quisesse admitir.

Proteger testemunhas era um dos trabalhos mais difíceis do mundo e, independente do fato de Edward Cullen poder tomar conta de si mesmo, bem como de outras pessoas, envolvia perigos mortais.

Era provável que Rosalie estivesse sofrendo em silêncio. Edward saberia e seus sentimentos? Se importaria? Foi tomada por um sentimento negativo.

Embora odiasse a idéia, Bella achava possível que a irmã e o cunhado estivessem enfrentando problemas no casamento. Afinal, Rosalie desistira da carreira para se casar. De início, ela lhe confidenciara que mal podia esperar para ter um bebê, de modo que podia se considerar ironia o fato de a irmã engravidar primeiro.

Tratando de espantar a inquietação, Bella voltou a prender o cabelo com a fita de Rosalie e foi para o carro.

Sentia-se quente e pegajosa. Era julho, e, segundo a irmã, West Yellowstone vivia um dos verões mais quentes de toda a história. Nem mesmo dirigir pelas matas a fazia se sentir melhor. Estava ansiosa para chegar ao rancho e se deitar, antes que desmaiasse.

Enquanto dirigia pela estrada poeirenta, observou a paisagem de florestas escuras, onde a irmã provavelmente cavalgava. Ocorreu-lhe que, para uma mulher sem a companhia de um marido ou crianças, mesmo uma maravilha assim podia logo se tornar maçante.

Perdida em pensamentos, quase passou pela estrada do lago de novo e teve que frear forte para dar a volta.

A freada deslocou um jogo de óculos de sol e luvas, que bateram contra o pára-brisa e caíram em seu colo. Demorou para recoloca-los no lugar. Os óculos deviam ser de Rosalie, e o par de luvas de couro de dirigir provavelmente eram de Edward.

Num impulso, calçou um luva. A primeira evidência tangível do homem que só vira em fotografias. Ele tinha dedos longos, esguios e fortes, a exemplo de como devia ser o resto de seu corpo. Até aquele instante, ele não lhe parecera real. Ainda que houvessem se cumprimentado pelo telefone algumas vezes.

A "irmãzinha" de Rosalie não devia parecer real a ele, tampouco, ainda mais sem fotos que provassem sua existência. Ele seria mesmo tão compreensivo quando descobrisse o que ela e Rosalie haviam maquinado?

Desde o dia anterior, Bella vinha revisando sua opinião sobre várias coisas. Se havia tensão naquele casamento, e tinha certeza de que havia, calculava que Edward teria de ser um marido excepcional para achar graça numa farsa mantida por Rosalie durante um ano. Ele bem poderia se sentir traído ao saber que ela ocultara uma informação tão importante. Ainda mais se descobrisse durante a estada dela na fazenda encarnando a irmã. A irmã gêmea.

Em teoria, a idéia de Esme de que elas deviam viver separadas por algum tempo parecia correta. Mas ninguém parara para pensar nos resultados. Não se tratava de um jogo infantil. Eram mulheres adultas mentindo!

O problema era que, se quebrasse a promessa feita à irmã e revelasse sua verdadeira identidade para os caseiros Jesse e ida, Rosalie poderia nunca perdoa-la. Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar que o casal percebesse a diferença imediatamente, assim acabando com a brincadeira.'

Engatando a marcha, Bella observou a longa curva da estrada que a irmã mencionara. Logo avistou a sede da fazenda à esquerda, junto a uma rampa além da qual se erguia a cadeia de montanhas. Respirou fundo ante a beleza simples da casa, uma estrutura baixa construída inteiramente com toras de madeira, mas moderna no estilo, cercada de prados verdes.

Lembrou-se de que Rosalie dissera que a propriedade fazia divisa com terras de reserva federal, que podiam ser usufruídas por um período de noventa e nove anos.

Os cento e sessenta hectares da propriedade haviam sido incorporados pelo bisavô de Edward, que investira todas as economias amealhadas em anos de trabalho nas minas de Anaconda. Rosalie explicara que, no mercado atual, a fazenda, pequena em comparação a outras, valia uma pequena fortuna devido à localização privilegiada. Não que Edward sequer considerasse vende-la.

Bella avistou a placa identificando a fazenda Cullen e parou junto ao portão, que se abria para um caminho longo rumo à sede. Procurou o controle remoto na bolsa de Rosalie.

Não estava lá!

Após procurar várias vezes, chegou à conclusão de que, em algum instante das últimas doze horas, ele caíra da bolsa. Talvez no aeroporto em Salt Lake, ou na parada para descansar na auto-estrada ou... De qualquer forma, perdera-se.

Enquanto se agarrava ao volante tentando clarear as idéias, viu uma caminhonete se aproximar vindo da casa, com velocidade suficiente para levantar poeira. Parou junto ao portão.

Um homem de aparência forte, com bem mais de sessenta anos, de jeans e camisa xadrez de mangas compridas, pulou para fora do veículo e acenou para que ela saísse. Pela descrição de Rosalie, devia ser Jesse Wood, marido de Ida e capataz da fazenda.

Como se tivesse estampada na testa a palavra "fraude", Bella abriu a porta do carro e saltou, meio zonza por causa do estômago vazio e pelo iminente ataque de nervos.

O empregado se aproximou.

-Rosalie! Foi bom ter telefonado a Ida na última parada dizendo que perdeu o controle remoto.

Oh, Rosalie com certeza encontrara o controle remoto! Temia que aquele fosse apenas o primeiro de uma série de tropeços. E não teria mais a ajuda da irmã, que dali a pouco embarcaria para a Europa. Estava por sua própria conta agora.

-Doente como está, não precisa de mais complicações. Tome... Fique com o meu. Vou providenciar um novo quando for à cidade. –O capataz se colou às grades e passou-lhe o aparelho, sem saber que estava se dirigindo a uma completa estranha.

-Obrigada, Jesse. Ando tão distraída... –improvisou, incapaz de encara-lo.

Isso nunca funcionaria. Detestava engana-lo. _Oh, Rosalie. Por que deixei que me convencesse a fazer isso?_

-De nada. Não se aborreça, mas está mais pálida do que naquele dia em que foi cavalgar. –Ele também notara a palidez de Rosalie. –Se soubesse que ia ao médico, a teria levado. Corra para casa. Ida já preparou tudo para você.

-Desculpe o incômodo. –Bella estremeceu.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? –declarou ele, parecendo meio gozador. –Há muitas pessoas aqui que gostam de ser necessárias, e isso é verdade. Não se esqueça disso!

Apontou o dedo, e então pareceu embaraçado, como se tivesse falado demais.

Emocionada com aquelas palavras e o que implicavam sobre o comportamento de Rosalie, Bella o viu subir na caminhonete e dar a volta.

_Rosalie. Rosalie. O que está acontecendo? A quem anda desprezando? Max?_

Emocionalmente exausta por tantas perguntas sem resposta, sem mencionar a falsidade de Philippe e sua própria gravidez de risco, Sílvia mal pôde voltar ao carro e continuar com a farsa. Mas, se continuasse ali parada, apoiada contra o portão enquanto tentava montar as peças do quebra-cabeça, Jesse certamente voltaria.

Acionou o controle remoto e o portão se abriu, dando-lhe passagem. Diminuiu a marcha só o suficiente para acionar o controle mais uma vez.

O ruído mecânico a cercou, parecendo avisa-la de que cruzava a linha divisória. Não haveria mais volta.

Ela e a irmã haviam conversado longamente na noite anterior, mas não puderam remoer cada detalhe, cada contingência, como onde Rosalie normalmente parava o carro quando chegava a casa. Tinha a opção de estacionar atrás do carro do capataz e ao lado da casa, perto da garagem, ou no contorno de cascalho em frente à construção.

Tomando uma rápida decisão, optou pelo contorno. Jesse já saíra do carro e vinha em sua direção. Abriu a porta e saltou. Tomando a iniciativa, comentou:

-Desculpe, Jesse, mas acho que não tenho mais forças para dirigir, apenas traga as malas. –Era verdade. Os acontecimentos e as emoções nas últimas vinte e quatro horas a haviam deixado exausta. Tudo o que queria era se deitar.

-Edward devia estar aqui.

-Não! –gritou, alarmada, antes de perceber que a reação tinha sido exagerada. –É melhor ele ficar onde está. Não seria bom ficarmos gripados ao mesmo tempo.

Jesse balançou a cabeça, resmungando que ainda não gostava nada daquilo. Bella, por outro lado, estava ansiosa em mudar de assunto e ser deixada em paz.

Rosalie a instruíra sobre a distribuição da casa, que agora sabia de cor. Mas não precisou se preocupar, pois uma mulher da mesma idade de Jesse, conservada, saiu e passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros.

-Parece que vai desmaiar, Rosalie. Venha. Vamos para seu quarto.

Com força surpreendente, a caseira a levou pela entrada principal até o corredor que levava aos fundos da casa ampla. Bella logo sentiu a ternura e serenidade do lugar. Jesse as acompanhou até o espaçoso quarto principal, onde deixou a bagagem sobre o carpete azul aveludado. Podia ver o gosto da irmã na decoração; suas cores favoritas também eram azul e branco.

Não precisou se preocupar em abrir a gaveta certa para encontrar a lingerie. Ida antecipou suas necessidades. Uma camisola branca simples descansava ao pé da cama, que havia sido preparada, revelando lençóis azuis e um edredom da mesma cor do carpete.

-Vou guardar o carro –declarou Jesse, e deixou-as.

Ida ajudou Bella a se despir e passou-lhe a camisola.

-Ajeite-se enquanto vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer.

-Eu... eu não estou com fome, mas uma coca-cola seria refrescante.

-Jesse foi à cidade e trouxe tudo o que você pediu. Vou trazer uma.

-Obrigada, Ida. Se já não sabe você e Jesse são uns amores –declarou Bella, desejando de todo o coração que pudesse lhes dizer a verdade.

Como se houvesse percorrido o trajeto milhares de vezes antes, Bella correu ao banheiro do outro lado do quaro e fechou a porta, contra a qual se recostou, fraca sob a tensão de estar vivendo uma mentira.

_Ida não percebeu nada_. Rosalie ficaria contente se soubesse como a brincadeira estava dando certo. Quanto a ela, nunca se sentira menos festiva. Ida e Jesse obviamente eram dedicados a Mas e à irmã. Não mereciam aquilo, mesmo que Rosalie estivesse só brincando.

Bella estudou o ambiente. Exceto pelos artigos pessoais de Edward, esse poderia ser eu próprio banheiro, desde a marca do creme dental até a loção hidratante sem perfume.

A troca fora fácil demais. Tinha o pressentimento de que tudo ia explodir de uma hora para outra.

_**Então mais um capitulo pra vcs, aproveitei o fds pra adaptar pq provavelmente essa semana não vai dar pra fazer isso**_

**Agradecimentos:**

julia

cla cullen

Kahli hime

Ina Alice Cullen Winchester

Lariis star

**Obrigada meninas pelos comentários**

_**Comentem por favor**_


	4. Chapter 3

**O grande momento esta pra chegar! Estão preparadas**

Capítulo 03

Rosalie se aproximou do recepcionista do hotel, que a olhou apreciativamente.

_-Oui, Mademoiselle?_

-Daqui a alguns minutos, um certo _monsieur_ Mike Newton vai perguntar por mim – informou Rosalie, em francês sem sotaque. –Por favor, diga a ele para me encontrar no salão de jantar.

-Pois não, _mademoiselle_.

Não fazia a mínima idéia de aparência do amante de Bella, por isso decidiu se sentar num lugar bem visível na mesa do restaurante do hotel e deixar que _ele_ a encontrasse.

Antes de sair de Nova York, Rosalie pedira o número da Newton Textiles em Nice ao telefonista internacional e falara com o famoso George.

Explicara que não conseguira falar com Mike na casa da mãe em Cap D'Agde, mas que ainda estava ansiosa para falar com ele. George poderia informa-lo de que ela estava indo a Paris por um período indefinido? Mike poderia entrar em contato com ela no Hotel Beau Rivage.

George não poderia ter sido mais tranqüilo. Ele lhe assegurou de que entraria em contato com o patrão imediatamente.

O secretário cumprira a palavra. Rosalie chegara naquela manhã e, assim que se instalou no hotel, o recepcionista lhe entregou um recado de Mike informando que estava tomando o último vôo para Paris e que a encontraria no Beau Rivage por volta das oito da noite.

Rosalie olhou para o relógio. Eram quase oito horas. Chamou o garçom e pediu uma taça de vinho branco gelado; então se recostou e sorveu a bebida enquanto aguardava.

Havia uma justiça poética no que estava a ponto de fazer. O que mais a deleitava era o fato de monsieur Newton não saber que caíra em desgraça.

-_Mignonne..._

Rosalie engasgou levemente quando sentiu um par de mãos pousarem sobre seus ombros, apertando-os gentilmente. Já fazia algum tempo desde que fizera amor com Edward pela última vez e, por um breve momento, o toque de Mike Newton reacendera lembranças felizes.

Assim que recobrou a compostura, Rosalie levantou a cabeça e ofereceu a face. Ele a beijou formalmente; então se sentou à sua frente.

À primeira vista, talvez ele _realmente_ lembrasse um pouco Louis Jourdan, especialmente no contorno dos olhos. Rosalie não teve problemas em entender por que a irmã se enamorara dele. Alguns homens ficavam mais atraentes na meia-idade.

-_Chèrie..._ –Ele procurou sua mão -...não sabia que estava tão ansiosa para me ver. Quando George me informou de seus planos, reagendei tudo para podermos ficar juntos. Quanto tempo pode ficar?

-Apenas alguns dias.

Acariciou seus dedos.

-Estamos perdendo tempo –sussurrou ele. –Vamos a seu quarto para ficarmos a sós.

-Esta noite não posso, Mike.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso persuasivo.

-Está brincando...

-Não brincaria com um assunto desses.

Ele beijou sua mão.

-Não a estou reconhecendo. Tão ... tão séria. Estou morrendo de saudade. Já estamos longe a tanto tempo.

Rosalie não tinha dúvida de que ele queria mesmo dizer aquilo.

-Desculpe se interpretou mal minhas ações. Honestamente, não esperava que viesse até aqui. Só queria conversar com você. –Sorveu mais um pouco do vinho. –De várias formas, você me faz lembrar de meu pai, e preciso dele agora. Pelo menos, preciso de seu conselho.

Mike permaneceu parado como uma pedra, mas Rosalie sabia que sua observação atingira o alvo. Por um momento, ela realmente se sentiu mal por ele, mas o momento passou.

-Vim a Paris para ver Esme. Mas se o marido dela souber que estou tentando entrar em contato, não vai permitir que nos encontremos. Não sei como alerta-la de que estou aqui sem que ele desconfie. Obviamente não poso chegar perto da casa. Tem alguma sugestão?

Mike parecia chocado, as reações lentas. Finalmente, declarou:

-Não. Já lhe disse antes que é melhor deixar essa situação como está.

-Não posso. É um caso de vida ou morte.

-Não sabe ao certo.

Rosalie assentiu e o encarou sem perturbação.

-Sei sim. E Rosalie concorda comigo.

-Mesmo que consiga falar com sua madrasta e ela admita que o marido abusa dela, o que vai fazer?

Rosalie já pensara longa e profundamente sobre aquilo.

-Eu a incitaria a fugir dele e procurar aconselhamento legal. Quando eu e minha irmã não tínhamos mais ninguém, ela estava lá conosco. Agora, gostaria de retribuir seu favor... antes que seja tarde demais.

Uma sombra atravessou a expressão do francês.

-Alguma coisa está diferente em você hoje, Bella. Sei que está preocupada com sua madrasta, mas não sabia que a crise tinha atingido esse ponto.

-É porque a amo e não tenho notícias dela há meses. De várias maneiras, ela foi uma mãe melhor que a verdadeira. Não me interprete mal, Mike. Amava minha verdadeira mãe também, mas ela tinha vida social intensa e quase não se dedicava anos.

-Não sabia - resmungou ele.

-Nunca discuti isso antes, pois achava injusto. A verdade é que Esme nos deu tudo quando precisamos dela. Nem posso imagina-la sofrendo.

Ela inclinou-se para a frente, pousando a mão sobre a manga do terno dele.

-Sabe do que estou falando. Parte de minha devoção a você advém de sua devoção por _sua_ mãe. –Rosalie viu que ele engoliu em seco. –Se soubesse que a vida dela estava em perigo, você fatia tudo para protege-la. Eu poderia fazer menos por Esme?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar astuto, então voltou ao assunto original.

-Por favor, não fique em Paris por minha causa, Mike. Volte a Cap D'Agde e aproveite o resto de suas férias com sua mãe. Ela precisa de você. Desse modo, me sinto culpada por interromper sua visita a ela para vir aqui quando não era necessário.

O homem a sua frente pareceu envelhecer dez anos. Enredara-se em suas própria mentiras.

Ela notou um movimento traidor quando ele começou a buscar sua mão; depois pareceu mudar de idéia.

-Meu conselho, chérie, é deixar as coisas como estão. Pode acabar se machucando.

Rosalie acabou seu vinho.

-Mais do que já estou, pelo seu silêncio? –Sorriu-lhe tristemente. –Não, não penso assim. Mas obrigada pela advertência.

Ela sabia que ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas temeu ser rejeitado mais uma vez. Ele simplesmente se levantou e despediu-se.

-Dê minhas recomendações à sua mãe. – provocou Rosalie, quando ele se virou e foi embora.

- Já vou me recolher. Há mais alguma coisa que possa fazer por você?

Desde a chegada de Bella no dia anterior, Ida perguntara a mesma coisa de hora em hora. Para piorar as coisas, Bella vomitara após o café da manhã, pois se esquecera de tomar o comprimido na noite anterior. Fingir ser a irmã estava deixando-a exausta e naquela manhã pagara o preço: a planejada voltinha pela casa ficaria para um outro dia.

Infelizmente, Ida escolhera o momento errado para levar-lhe chá e torradas, percebendo que ela passava mal no banheiro. Desde então, a caseira redobrara a atenção, aumentando a culpa de Bella.

O casal era absolutamente um tesouro, mostrando preocupação e devoção emocionantes. Que bênção ver-se cercada de pessoas tão maravilhosas!

-Andou me mimando o dia todo, Ida. Obrigada, não preciso de nada. Já vou dormir.

-Mesmo assim, acho que o médico devia tê-la hospitalizado. Não come comida sólida faz tempo. Edward não vai reconhece-la se continuar assim.

Bella voltou-se de lado para que Ida não visse como aquelas palavras a afetavam.

_Edward não vai reconhece-la_... Bem, na verdade, e a lembrança, ainda que involuntária, aumentara sua culpa. Mais importante, entretanto, era sua nova preocupação: há quanto tempo Rosalie andava sem apetite? E por que?

-O médico me assegurou de que esse estado vai passar –improvisou uma resposta.

-Ainda digo que não é bom para você e Edward ficarem separados enquanto você está doente assim. –resmungou a mulher.

-Ida, todo mundo fica doente de vez em quando. Edward e eu sabíamos que passaríamos períodos assim –replicou Bella, pouco convincente.

-Se quer saber, isso já é demais. Mas vai se zangar se disser o que penso.

-Nunca me zangarei com você, Ida. –afirmou Bella, humilde. –Boa noite.

-Se precisar, é só chamar.

Para alívio de Bella, a caseira disse boa noite e apagou as luzes, saindo do quarto.

Preocupada com a irmã e o cunhado, Bella fechou os olhos, mas as lágrimas continuaram contornando seus cílios. Percebeu tarde demais que Rosalie fora a Nova York procurar consolo.

_E eu lhe dei esse consolo?_ Oh, não. Ao invés disso, despejara os próprios problemas na irmã, não lhe dando oportunidade de desabafar seus problemas com o casamento.

Não surpreendia Rosalie ter decidido ir a Paris. Precisava de alguém em quem confiasse e, como a irmã não estava disponível, fora atrás da madrasta. Bella rezava para que Rosalie pudesse encontrar Esme sem repercussões danosas.

Durante a tarde toda e o começo da noite, esperou o telefone tocar, pronta para atender a extensão ao lado da cama, caso a irmã tentasse contato, mas nada aconteceu. Sentia-se duplamente ansiosa.

Quanto mais pensava, mais se convencia de que não podia esperar pela iniciativa de Rosalie. Daria um telefonema ao hotel em Paris imediatamente e arrancaria dela a verdade. Seriam sete da manhã lá, a hora perfeita para encontra-la. Se possível a convenceria a voltar para casa.

Poderia dizer a Ida e Jesse que pedira para a irmã vir visitá-la, pois sentia sua falta e queria sua companhia. Ninguém precisaria saber que haviam trocado de lugar por algum tempo. Ninguém sairia ferido.

Estendeu-se e acendeu as luzes, então saiu da cama e andou sobre o carpete até o armário. Rosalie escrevera o telefone do hotel num pedaço de papel, o qual guardara na bolsa, junto com o remédio contra enjôo.

Separou um comprimido e o engoliu com um pouco do refrigerante que Ida deixara sobre a mesa. Então, voltou para a cama, pegou o telefone e discou o número. Enquanto esperava que a chamada se completasse, apagou as luzes e se recostou contra os travesseiros, determinada a descobrir toda a verdade.

Edward desceu do jipe e tirou a bolsa do assento traseiro.

-Obrigada, Hap. Devo essa.

-Que nada... –O mecânico de aeronaves do aeroporto de West Yellowstone deu-lhe um sorriso franco.

-Vá para casa e tome um calmante.

Hap assentiu.

-Seria uma boa idéia se seguisse o próprio conselho.

-Certo – resmungou Edward, incapaz de recordar a última vez que tivera uma boa noite de sono. Pensar no casamento abalado o perturbava e sempre acabava andando pelo quarto.

Edward acenou, então passou pelo portão. Já que não contara a ninguém sobre seus planos, não havia luzes à sua espera. De qualquer forma, já era tarde. Jesse e Ida deviam estar dormindo.

Quanto a Rosalie... Sentiu um nó no estômago, o mesmo que o atormentava havia meses. Mas era muito pior naquela noite, pois sabia que a esposa estava doente. Só de pensar em algum mal acontecendo a ela o fazia suar frio.

Não fora capaz de tirar a mensagem de Ida da cabeça; não conseguia mais se concentrar no trabalho, o que o tornava um perigo para os colegas e para as pessoas que devia proteger.

Caminhou até os fundos da casa e entrou pela porta da cozinha, não querendo anunciar a chegada.

Largou a bolsa no corredor escuro e tomou a direção do quarto principal, ansioso por tomar Rosalie de surpresa, antes que ela se retraísse na concha impenetrável que ele tanto repudiava.

Quase à porta, ficou quieto quando ouviu a voz ligeiramente rouca de Rosalie falando rápido num francês ininteligível. Por alguma razão, imaginara-a doente demais até para telefonar.

Naturalmente, ela tinha todo o direito de usar o telefone quando bem entendesse, ainda mais estando ele fora a trabalho por quase seis semanas agora. Mas ele se inclinava à irracionalidade. O fato de ela estar falando com algum de seus velhos amigos, ou com Esme, talvez, machucava demais.

Cansado de ser a última pessoa que ela queria ou de quem precisava, cansado de ser forçado a agir como um estranho na própria casa, ultrapassou a soleira, o que era direito seu, afinal de contas, e procurou o interruptor.

Surpresa quando a luz de repente tomou conta do ambiente, Bella parou a conversa com o recepcionista do hotel e se sentou na cama, imaginando por que Ida, que era sempre tão educada, não se incomodara em bater na porta antes.

Quando avistou o homem andando em sua direção, agressivo em cada passo, Bella ficou chocada.

_Edward! Meu Deus!_

Ouvia a voz do recepcionista, mas nada fazia sentido.

Edward chegou até a cama e tirou o aparelho de seus dedos nervosos, fitando-a com olhos inteligentes que pareciam ainda mais negros.

-Ela liga depois –informou, num tom grave e poderoso, recolocando o fone no gancho.

Bella percebeu, tarde demais, que a alça da camisola da irmã escorregara para o braço, expondo o ombro e parte do seio.

Sentiu a boca seca ante o olhar intenso dele, afastou-se e puxou o lençol para se cobrir.

Ele devia ter ficado magoado ante o receio nos olhos dela, pois deu um sorriso triste no rosto marcado, um rosto que indicava que não dormia bem havia muito tempo.

-É bom ver você também.

Bella percebeu o sarcasmo.

-Sabia que as coisas estavam ruins quando não respondeu às minhas cartas –declarou ele, no tom mais frio que ela já ouvira -, mas não fazia idéia de que tinha medo de mim. Não é a reação que esperava de minha esposa amada.

_Oh, Rosalie! Seu marido está sofrendo tanto!_

A agonia se sobrepôs ao medo e à confusão, atingindo a alma de Bella. Não podia permitir que aquela farsa continuasse. Rosalie não gostaria disso, mas, com a chegada inesperada de Edward, a situação se alterara drasticamente. Recusava-se a magoar ainda mais o cunhado.

-Edward... –Esforçou-se para encontrar as palavras, impressionada com o porte dele. Alto e forte, ele usava uma camiseta simples e jeans desbotado que só reforçavam a aura de liderança. –Eu... eu não sou sua esposa.

Edward lançou a cabeça para trás, os músculos do rosto tensos.

-Pelo menos é honesta –ironizou.

Era pior que um pesadelo.

-Não está entendendo. Sou Bella. Bella Swan. A irmã gêmea de Rosalie.

-Gêmea...

-Eu... eu sei que Mônica lhe disse que era sua irmã caçula, e sou. Mas só por alguns minutos.

Edward refletiu sobre o que ouvia e cogitou se estava tendo uma alucinação. Muitas noites mal dormidas podiam abalar seu sistema nervoso. Então, lembrou-se de que ela estava gripada. Talvez estivesse febril.

Sem hesitar, pousou a mão em sua testa para sentir a temperatura, mas ela o repeliu. O movimento trouxe de volta a raiva, pois não suportava ver que ela nutria tanta repulsa. Não podia acreditar que Rosalie reagia daquela forma a ele, não quando ainda a amava e desejava tão desesperadamente. Sabia que os _seus_ sentimentos nunca mudariam.

Com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, ele comentou:

-Ida me disse que estava com a gripe asiática. Vendo você assim, entendo por que ela estava preocupada a ponto de me notificar. Goste ou não, estou feliz por estar de volta. Vou ficar com você esta noite, caso precise de alguma coisa. Se estiver se sentindo melhor pela manhã, poderemos conversar.

-Eu não sou Rosalie – insistiu Bella, determinada, endireitando a postura, ainda segurando os lençóis que a cobriam. Parecia ainda mais pálida. – Sou Bella e, se tiver paciência e esperar que eu ligue para Paris, se poder falar com Rosalie. Ela vai explicar tudo.

Edward fitou a mulher que era sua esposa, mas parecia completamente estranha. O que acontecera enquanto ele esteve fora?

-Não está falando direito, Bella.

-É porque sou Bella, e a minha doença, bem... **é que estou grávida.**

Edward sentiu o coração dar um salto.

-O que você disse?

-Vou ter um bebê. O médico me disse para ficar de cama o máximo possível durante os próximos meses, porque minha pressão arterial está alta. Rosalie disse que eu poderia ficar aqui e tentar encontrar algum trabalho para fazer em casa, enquanto ela ia à Europa visitar Esme.

Bella continuava falando, mas Edward só sabia de uma coisa: **iam ter um bebê.** Mal podia se conter.

-Por que não me escreveu contando? –Dando um passo na direção dela, continuou: -Sabia o quanto isso significava para mim. Me odeia tanto assim? –A voz falhou nas últimas palavras.

-Não, Edward! –gritou, sentindo uma forte dor no coração. –Precisa falar com Rosalie. Aí vai entender tudo. Ela disse que você não estaria em casa por um mês. Ela... Ela achou que seria engraçado enganarmos Ida e Jesse trocando de lugar por algum tempo, exatamente como costumávamos fazer quando éramos mais novas. Não queríamos magoar ninguém.

Edward lembrou-se do caso em que teve de proteger uma testemunha que sofria de ataques de malária esporádicos. Sempre que a febre subia, o mercenário falava coisas completamente em sentido, que lhe passavam na mente naquelas ocasiões.

Apoiando-se na cama, ele inquiriu:

-Para quando é o bebê?

Ela se retraiu.

-Edward, por favor. Me ouça. _Eu não sou a sua esposa!_ Quando perguntei a Rosalie como você reagiria se voltasse para casa inesperadamente e descobrisse o que tínhamos feito, ela disse que você acharia... engraçado.

Que brincadeira era aquela?

-Pare com isso, Rosalie. Quero a verdade, e quero agora. –o peito se inflou. –Essa é a sua maneira de me dizer que vou ser pai? E a idéia a deixa doente?

Sílvia balançou a cabeça, aterrorizada.

-Não, Edward. Juro que tudo o que disse é verdade. Me deixe chamar Rosalie ao telefone e vai ter a prova.

-Esqueça o telefone –ordenou ele. –Vamos começar examinando seu corpo atrás de evidências, certo? Se estiver grávida, que droga, vou saber –jurou ele, com ferocidade assustadora.

-Não! –gritou ela. –**Não toque em mim!**

Mas as emoções de Edward estavam fora de controle. Ignorando os apelos dela, que só aumentavam sua dor e raiva, ele baixou as alças frágeis da camisola e a encostou junto à cabeceira da cama, expondo a parte superior do corpo a seu olhar.

Bella sentiu as faces se inflamarem enquanto ele inspecionava atento, sem dúvida percebendo as mudanças que começavam a aparecer desde a concepção. Devagar, encarou-a e ela percebeu uma luz intensa em seus olhos.

-Você _está_ grávida –grunhiu ele.

Bella escapou de seu jogo tempo suficiente para se cobrir.

-Mas não é seu filho, Edward . –Sentiu o corpo estremecer, não apenas a voz. –É... –Quase ia dizendo o nome de Mike, então, mudou de idéia, porque aquilo poderia irritá-lo ainda mais. –É de outra pessoa.

-Rosalie! Pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso conosco! –Ele quase soluçava de dor. –Sejam quais forem os seus problemas, vamos conversar. Não me deixe de fora! –implorou. –Não agora. Sinto tanto a sua falta. Já faz tanto tempo. –Pousou as mãos em seu rosto e se inclinou para um beijo.

-Não, Edward! –gritou Bella, pânico puro na voz, mas ele abafou seu grito com um beijo profundo, procurando por ela com todo o coração e alma.

Bella sentiu que era subjugada e sabia que tinha e reagir com todas as forças. Pousou as mãos no tórax musculoso e o afastou com toda a força. Ele era muito forte, mas ela o tomara sem guarda, o suficiente para que ele afrouxasse o toque a ponto de ela escapar para fora da cama.

-Edward... –Ela soluçava, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. –Vai lamentar muito se tocar em mim. Eu sou _Bella_! –gritou. –Telefone ao Beau Rivage em paris. Rosalie está lá. Quando entrou, há um minuto, eu estava falando com o recepcionista do hotel, pedindo que a acordasse, pois assim poderia implorar que ela voltasse para casa!

-Ela está falando a verdade, Edward – interveio Ida, resoluta, à porta junto de Jesse.

Sílvia agradeceu aos céus pela intervenção divina.

-Essa mulher não é a sua esposa –repetiu Jesse, como se estivesse pronunciando uma sentença. –Sabíamos que havia algo de diferente nela assim que chegou ontem, mas o mistério não se desfez até que a ouvimos declarar que era Bella. Assim faz sentido.

Ida olhou para Bella, o olhar mais curiosos do que acusador.

-Então, você é a irmã caçula. -Balançou a cabeça. –Já viu algo tão espantoso, Edward?

**Bom gente,**

**disse que não ia postar essa semana porém amanha eu não tenho aula e me ocupei hoje de adaptar o capitulo!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários meninas!**

_**Ana Krol**__** o livro contém 16 capitulos**_


	5. Chapter 4

**E ai pessoas, o que acharam do jogo? Eu achei decepcionante! Vamos ao cap**

_**Capítulo 04**_

A pergunta pairou no ar, mas Edward não foi capaz de responder. "Espantoso" mal começava a caracterizar o fenômeno.

"Fantástico" era a palavra de que vinha à mente. Rosalie estava muito acima de qualquer mulher que já encontrara.

Mas agora havia outra mulher que caminhava naquelas longas pernas elegantes, uma mulher com olhos tão verdes quanto os campos de Montana, uma mulher que era a imagem de Rosalie refletida no espelho.

E havia uma imagem que ele nunca apagaria da mente, a imagem de uma mulher grávida tão bonita que tirou-lhe o fôlego.

Céus!

_Beijara a cunhada de forma apaixonada._

**Esteve a ponto de fazer amor com ela.**

Sentiu um frio no estômago.

Edward nunca odiara ninguém na vida. Mas estava chegando perto desse sentimento, depois do que Rosalie fizera com ele. Com eles.

Um homem tinha o direito de voltar para casa e para a própria cama esperando encontrar sua mulher.

Como podia saber que aquela mulher deitada ali, usando a camisola de Rosalie, e idêntica a Rosalie, _não era_ Rosalie?

Um ano inteiro e ela nunca contara que Bella era sua gêmea.

Por que ela mantivera isso em segredo? Por que Bella não fora visitá-los, sem mencionar não aparecer no casamento?

Edward era filho único e daria tudo por irmãos e irmãs. Não podia conceber a idéia de Rosalie negligenciando a própria irmã: a irmã gêmea.

Do pouco que se sabia sobre gêmeos, acreditava-se que eram excepcionalmente ligados. Então, o que acontecera a Rosalie e a sua gêmea?

Remexeu o maxilar. Só uma mente pervertida teria engendrado uma brincadeira tão horrível. Correção: duas mentes.

Os gêmeos não se originavam de uma única célula? Não dividiam tudo, as características boas, bem como as ruins? E Rosalie tinha um lado ruim. Assim como a irmã, o que explicava criarem uma situação que quase o levara a cometer um ato imperdoável.

Não que fosse forçar Rosalie. Nunca recorrera à força com nenhuma mulher, e desprezava os homens que agiam assim. Só esperava que, beijando-a, pudesse reacender a paixão que ela sentira por ele uma vez.

Naqueles poucos segundos em que acreditara que seria pai, emoções que não sabia que existiam o haviam assaltado – uma necessidade forte e repentina de amá-la e protege-la, de lutar pela família que estavam iniciando. A excitação de saber que ia ser pai o energizara de tal forma que ficara cego e surdo ao terror da cunhada. O som da porta se fechando o trouxera de volta ao presente. Ergueu a cabeça e se viu novamente sozinho com a duplicata de Rosalie. Ida e Jesse aparentemente resolveram se retirar.

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, ciente da frustração homérica acompanhada da dor. Não havia bebê a caminho, e a esposa estava em Paris. Era impossível tomar qualquer atitude quanto à farsa daquele casamento com milhares de quilômetros entre eles.

Ela fora atrás de Esme, afinal. E fora sem ele. Era a gota d'água. O casamento estava mesmo acabado.

Não queria acreditar naquilo, nem mesmo quando passara noite após noite insone naquele quarto de hotel minúsculo, agonizando pela ruína do casamento, imaginando por que ela não respondera à sua carta...

-Este é o seu quarto, sua casa – declarou a cunhada, trêmula, lembrando-o de que ainda estava lá. – Não tenho o direito de permanecer. Se me der um minuto, me visto e Jesse poderá me levar para West Yellowstone para passar a noite. Amanhã, parto para Nova York. Por favor, Edward. Vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

-Mas aconteceu, que droga! – Ele sentiu satisfação quando a viu sobressaltar. – Seus dias de fingimento estão acabados, os seus e os de Rosalie. E os meus também. Larguei minha missão porque pensei que havia uma emergência aqui. Mas parece que entrei numa brincadeira grotesca. Quando finalmente entrar em contato com sua gêmea, diga a ela que voltei ao trabalho e que espero que ela já não esteja nesta fazenda quando eu voltar, em um mês mais ou menos. O advogado dela vai saber onde encontrar o meu.

Edward a viu balançar a cabeça, o belo rosto deprimido e muito pálido, mas não conseguia parar a torrente de amargor que saía. A dor se acumulara por muito tempo.

-Quanto a você, querida cunhada, pode ficar o mesmo período e fingir que é sua irmã. Não posso evitar de sentir pena pelo bebê que está aí dentro. Que bela mãe _você_ vai dar.

Edward saiu tão silenciosa e furtivamente quanto entrara. Dali a instantes, Bella ouviu o som de motor próximo aos fundos da sede. Acompanhou-o até desaparecer.

Edward partira.

Impelida a agir, correu ao telefone e ligou de novo para o hotel em Paris. Desanimada, percebe que uma voz diferente atendera, o que significava que teria e explicar tudo novamente.

Mas, assim que mencionou Rosalie Cullen, a pessoa do outro lado disse-lhe para ficar na linha. Havia um recado, informou.

Bella segurou o fone com mais força e aguardou. Quando a irmã soubesse o que acontecera na fazenda, ficaria arrasada. Mas não pudera evitar. Concordava com Edward. As mentiras tinham de acabar.

-_Mademoiselle?_ Está aí? –perguntou o interlocutor, em francês.

-Sim –respondeu.

O funcionário leu o recado.

-"Localizei Esme através de um amigo que conseguiu um encontro para nós aqui no hotel. Sem problemas com Paul, que não faz idéia de onde ela esteja. Tudo está bem, então, pare de se preocupar. Estou saindo do hotel para passar mais tempo com ela enquanto planejamos como ela vai romper com Paul. Entro em contato com você mais tarde e conto detalhes. Cuide-se. Lembre-se de que está comendo por dois agora. Amo você. Rômulo."

As boas novas sobre Esme mal foram registradas. Rosalie precisava voltar imediatamente para casa e acertar sua situação com o marido antes que ele chamasse o advogado.

-Ela deixou algum endereço ou telefone?

-Não, _mademoiselle_. Lamento.

-Eu também. –concordou Bella, com uma dor no coração. – Obrigada. – Recolocou o telefone no gancho e caiu na cama, soluçando.

-Bella? –Ao som da voz de Ida, ergueu a cabeça – Posso entrar?

-Claro. –Ela se sentou e enxugou as lágrimas, ajeitando o cabelo.

Ida caminhou até a cama e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. Inclinou-se para a frente com as mãos nos joelhos.

-Sei que está arrasada. Nos dez anos que trabalho para Edward, nunca o vi tão nervoso. Mas porque o conheço há tanto tempo, posso garantir-lhe: com o tempo, a raiva e a decepção vão passar.

-Talvez.

-Ele não pode suportar mais dor agora.

-Edward tem todo o direito de me desprezar, Ida, mas não posso suportar vê-lo odiando Rosalie quando ela o ama tanto.

-Mas ela ama?

-Oh, sim.

-Se isso é verdade, por que ela se afastou dele nesses últimos meses? Estavam tão apaixonados no começo. Então, da noite para o dia, ela mudou. Todos nós notamos. Ela despedaçou o coração de Edward.

Sílvia pulou da cama, agitada demais para permanecer sentada. Esfregou a nuca, distraída, como quem junta pedaços de informações, os quais formam uma centelha, que se propaga tão rápido que não se consegue acompanhar o raciocínio completamente.

-Não porque ela quisesse – murmurou Bella, sentindo alguma coisa lá no fundo.

-O que quer dizer?

-Não tenho certeza. – Fez uma longa pausa. – Como posso explicar uma vida inteira sendo a irmã gêmea de Rosalie, as duas se movendo pelos pensamentos uma da outra sem necessidade de falar? Mas desta vez é diferente. Desta vez, ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Até de mim. – A voz falhou. –Por _isso_ ela insistiu que lhe telefonasse somente uma vez por mês. Não queria que eu descobrisse o que se passava em seus pensamentos, não queria ajuda. Eu devia ter percebido. Devia... – Olhou para a caseira. –Estou assustada, Ida.

-Você está me assustando. –declarou a mulher, alarmada. Também ficara de pé.

Bella estava arrepiada.

-Tenho o estranho pressentimento de que ela está orquestrando alguma coisa há algum tempo. – Voltou-se, encarando a empregada. – Quando notou a mudança nela?

-Seis ou sete semanas depois que voltaram da lua-de-mel. Eu me lembro porque Edward queria comemorar o aniversário de dois meses. Me pediu que preparasse um jantar especial e ficou esperando Rosalie voltar da cidade. Ela fora fazer compras em West Yellowstone. Mas não voltou naquela noite. Por volta das dez horas, telefonou da casa de uma amiga informando que decidira passar a noite fora e voltaria só ao anoitecer do dia seguinte. Edward também mudou desde aquele dia.

-Quem era essa amiga?

-Alice Hale. Edward conversou com ela alguns dias depois do incidente. Ela informou que Rosalie agiu de forma perfeitamente normal com ela. Mas Rosalie saíra logo após o café da manhã, voltando só a noite. Foram cerca de catorze horas de ausência sem explicação. Rosalie nunca quis esclarecer nada.

Bella cerrou os punhos.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu entre a hora em que ela saiu para as compras e aquela em que telefonou para Edward. Talvez... – Bella se deteve antes de revelar. Ficou branca de repente.

Bella correu para o banheiro, mal alcançando o vaso sanitário ao ser acometida por outro mal estar. A ânsia era implacável.

-Pobre menina – lamentou Ida, enxugando a testa de Bella com uma toalha úmida. – Sei que tem enjôo pela manhã, mas o que a fez se sentir mal agora, meu bem? O que foi?

Bella apoiou-se fracamente contra a parede. Soltando um grande soluço, revelou:

-Não sei. Mas tive a premonição de que algo está muito errado... de que Rosalie está com problemas terríveis.

-De que tipo?

-Não tenho certeza – murmurou Bella. –Mas devia ter percebido, quando ela foi tão teimosa para que trocasse de lugar com ela. Devia estar planejando alguma coisa. Céus, por que não percebi?

-Por que já tinha muitos problemas – comentou a caseira, acertadamente, batendo no braço de Bella.

-Ainda assim... – Bella balançou a cabeça, confusa. – ela estava determinada a visitar nossa madrasta, Esme, mas não queria que Edward soubesse de seus planos. Não queria preocupa-lo, foi o que alegou.

Ida parecia mais confusa do que nunca.

-Se significava tanto assim para ela, devia ter pedido a Edward para deixar a missão e acompanha-la. Ele faria qualquer coisa por Rosalie.

-Sim. Eu vi esta noite... –sussurrou Bella, imaginando como a irmã podia desprezar um amor como o de Edward. Não fazia sentido. Por isso mesmo, sentia medo.

-Ida... não tenho tempo de entrar nas complexidades da personalidade de Rosalie agora. Tudo o que sei é que preciso encontrar Edward e convence-lo de que ele tem de partir ao encontro dela ainda esta noite. Algo está errado, ela deve estar nos escondendo alguma coisa. Posso sentir. – Segurou no braço de Ida, procurando apoio. – Para onde ele foi? Você sabe?

-Para o chalé perto do lago. É para onde vai quando está aborrecido. Vai ficar lá até o amanhecer, então vai para a cidade e viaja retomando a missão.

-Tem telefone lá?

-Não. Mas Jesse chega lá em dez minutos.

-Vou com ele. Diga-lhe para tirar o carro enquanto lavo o rosto e escovo os dentes. Eu o encontro na entrada.

-Vamos todos. Edward está mal, não devia ficar sozinho. –Dizendo isso, Ida deixou o banheiro.

Logo depois, Bella vasculhava as gavetas de Rosalie atrás de roupas. Em poucos minutos, estava pronta. Correu para fora, indiferente ao frio ar noturno e à fraqueza que tomava conta de seu corpo.

-Por favor, se apresse Jesse. – pediu ela ao capataz enquanto subia na caminhonete, deixando o suéter para fora do jeans, cujo zíper já não se fechava.

O capataz assentiu solenemente, ligando o motor. Tomaram a estrada até o portão automático. Enquanto corriam pelas trilhas tortuosas que levavam para dentro da floresta, Vella se agarrou ao apoio de braço para não ficar pulando demais. Jesse provavelmente podia encontrar o chalé de olhos vendados, familiarizado com as inúmeras trilhas laterais através dos pinheiros.

As terras daquele lado do lago possuíam densas florestas . Edward não percebeu o pequeno chalé de toras rústico ao pé de uma montanha até que Jesse parou bem atrás da caminhonete de Edward.

Antes mesmo de Jesse desligar o motor, Bella já saltava para fora do carro. Gritou pelo nome de Edward e, sem esperar pelos outros, percorreu a varanda até os fundos, dando com madeira empilhada até o teto.

Aliviada, viu a porta se abrir, e Edward surgiu nas sombras, barrando-lhe a entrada, a expressão sombria.

-Que diabo está acontecendo?

Antes, Edward fora intimidada pela hostilidade do cunhado. Agora, porém, o medo por Rosalie sobrepujava qualquer outro sentimento. Felizmente ainda não bebera até perder a consciência.

-Não me pergunte como sei, mas estou convencida de que Rosalie está com problemas –disparou ela. Não havia tempo a perder. – Volte à sede conosco e use seus conhecimentos junto à polícia para contatar as autoridades em Paris e fazer com que saiam atrás de Rosalie e Esme.

-Do que está falando? –no instante seguinte, ele fechou as mãos sobre os ombros dela com força, mas sem sentir, os olhos brilhando perigosamente. –Está interferindo numa coisa que não é da sua conta. Só para lembrar, ela não quer nada comigo, então saia da minha vida! –Ele fechou ainda mais os dedos contra a pele dela antes de afastá-la, mas ela não se deixou intimidar. Manteve a posição.

-É nisso que ela quer que você acredite. Que todos nós acreditemos. Edward, não temos tempo para isso! –Bella soluçava, sem se importar com as lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto. –Se ama Rosalie, venha comigo antes que seja tarde demais!

Ele a fitou.

-Que quer dizer com tarde demais? –Edward empalideceu.

Será que agora conseguiria chegar até ele?

-Durante todos esses meses ela esteve encenando – improvisou Sílvia, desesperada em convencê-lo. – Não percebe? Pense! Ela está deliberadamente nos mantendo longe, as duas pessoas que mais a amam. Mas só agora começo a ver uma lógica.

Ele balançou a cabeça, a expressão atormentada.

Bella bamboleou de tontura e medo.

-Precisa confiar em mim, porque estou me baseando em instintos e sentimentos. Rosalie e eu temos uma união mais forte do que pode imaginar. É difícil descrever, mas sempre estivemos ligadas num nível que... que não requer explicações. –Respirou fundo. –Quando tínhamos sete anos e eu estava em Bruxelas com minha mãe, soube no mesmo instante que Rosalie estava com apendicite porque senti a mesma dor. Quando eu e mamãe voltamos para casa, papai estava levando-a ao hospital. Naquela noite, uma operação de apendicite foi realizada em mim também.

Embora a expressão de Edward estivesse congelada, Bella tinha certeza de que ele estava ouvindo.

-Quando me acidentei com a bicicleta, Rosalie soube no mesmo instante que eu estava sendo levada ao hospital com concussão. Contou a meus pais que eu estava ferida bem antes de eles receberem um telefonema do hospital informando que eu estava lá. Nós duas tivemos sonhos terríveis sobre a morte de minha mãe, dois dias antes de ela partir. Esperava-se que ela vivesse ainda por mais um ano, mas ela não viveu. Rosalie e eu experimentamos dezenas de experiências como essa. Podemos ler os pensamentos uma da outra e saber o que a outra está pensando, mesmo quando estamos a quilômetros de distância. Gêmeos idênticos fazem isso o tempo todo, e por isso afirmo: se Rosalie lhe deu as costas é porque tinha uma forte razão para isso.

-Seja mais explícita – exigiu Edward, com voz grave.

Ela estremeceu devido a alguma emoção indescritível.

-Gostaria de poder ser. Tudo o que posso dizer é que, por motivos só dela mesma, ela nos vem manipulando. É por isso que não se opôs à sua ida nessa missão mais longa. Explica por que não me convidou para vir à fazenda para uma visita. Ela não queria se arriscar a ter-me por perto, temendo que eu lesse seus pensamentos.

-Então, o que está dizendo? Que ela está em perigo?

-Talvez. A verdade é que ela foi procurar Esme, apesar de suas advertências, apesar de eu não poder acompanhá-la e me faz pensar se tem algo a ver com Paul Beliveau.

Edward trabalhou os músculos da boca.

-Acha que é caso de polícia? Que ele possa estar chantageando-a?

Bella engoliu em seco.

-Não sei. Ida me contou da mudança nela quando foi à cidade e não voltou naquela noite. Talvez tenha telefonado, ou ele tenha feito contato com ela e a ameaçado de alguma forma.

-Faz sentido, Edward. Ouça sua cunhada. – ajudou Jesse.

Edward olhou para o capataz e para Ida.

-Acredita nela? – indagou, amargo, o som dos grilos aplacando a violência de seu espírito.

A caseira assentiu devagar.

-Edward mudou do dia para a noite. Ficou estranha. Somente alguma coisa muito grave teria causado tal transformação.

-Você é tudo para ela, Edward – sussurrou Bella, os olhos úmidos de lágrimas. – Se ela tem algum defeito, é amá-lo demais. Sei exatamente como ela raciocina. Nos manter afastados foi cruel, mas é o jeito dela de lidar com algo terrível. Algo que ela não foi capaz de nos contar...

Bella estremeceu ao ouvir um uivo distante na floresta e, de repente, se sentiu enregelar.

Podia sentir a incredulidade do cunhado, sua dor. Se ao menos pudesse remover aquela impressão... Seu rosto, seu corpo inteiro parecia tenso, fazendo-o parecer mais velho, quase enfermo.

-Edwad... –Pousou a mão em seu braço, solícita. –Por favor, use a sua influência para descobrir onde Rosalie está. Ela me deixou um recado no hotel dizendo que encontrara Esme e que tudo estava bem. Mas talvez estivesse mentindo. Talvez esteja precisando de nós e espere que a encontremos.

Essas palavras o atingiram, Bella percebeu ao vê-lo lançar a cabeça para trás.

-Você a ama, e ela o ama – garantiu, aflita. –Cada segundo que permanecemos aqui para analisar seu comportamento bizarro é tempo perdido. – Não se atrevia a contar a Edward que sentia Rosalie afastando-se cada vez mais deles.

Ele não respondeu. Temerosa de não ter conseguido chegar até ele, Bella se recusou a desperdiçar outro segundo e correu em direção ao carro, com Jesse e Ida em seus calcanhares. Assim que chegassem à sede, telefonaria para as autoridades francesas e pediria ajuda.

Ao abrir a porta do carro, Bella ouviu o motor da caminhonete. Recostou-se no banco, aliviada; então Edward decidira segui-los para casa.

Percorreram as trilhas em silêncio, Bella estava perdida nos próprios pensamentos atormentados. Dez minutos depois, estavam na sede. Ida acendeu as luzes e mostrou a Bella onde ficava o escritório de Edward, um canto confortável da sala de estar.

Uma grande escrivaninha de pinho com computador e telefone e uma estante de livros perto da lareira... Bella sentia o toque pessoal da irmã em cada detalhe da decoração.

Rosalie se forçara a deixar tudo isso. Por quê?

Bella viu Edward entrar no estúdio com o capataz, os olhos escurecidos de ansiedade. Ele foi até a escrivaninha e pôs a mão no telefone, mas não o removeu do gancho imediatamente.

-Rosalie poderia ter encontrado outro homem naquele dia em West Yellowstone –declarou ele.

Bella fechou os olhos. Não surpreendia Edward estar sofrendo tanto. Ele temia que Rosalie tivesse sido infiel.

-Ela nunca poderia estar interessada em outro homem – afirmou Bella. –Não sabe o quanto ela o ama?

Ele remexeu o maxilar.

-Quer que eu acredite que ela esteve mentindo para mim nesses dez meses? Como posso saber que _você _não está mentindo somente para protege-la?

A tensão aumentou entre eles.

-Não pode.

Após uma pausa interminável, ele indagou:

-E se estiver errada quanto a seus instintos? – O desdém em sua voz a abalou, mas ela o encarou sem esmorecer.

-Rezo para que esteja. Se assim for, Rosalie precisa vir para casa e se explicar. A nós dois.

Silêncio.

Então, num movimento brusco, ele buscou papel e lápis no canto da escrivaninha.

-Precisarei do telefone da casa de Esme e do hotel em Paris.

Sob outras circunstâncias, o tom frio teria intimidado Bella, mas naquele momento ela estava determinada em encontrar a irmã. Nada mais importava.

Foi à escrivaninha e escreveu a sequência que sabia de cor.

-Este é o de Esme. Vou ao quarto pegar o número do hotel.

Quando voltou, Edward estava ao telefone, dando descrições e informações sobre Rosalie. Após alguns minutos, olhou para ela. Cobrindo o fone, pediu:

-Me descreva a sua madrasta.

-Tem um metro e cinqüenta e cinco, cerca de cinqüenta quilos, cabelo preto curto, olhos castanhos. Veste-se com estilo, e é o que eu e Roaslie chamamos de _Jolie laide_, não bonita, mas ainda assim atraente. É pequena e feminina. Bem francesa.

Edward transmitiu a descrição física de Esme para a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Após outra rápida conversação, ele recolocou o aparelho no gancho e se levantou, o rosto cinzento de tensão.

-Acha que vamos ter notícias hoje?

Ele a encarou. Após uma pausa embaraçosa, foi taxativo.

-Não.

O tom da resposta deixou Bella desanimada. Não sabia o que fazer durante o resto da noite. A premonição de que a irmã estava correndo perigo crescia a cada instante.

Edward olhou para sua barriga como se lembrasse de repente que ela estava grávida.

-Se tem pressão alta, devia estar na cama. Sugiro que todos nós tentemos salvar o resto da noite.

Bella ficou surpresa por, apesar da angústia, ele ainda conseguir se lembrar de sua gravidez de alto risco. Começou a dizer que se mudaria para o quarto de hóspedes, mas ele a interrompeu.

-Vou dormir aqui no sofá. Sempre que estou trabalhando num caso, prefiro ficar aqui, de onde tenho acesso rápido à minha escrivaninha.

-Vou preparar o sofá – ofereceu Ida.

Jesse babbucionou boa noite e seguiu a esposa até o estúdio.

Bella hesitava em deixar o cunhado sozinho, mas percebeu que não haveria palavras que o confortassem. Nada, exceto a volta de Rosalie, a Rosalie por quem ele se apaixonara, poderia fazer isso.

Deixou-o e apressou-se ao quarto principal, onde se entregaria à própria dor sem ninguém para ouvi-la.

Ta ai o cap que eu prometi

Obrigada pelo comentários meninas, acho que eu consigo postar o próximo ainda esse fim de semana

Torçam pra que eu não fique de N4(tipo uma recuperação) em nenhuma matéria pra poder entrar de férias dia 29 kk 

Comentem bastante por favor estou fazendo o possivel pra não deixar vcs sem posts por muito tempo


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bom gente, capítulo novo espero que vocês gostem!**_

_**Capitulo muito tenso esse!**_

**Capítulo 05**

-Bom dia, Mike.

Descendo as escadas, Mike encontrou a criada idosa que arrumava as flores num vaso.

-Bom dia, Vivige. Está acordada mais cedo do que de costume nessa belíssima manhã de agosto.

-Sim. Porque Lauren espera o grupo de costura para as onze horas e quer que tudo esteja brilhando.

Mike sorriu.

-Você e sua equipe sempre mantiveram a mansão em perfeitas condições, e sei que isso não é tarefa fácil.

-Obrigada. Lauren pediu-me que o informasse de que está no jardim supervisionando o corte das flores. Rose já preparou seu café da manhã no petit salon.

-Agradeça a ela, mas não estou com fome esta manhã.

Vivige parou o que estava fazendo e pousou as mãos nos amplos quadris.

-Não tomou o café da manhã nem uma vez depois que voltou de Paris, e já faz duas semanas. Quando era pequeno e não comia, era porque estava doente ou triste, ou ambos. –Apontou um dedo acusador.

-Não sou mais menino, Vivige. Se quer saber, estou tratando de uma úlcera. –Era verdade, mas não toda a verdade. Longe disso.

O último encontro com Bella o deixara arrasado. Não apenas ela declarara que o romance estava acabado, como insinuara que ele era velho demais para ela. Que ele atuara como uma figura paterna. Céus...

-Ah... –Vivige levou as mãos ao rosto –Preocupações demais com Lauren. Trabalho demais. Com afinco exagerado e por longas horas. Sem férias, pois tem medo de deixar Lauren sozinha por tanto tempo. O que precisa é tirar um verão longe de todos os seus problemas. Ela poderia apreciar o ar marinho... Que tal um cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas? Não faz isso desde que sua querida mãe, que Deus a tenha, foi com você há cinco anos. Fez o sinal da cruz.

A devoção de Vivige à família de Mike nunca deixava de espantá-lo. Mas a menção da mãe o lembrara da mentira colossal que contara a Bella. Uma mentira que o corroia a cada instante. Tinha certeza de que aquilo contribuíra para sua úlcera.

-Vou pensar em sua sugestão. – murmurou. – Mas enquanto isso, não diga nada a Lauren. Ela não deve saber de minha úlcera ou vai ficar preocupada, e isso pode trazer complicações.

Vivige pareceu ofendida.

-Nunca diria nada para aborrecê-la.

-Sei disso, Vivige. E aprecio o cuidado que tem com ela. Se já não lhe disse antes, digo agora. Se e quando precisar de ajuda, vou dar a mesma atenção e cuidado que sempre teve com minha família.

A criada se emocionou.

-Sempre foi um menino tão bom, Mike. E é um homem muito bom, tão devotado à família, aos filhos. Poucos homens se manteriam dedicados a uma esposa em cadeira de rodas. Não admira Lauren adora-lo.

Mike balbucionou um obrigado e desviou o olhar, atacado por uma dor no estômago que não conseguia mais distinguir da culpa.

Após o nascimento do segundo filho, a espinha de Lauren começara a se desintegrar. No começo, Mike ficara arrasado em pensar que uma pessoa tão adorável quanto ela ficaria inutilizada.

À medida que ela precisava de mais e mais drogas para aplacar a dor, a intimidade entre eles se tornara cada vez menos freqüente. Havia sete anos, tornara-se impossível para ela fazer amor. Desde então, apenas se beijavam e se abraçavam durante a noite, e ele mergulhara no trabalho.

Nos dois últimos anos, porém, a saúde dela se deteriorara tanto que ela parecia se contentar apenas com um beijo terno antes de dormir. E agora que ela precisava dormir sozinha, ele se transferira para o quarto contíguo.

Somente quando Bella surgira em sua vida é que ele se sentira tentado a dormir com outra mulher. Quando reconheceu o que lhe estava acontecendo, lutou contra o sentimento, mas não o suficiente. Já que contara a mentira sobre a mãe ainda estar viva, não podia se retratar sem perde-la. Sua carinhosa, meiga e bela Bella...

Ela acreditara que ele era divorciado, um homem honrado que amava a mãe e os filhos. Ela o desprezaria por tê-la enganado, por levá-la a cultivar uma relação de adultério, inadvertidamente. Ele se aproveitara de sua inocência. Mas só fizera isso porque estava apaixonado e, até aquele último encontro, estivera a ponto de pedir a Lauren o divórcio a fim de se casar com ela.

Entretanto, porque amava Lauren e sempre a amaria, parte dele se sentiu aliviado por Bella ter rompido o relacionamento antes de descobrir a verdade, antes que ele magoasse Lauren. Já que fora Bella que o dispensara, ele poderia continuar ao lado da esposa sem sofrer constantemente a culpa que destruía sua saúde e sua paz de espírito.

Mas Bella abrira uma ferida cruel, que ainda estava inflamada. Ela o fizera se sentir um velho idiota e senil, vergado por cada um de seus cinqüenta anos. Ele não percebera que ela estava procurando alguém para substituir o pai que perdera. Não se vira naquele papel. Tudo, menos aquilo.

Agora, tinha uma úlcera, o que completava a imagem de um homem de meia-idade já grisalho nas têmporas, decadente como um esquiador olímpico.

Ainda assim, sentia falta de Bella, da intimidade que partilharam. Por quanto tempo seria atormentado por suas lembranças?

-Vivige? Diga a Lauren que já fui para o escritório, mas vou voltar mais cedo e jantaremos juntos no terraço.

-Está bem.

-George telefonou?

-Não. Pensei que ele estivesse nas bem merecidas férias.

-Está, mas não é de seu feitio não dar um alô de vez em quando.

A empregada fez um muxoxo de desgosto.

-Exige tanto dele quanto de si mesmo. Fazia tempo que ele não saída com os amigos e se divertia. Você devia fazer o mesmo.

Ignorando as repreensões, Mike perguntou:

-Houve algum outro telefonema de meu interesse?

-Não. Oh!... Alguém ligou para você há umas duas semanas. Uma jovem com sotaque parisiense.

Parisiense? Mike se arrepiou. Poderia ter sido Bella? Mas não. Só George sabia o telefone de sua casa e nunca o revelaria a ninguém sem sua permissão.

Vivige continuou as explicações, sem notar o sofrimento de Mike.

-Disse a ela que você não estava e sugeri que falasse com Lauren, que estava lá fora no jardim com a netinha. Ela pensava que Lauren fosse sua mãe. Quando lhe disse que Lauren era sua esposa, e que sua mãe já falecera há cinco anos, ela desligou. Evidentemente era um engano.

Deus do céu! Bella tinha telefonado!

De repente, a cena de pesadelo no Beau Rivage, quando ela despedaçara seu coração, quando o rejeitara e dissera-lhe para voltar para casa, para a mãe, fazia sentido. Tudo o que ela dissera era mentira. E só fizera aquilo por seu próprio sofrimento, por raiva.

A emoção tomou conta de seu corpo, liberando adrenalina, o que intensificou a acidez do estômago. Cuidadoso em se manter inalterado, não deixou transparecer nada e voltou-se para a criada.

-Provavelmente tem razão, Vivige. Há vários Moreau na lista.

Finalmente, tinha uma explicação para o pedido de férias de um mês de George. O secretário nunca se afastara por tanto tempo antes. Todas as peças se encaixavam, exceto o silêncio de George.

Mike foi tomado por uma raiva que nunca sentira antes.

-Vivige, se George telefonar nas próximas três semanas, diga-lhe para me ligar no escritório. Há uma coisa importante que tenho de discutir com ele.

-Tente relaxar, sra. Cullen. Voltarei em poucos minutos para tirar a sua pressão.

Relaxar! Como se pudesse.

-Eu... eu não sou a sra. Cullen. Sou a gêmea, Bella Swan. – corrigiu.

A enfermeira assentiu e Bella acompanhou sua saída do cubículo com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Assim que ela desapareceu, Edward afastou a cortina e entrou.

Seu rosto estava marcado com mais algumas rugas por não obter notícias nem de Rosalie, nem de Esme. A cada dia, sua expressão ficava mais atormentada. Bella se virou, olhando para a parede, desejando que ele não houvesse testemunhado sua tontura. Por causa disso, ele pedira dispensa dos deveres como agente e insistira em levá-la à clínica em West Yellowstone pessoalmente.

Sua própria dor pelo silêncio da irmã aumentava cem vezes toda vez que olhava para o cunhado. Saber que ela lhe lembrava a esposa piorava tudo. Estava convencida de que, de várias formas, ela e Edward não se faziam bem mutuamente. Ele não devia estar preocupado com sua saúde no auge do desaparecimento de Rosalie. Tinha todo o direito de se ressentir de sua invasão de privacidade, todo o direito de odiá-la por trocar de lugar com Rosalie.

A pressão de suas responsabilidades profissionais mais a constante preocupação para manter a fazenda já eram bastante difíceis. Ele não precisava de uma farsa como a de Bella surgindo em sua casa, saída do nada, grávida e desempregada. Já estavam no final de agosto. Desde meados de julho comia de sua comida, dormia em sua cama, recebia o cuidado carinhoso de Ida e Jesse, cujos salários ele pagava.

Apesar disso, ele recusava suas ofertas de reembolso. Sentia-se uma parasita, a culpa ainda mais insuportável. Queria se mudar para um hotel na cidade, mas Eedward nem quis ouvir falar disso. De qualquer forma, não se atrevia a pisar fora de casa na esperança, a cada dia, de receber notícias de Rosalie.

Sabia que Edward também estava sofrendo. Eram dois adversários em batalha mortal, sem alternativas, sendo-lhes negada qualquer opção de alívio enquanto a luta continuava.

Edward chegou perto dela.

-A enfermeira disse que sua pressão está cento e quarenta por noventa. Está mais alta do que quando deixou Nova York?

-Um pouco... –Mas ela estava muito concentrada em Rosalie para sentir qualquer sinal.

-Então isso determina tudo. A cidade não tem médico. Vou levá-la a Rexburg onde pode ser assistida por um obstetra.

-Não preciso de médico. –As lágrimas correram do canto dos olhos. _Preciso saber notícias de Rosalie._

-A enfermeira acha que precisa – replicou ele, sem alterar muito a voz.

-Ainda não! –choramingou ela, e se sentou na maca, lançando as pernas para o lado. Nenhuma das roupas de botões e zíperes de Rosalie lhe servia mais. Escolhera uma calça bem usada, de tecido elástico. Assim que fosse possível, teria de ir a uma loja comprar alguns vestidos para grávidas.

-Vou mais tarde, depois...

-Depois de saber notícias de minha esposa? –completou ele, rude. – Será provável? Devo lembrar-lhe do que as autoridades francesas disseram?

-Não, Edward – A voz era trêmula.

A espera estava fazendo estragos nos dois. Não havia pista nenhuma de Esme nem de Rosalie. Quando os investigadores franceses encontraram Paul Beliveau, obtiveram uma declaração oficial de que havia quase seis semanas a esposa fora à padaria na esquina e não voltara mais.

-É possível que tenham se escondido para que Paul não as encontrasse. Talvez estejam num local sem telefone – teorizou ela, numa tentativa de remover a indiferença do olhar de Edward.

Sabia em que ele estava pensando: que Rosalie fugira com outro homem. Se não conhecesse a irmã tão bem, teria chegado à mesma conclusão. Mas sua premonição inicial era de que Rosalie estava em perigo e esse sentimento só se intensificava.

Na verdade, Bella não queria contar a Edward o que vinha captando, temerosa de que, se contasse, a impressão se tornasse mesmo realidade.

-Com licença – interrompeu a enfermeira, entrando no cubículo novamente. –Vamos fazer outra leitura.

Enquanto apertava a borracha ao redor do braço de Bella e bombeava o bulbo, Bella notou que Edward se posicionara a fim de ler os números por sobre o ombro da profissional.

Havia uma tranqüilidade nele que enervava Bella. Qualquer um que olhasse para eles pensaria que _ele_ era o pai e marido ansioso. Pela primeira vez em semanas, a imagem de Mike se formou em seus pensamentos. Não podia deixar de imaginar se ele teria demonstrado o mesmo tipo de preocupação, quase um sentimento de posse. Bella achava tocante e, sob outras circunstâncias, seria até bem vindo.

-Ainda cento e quarenta por noventa – anunciou Edward, a voz moderada como sempre.

A enfermeira desfez o nó da borracha.

-Pode se sentar agora, srta. Swan. Estava comentando com seu cunhado que uma mulher de vinte e sete anos, sem problemas de peso, não devia ter uma pressão arterial tão alta. Não quero alarmá-la, mas devia consultar um especialista imediatamente para saber se está tudo bem com você e o bebê.

-Ela vai consultar – a voz grave de Edward ressoou pelo cubículo.

-Há um excelente obstetra no hospital em Rexburg, o dr. Lyle Harvey. Se quiser, telefono ao consultório agora mesmo e aviso que estão chegando.

-Hoje não! – disparou Bella, quando viu Edward assentir. –Eu... eu vou amanhã de manhã. Prometo. –sussurrou ante sua expressão intimidadora.

Edward pôs as mãos nos quadris. Ela diria que ele estava avaliando a sinceridade da promessa. Sabia que Bella não queria sair da fazenda, para o caso de haver notícias de Rosalie.

Ela percebia que ele também não queria ficar longe de casa, tampouco. Novamente, sentiu-se culpada por ser um fardo indesejável num momento crítico. Finalmente, ouviu-o murmurar:

-Vou cobrar isso, Bella. – Voltou-se para a enfermeira. –Diga que estaremos lá às dez da manhã.

-Acha que é bom tomar mais café?

Edward levou a xícara aos lábios, ignorando o comentário de Ida. Ela tinha boas intenções, mas no momento não precisava de sermão e desejava que ela fosse dormir.

-Não dormiu direito nesses últimos meses e já está mostrando os sinais – insistiu ela.

-É café ou a garrafa, Ida.

-Nunca foi de beber!

-Tempo demais sem notícias e... –Ele encolheu os ombros e tomou outro gole do café quente. –Jack Daniels está começando a parecer um bom amigo.

-Sabe que não quer dizer nada disso. É só a sua dor se manifestando.

-Conhece um jeito melhor para aliviá-la?

-Vá para a cama, Edward. Jesse e eu nos revezaremos junto ao telefone.

-A única razão por não estar bebendo até cair no momento é que vou levar Bella ao hospital pela manhã. Vamos sair às sete e meia. Se houver notícias, pode entrar em contato comigo no telefone do carro.

-Estou feliz que vá sair um pouco. Você é o único que pode convencê-la a ir ao médico. Ela chora até dormir todas as noites desde que você chegou. Isso não pode fazer bem ao bebê.

Edward bateu a xícara vazia na pia e ouviu que se quebrara.

Percebera aquelas lágrimas abafadas até sentir a própria alma igualmente atormentada. Cada vez que olhava aquele rosto bonito, que amava sem limites, tão pálido e atormentado, sentia-se ainda mais dividido.

Nas primeiras horas da manhã, quando nada parecia real e ele finalmente conseguiu dormir ainda que em agitação, sua mente foi invadida por imagens do corpo dela, conforme o contemplara na primeira noite, quando chegara sem avisar. Lembrava-se das mudanças que a gravidez causara. Lembrava-se do toque aveludado de seus lábios, o êxtase de tê-la em seus braços, sabendo que ela carregava um filho seu.

Então, ouviu os gritos: "Sou Bella, não Rosalie! ", e acordou completamente, o corpo coberto de suor, o coração palpitando implacável. E, como sempre, se sentia culpado, pois estivera sonhando com Bella, quando era Rosalie que possuía seu coração.

Rosalie. Rosalie. Me perdoe. Onde você está, querida? O que está acontecendo? Por que me mantém nesse tormento?

Sentiu a mão de Ida no ombro.

-Eu e Jesse rezamos todas as noites para que a sua dor tenha fim. Vamos continuar rezando, Edward.

Ele bateu em sua mão, mas não conseguia dizer nada.

Muito tempo depois que ela se foi com Jesse para a outra ala da casa, ele trancou tudo, apagou as luzes e dirigiu-se ao escritório. Num impulso, tomou o corredor e foi ao quarto principal. A porta estava apenas encostada, as luzes apagadas. Tudo estava calmo. Apurou o ouvido, esfregando o queixo, distraidamente. Pelo menos uma vez, não a ouviu chorar e presumiu que já estivesse dormindo, abatida pela exaustão.

Aliviado, pois sabia que ela precisava descansar para que a pressão baixasse, decidiu verificar as contas da fazenda.

Normalmente, tal atividade funcionava como um sonífero, e só ele mesmo sabia o quanto precisava dormir. Ida tinha razão nesse ponto. Estava funcionando a nervos e cafeína por tempo demais; já não conseguia pensar claramente.

Acendeu a luminária, e a fotografia de Rosalie se iluminou, a mesma imagem que ele sempre tinha na mente. Por vários minutos, permaneceu ali, estudando seu semblante, imaginando quantos dias mais, ou semanas, ou mesmo meses teriam de esperar por notícias.

Foi tomado por um desespero intenso. Sentou-se na cadeira de madeira, recostou-se e esfregou os olhos.

Foi quando ouviu o grito de Bella. Um grito desesperado que encheu seu coração de medo e o impulsionou a se levantar da cadeira e correr para o quarto principal.

Acendeu as luzes do corredor e descobriu que ela já estava no meio do trajeto, uma figura fantasmagórica numa das camisolas de seda de Rosalie.

-Edward! –gritou ela, e se agarrou a ele como uma criança assustada precisando de conforto.

Sem refletir, ele a recebeu e a abraçou bem forte, tentando convencê-la de que ela estava a salvo.

-Shh – sussurrou ele, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo. – Você teve um sonho ruim, mas já acordou. Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.

-Não. –Ela se recusou a se acalmar e se agitou tão selvagemente que ele precisou usar toda a força para mantê-la subjugada. –Não foi um sonho. _**Rosalie está morta!**_

A voz mais parecia um gemido, e ele estremeceu.

-Não, Bella. Você apenas imaginou isso.

-Mas você não entende – insistiu ela, com a voz rouca e entrecortada. –Não estava dormindo. Enquanto estava ali deitada, **senti que ela morrera**. Ela se foi...

O choro lamentoso tomou o ambiente, e então vieram os soluços e as convulsões do corpo, convulsões que foram transmitidas a ele.

-Não posso suportar. – Ela começou a tremer. –Não posso suportar perde-la.

Agarrou-se a ele, enterrando as unhas em suas costas através da camiseta. Então desmaiou, e ele a ergueu antes que ela escorregasse para o assoalho.

-O que está acontecendo, Edward? –chamou Jesse, alarmado. –Ouvimos Bella gritando.

Max viu o casal entrar pelo corredor.

-Ela desmaiou.

Com ações automáticas, ele a pousou sobre o tapete e sentiu a pulsação. Estava rápida e forte. Encorajado pelo movimento de respiração de seu peito, ele baixou a cabeça e colocou o rosto perto da boca. Quando sentiu que ela respirava em intervalos regulares, soltou um suspiro de alívio.

-Me traga água, Jesse.

-Volto já.

Ida se aproximou.

-Ela está com os nervos à flor da pele, assim como você. O que aconteceu? Jesse e eu pensamos que houvesse um ladrão no quarto.

Edward não podia repetir as palavras de Bella. A reação traumática desafiava a lógica. Ela parecia tão convincente, e ele meio acreditava, meio se assustava.

-Ela teve um sonho ruim. Tanto que desmaiou.

-Pobrezinha...

Edwadrd testemunhava ameaças à vida toda vez que se apresentava para uma missão. O treinamento minucioso o ensinara a lidar com as situações mais delicadas. Mas o que acontecera ali ia além de toda sua gama de experiência.

-Aqui está.

Edward tomou o copo de Jesse e umedeceu o rosto de Bella. Quase imediatamente ela engasgou e abriu os olhos, meio desnorteada.

-Edward... – Ela focalizou toda a atenção sobre ele, os olhos ainda assustados e cheios de angústia. – O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou. Descanse por um minuto – pediu ele, suave, pegando em uma das suas mãos.

Ida e Jesse permaneciam bem perto. Bella os fitou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Apoiou-se num cotovelo.

-Edward contou a vocês? –perguntou, a expressão cheia de dor.

Ida se inclinou sobre ela.

-Nos contou o que, querida?

O queixo estremeceu.

**-Rosalie se foi**.

As palavras frias reverberaram no coração de Edward. Ele se inclinou para perto dela e removeu as lágrimas do rosto muito branco com as mãos.

-Não sabe com certeza, Bella.

-_Sei_ – insistiu ela, antes de estremecer mais uma vez, convulsiva, e começar a chorar incontrolavelmente.

Movido pela dor, ele a aninhou nos braços e a embalou, tentando consola-la, tentando obter algum conforto para si mesmo.

-Shh... – Sussurrava, e ergueu-a nos braços com ela agarrada a seu pescoço. – Desta vez seus instintos estão errados. Tenho certeza. Não fale mais nada, Bella. Vou colocá-la na cama, e ficarei com você pelo resto da noite.

-Isso mesmo, querida. Vá com ele e faça o que ele diz – incentivou Jesse. –Uma boa noite de sono e tudo vai parecer diferente pela manhã.

Ida sussurrou.

-Vamos ficar por perto se precisar de alguma coisa.

Edward assentiu e carregou Bella de volta para o quarto. Sem se soltar ela, sentou-se na cama. Recostado contra a cabeceira, estendeu as pernas e jogou uma manta sobre elas, a fim de cobrir-lhe os ombros. A temperatura da casa era agradável, mas ela precisava de mais calor. _Ela precisava de um médico._

Ele consultou o relógio. Três e dez se ela não dormisse até as três e meia, não esperaria até o amanhecer para levá-la ao hospital em Rexburg. Simplesmente a acomodaria no carro e partiria.

A onda de lágrimas finalmente diminuiu. Quando ele pensava que ela estava dormindo, ouviu:

-Vo... você acha que estou histérica, não é? –A pergunta pairou no ar.

Consternado, percebeu que ela estava bem acordada. Respirou fundo.

-Não – respondeu, sincero, sussurrando em voz trêmula.

Ela se soltou de seus braços, rolando para o outro lado da cama.

Ele não tentou impedi-la. Parecia natural abraçá-la, sentir a fragrância familiar de sua pele e cabelo. Natural demais. Conhecia cada linha e curva do corpo da esposa. Na escuridão, bem podia acreditar que Rosalie estava em seus braços novamente.

Perturbado pela idéia, ele saiu da cama.

-Não há por que se desculpar, Bella. –A voz era áspera, fracamente controlada. –Acho que nós dois concordamos que já superamos a fase de acusações e recriminações. O que quer que Rosalie esteja fazendo, logo saberemos. No momento, seu bebê é nossa prioridade número um. Precisa dormir, e bastante. Boa noite.

_**Pessoas mais um capitulo pra vcs**_

_**Tenho prova ate terça e se eu passar(nada de n4 se deus quiser) já estarei de férias e com tempo livre pra adaptar e se vc comentarem eu poderei postar todos os dias **_

_**Quem Ta ansiosa pra eclipse? Eu to comcerteza**_

_**Por favor, comentem bastante**_


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 06

Em sua sala particular no terceiro andar do prédio da Moreau Textiles em Nice, um edifício pertencente à família havia várias gerações, Philippe interfonou à secretária.

-Jéssica? Ouvi dizer que George voltou. Você o viu entrar?

-Não, _monsieur_. Ele já estava aqui quando cheguei. Quer que lhe dê algum recado?

-Não será necessário. Obrigado, Jèssica.

Mike olhou para o relógio. Cinco para o meio-dia. Embora nenhum dos empregados precisasse estar trabalhando antes das oito e meia, George era notório por chegar às vezes até as seis da manhã. Usava o tempo extra para organizar os papéis. De outra forma, as demandas de sua agenda não o permitiriam.

Agora que voltava de suas férias prolongadas, sem dúvida queria colocar tudo em dia. Mas Mike, que chegara às sete, esperava que George se apresentasse a ele antes de qualquer coisa, pelo menos para falar sobre sua viagem e se pôr a par dos acontecimentos na empresa durante sua ausência.

O fato de o secretário não ter feito nada disso e já estarem nomeio do dia confirmava as suspeitas de Mike. George o evitava de propósito. E não mandara um postal, nem telefonara, durante todo o mês.

Chamou o ramal do funcionário:

-Seja bem vindo, George.

-Mike. Não sabia que já tinha chegado.

_Mentiroso!_ Philippe engoliu o repúdio e controlou a raiva.

-Que tal os fiordes noruegueses?

-Magníficos.

A brevidade de George o irritou ainda mais; segundos depois, sentia o estômago queimar.

-Me encontre em nossa mesa de sempre no salão de jantar do Hotel de la Grande Corniche em dez minutos. Precisamos discutir alguns assuntos.

Após um instante de leve hesitação, ouviu.

-Poderíamos almoçar lá amanhã? Preciso limpar minha escrivaninha antes de sair do escritório hoje.

-Creio que não possa esperar. Já que prefere ficar no prédio, peço a Annette para nos trazer alguma coisa e poderemos nos reunir em minha sala. Espero vê-lo aqui em cinco minutos.

Antes que George pudesse recusar mais uma vez, Mike desligou, deu instruções a uma das datilógrafas e levantou-se da mesa.

Ficou de pé junto à janela que dava para a Promenade des Anglais, onde o azul quente do Mediterrâneo e as velas brancas dos iates encantavam os olhos. Não podia acreditar que fosse setembro. Seu tormento fora tão grande que não notara que o verão já viera e passara.

A paisagem privilegiada, tida como uma das mais belas do mundo, ridicularizava seu tormento interior. Dividido pela culpa e pelo desejo, próximo à necessidade, sabia que não podia continuar com aquilo por muito mais tempo. Os sentimentos contraditórios, igualmente intensos e implacáveis, estavam arruinando sua saúde física. Quanto a seu bem-estar emocional, esse simplesmente não existia mais.

Uma batida familiar à porta o alertou, e ele se voltou a tempo de ver o secretário particular entrar na sala. George estava vestido impecavelmente, como sempre, com um terno de trabalho de corte conservador.

George trabalhava para Mike havia vinte anos. Embora já contasse sessenta e seis, tinha o tipo de rosto e corpo que nunca parecia envelhecer. Mesmo o cabelo mantinha o mesmo tom loiro escuro, que disfarçava o grisalho. Mike pediu-lhe que se sentasse.

Educados, trocaram umas poucas amenidades. George respondeu pacientemente às perguntas de Mike sobre sua viagem, mas a camaradagem entre eles não existia mais. Sem disposição para continuar a farsa, Philippe decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

Sentado na beirada da escrivaninha, inclinou-se na direção de George e encarou-o.

-Deu o número de minha casa a Bella, não foi?

-Sim.

A resposta sucinta, dada sem hesitação, informou a Mike que o homem já estava pronto e à espera daquilo.

Mike sentiu os pulmões se retraírem, tornando a respiração difícil.

-Nesses anos todos em que trabalhamos juntos, nunca soube que você tinha cometido algum ato desleal. Você é um amigo da família. Por que a traição agora?

George retirou os óculos de tartaruga e esfregou a cartilagem do nariz.

-Por que Lauren não merece ser tratada assim.

Mike piscou, surpreso. Céus! Como fora cego.

-Não sabia que seus sentimentos por minha esposa eram tão profundos.

-Eu a amo desde a primeira noite em que me convidaram para jantar em sua casa. Mas, então, como agora, percebi que é para _você_ que ela vive. – O reconhecimento calmo continha o peso da amargura.

Atônito, Mike fitou o homem que pensara conhecer tão bem. George nunca se casara. Que soubesse, o secretário nunca se interessara por mulheres. Presumira que o homem levava um tipo de vida diferente. A confissão explicava por que ele arriscara o emprego e a amizade.

Mike se levantou.

-Não tenho alternativa senão deixá-lo partir.

George assentiu.

-Sabia que nosso relacionamento seria prejudicado quando dei o número à srta. Swan. Mas faria tudo de novo se soubesse que isso evitaria que Lauren viesse a sofrer.

Mike se enrijeceu.

-Ao perder a fé em mim, conseguiu apenas causar muita dor. Bella não merecia descobrir a verdade de maneira tão cruel.

-Você decepcionou a si mesmo, Mike. Deixou que ela pensasse que você era livre. O que fez foi inconseqüente.

Mike grunhiu internamente, mas não tentou silenciar George, que apenas estava lhe dizendo o que já sabia, o que o castigara centenas de vezes desde que encontrara Bella pela primeira vez.

-Gosto de _mademoiselle_ Swan. Ela não é só bonita, jovem e saudável, mas também uma vítima inocente, com futuro e anos férteis pela frente. Ela merece mais que as poucas horas que você pode lhe dispensar. –Tomou fôlego. – Bella é a mãe de seus filhos, prisioneira num corpo doente sem culpa alguma. Não tem nenhum futuro; apenas terá um coração despedaçado quando souber o que andou fazendo em suas viagens de negócios a Nova York. Não vai demorar até Simone e Charles ouvirem os comentários sobre o pai. Você é um idiota, Mike.

Embora Mmike tenha se resignado, concordava com George. Até podia pensar em alguns argumentos, algumas atenuantes que o secretário não mencionara ainda. Com tristeza profunda, observou o homem que lhe servira tão abnegadamente se erguer da cadeira e caminhar até a porta.

-George, antes que saia, fique tranqüilo, pois seu futuro está assegurado. Vou passar mais ações para você. Serei generoso. Acho que já sabe que será praticamente impossível substituí-lo.

George parou.

-Espero que sim. Até agora sua vida foi um sonho. Chegou a hora de sofrer as conseqüências de seus atos.

–Então, deve agrada-lo saber que tenho uma úlcera grave.

O homem se voltou, franziu visivelmente o cenho apesar da distância que os separava.

-Agradar-me? Acha que me agrada ouvir tal notícia? –questionou, com emotividade singular. –Como posso apreciar saber que o homem que admirei e amei como a um filho destruiu a si e à família? –Balançou a cabeça. –Nossa sociedade é decadente. Esperava que fosse melhor que isso. –Com um suspiro, deixou a sala.

Ida varreu a poeira na varanda da frente, esperando ansiosamente a volta de Bella e Edward de Rexburg. O jantar já estava pronto havia uma hora, e dissera a Jesse para fazer a refeição sem eles.

Assim como com Rosalie, que fora tão fácil de gostar nos primeiros dias do casamento, Bella também se instalara no coração da caseira. Ela não podia deixar de se preocupar com a saúde daquela jovem, em especial devido à gravidez de alto risco e à falta de notícias de Rosalie.

O desmaio na noite anterior tirara toda a alegria dela e de Jesse. Embora Edward tivesse cuidado do assunto, sabia que ele se abalara quando Bella desfalecera. Perder a consciência daquela forma podia significar que ela desenvolvera complicações de algum tipo. A preocupação com a morte da irmã, de todas as coisas, fora o mais grave. Arrepiava-se só em pensar.

-Ida?

Assim que ouviu a voz alterada de Jesse. Largou a vassoura e correu para dentro da casa.

-Jesse? O que foi?

-Pegue a extensão do telefone no estúdio! –gritou ele, da cozinha. –É a madrasta de Rosalie. Rápido!

Sem perder tempo, Ida passou pela sala de estar, indo para o recanto, onde pegou a extensão da linha telefônica.

-Pronto! –anunciou ao fone.

-Minha mulher vai falar – ouviu Jesse explicar à francesa. –Vá em frente.

-Talvez seja melhor que Edward e Bella saibam de vocês. –começou Giselle, em excelente inglês, com um charmoso sotaque francês. –Ela os amava muito.

_**Amava?**_

Ida se sentou na cadeira de Edawrd, temendo que as pernas não a suportassem.

-Lamento informar que a minha querida Rosalie, que sofria de um tumor cerebral inoperável e que lutou tão bravamente pela vida, expirou esta manhã. Faleceu no hospital, poucos minutos antes das dez.

-Não! –gritou Ida, horrorizada, e ouviu a mesma reação do marido. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Bella. Ainda se lembrava do sofrido _Mônica se foi_.

-Eu mesma mal acredito – comentou a francesa, com voz trêmula. – A causa imediata da morte foi a ruptura de um aneurisma, a parede da artéria que alimentava o tumor. Pelo menos há conforto em saber que ela morreu quase imediatamente e sem dor.

Ida não conseguia falar, mal respirava de tão chocada. A julgar pelo silêncio de Jesse, ele estava no mesmo estado.

Finalmente tinham uma explicação. Mas isso iria matar Edward. E quanto a Bella...

-Eu teria telefonado antes, mas, pouco antes de perder a consciência, ela disse que não queria que Edward ou Bella viesse a Paris. Pediu-me para que acompanhasse o corpo até Montana, para ser enterrado.

Agarrando-se ao aparelho, Ida murmurou:

-Sim. Será melhor para Bella se você vier. –A pobre criatura não tinha condições de ir a lugar algum.

-Rosalie estava preocupada com a pressão alta de Bella. Então, fiz todos os preparativos para viajar aos Estados Unidos o mais rápido possível. Dessa forma, Edward e Bella poderiam ver Rosalie uma última vez e se despedir.

Ida sentiu as lágrimas rolarem sobre seu rosto.

-O vôo de Salt Lake chegará ao aeroporto de Idaho Falls às duas da tarde. Talvez, de seu lado, possam contatar a funerária local para trazer o corpo do aeroporto e, de lá, possamos viajar juntos.

-Naturalmente – concordou Jesse. Ida mal podia reconhecer a voz transtornada. –Estamos gratos por estar a seu lado na hora final. – Então, tossiu, abalado demais para continuar.

-É verdade – comentou Ida, esforçando-se para se controlar. – Rosalie a amava. Sempre falava de você.

-Minhas duas meninas são muito preciosas. – A voz da mulher se alterou de emoção.

Ida desejou poder reconfortá-la.

-Bella vai precisar de você – incentivou Jesse, limpando a garganta.

-Preciso dela também. –Após uma breve pausa, continuou: - E todos nós vamos ajudar o marido de Rosalie.

Exatamente o que Ida estava pensando. Sentiu-se zonza quando a verdade se tornou realidade em sua mente.

-Obrigado por nos informar. – Jesse se controlou novamente. – Vamos encontrar um modo de dar a notícia a Edward e Bella.

-Que Deus... os ajude. –A voz de Esme falhou, e Ida concluiu que a madrasta perdera toda a compostura. Quem a condenaria?

-Nós a encontraremos no avião – confirmou Jesse.

Ida ouviu os outros dois telefones se desligarem. Quando recolocou o aparelho no gancho, sentiu os braços de Jesse a seu redor. Não falaram nada enquanto Jesse escondia o rosto em seu pescoço e chorava como uma criança.

-Oh, Jesse...

Voltou-se para ele e se abraçaram suas lágrimas molhando a camisa de flanela.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu nenhum ruído até que Edward perguntou com voz grave:

-O que aconteceu?

Jesse encarou Ida, lamentoso, antes de procurar sua mão. Juntos, voltaram-se para Edward e Bella, que estavam parados à soleira do estúdio.

Bella foi a primeira a romper o silêncio assustador.

-Más notícias. Mi...minha irmã está morta, não está? –Parecia uma sentença, e não uma pergunta.

Edward envolveu-lhe o ombro com o braço e a trouxe para junto de si. Então encarou Jesse.

-Diga o que tem a dizer – pediu, resignado.

-Acho que seria melhor que os dois se sentassem – murmurou o capataz.

-Não quero me sentar! – gritou Bella. – Por favor! – implorou.

Ida percebeu que Edward empalidecia.

-Pelo amor de Deus – implorou ele – não continuem com esse suspense.

Jesse procurou apoio em Ida. Respirando fundo, informou:

-Bella, querida... **soube a verdade antes de todos nós**.

Bella soltou um gemido, e cambaleou contra Edward, cujos olhos pareciam buracos negros num rosto pálido.

-Está me dizendo que Rosalie está morta? –gritou ele.

Ida assentiu, sentindo o coração se partir ao ver a expressão dele.

-Ela se foi num hospital em paris, pouco antes das dez, esta manhã, hora local –começou Ida, reproduzindo os detalhes que Esme fornecera.

Rapidamente, antes que Edward perdesse toda a compostura, Jesse acrescentou:

-Esme vai acompanhar o corpo até aqui para o enterro. Devemos entrar em contato com a funerária local e esperar seu avião em Idaho Falls, amanhã, às duas da tarde.

O peito arfando, Edward soltou Bella, que se sentou na namoradeira e se aninhou, liberando tais sons de dor que Ida achou que ela não suportaria.

Como um sobrevivente de terremoto, Edward pareceu cambalear.

-Tome conta de Bella. Preciso sair um pouco. –Saiu da sala a passos largos.

Ida pousou a mão no braço de Jesse, sabendo que o marido queria ir atrás de Edward. Com voz suave, aconselhou:

-Ele precisa de um tempo só, Jesse. Mais tarde poderá reconforta-lo. É Bella que precisa de nossa ajuda agora.

Horas depois, os arroubos violentos de choro diminuíram. Percebendo que fora deixada só no estúdio, Bella se sentou na namoradeira e afastou o cabelo dos olhos. Chorara tanto que estavam meio fechados de tão inchados.

Com as pernas trêmulas, ficou de pé e foi até a escrivaninha de Edward. A foto favorita de Rosalie estava num porta-retrato junto ao telefone. A reprodução mostrava a irmã sentada sobre uma cerca branca de madeira, vestida como vaqueira, as botas de caubói destacando-lhe as longas pernas. O cabelo avermelhado descia pelos ombros de forma descuidada e encantadora. Ela sorria e em seu olhar havia amor pelo homem atrás da câmera. Obviamente, ele tirara essa foto antes que ela soubesse de seu tumor.

Bella tentou imaginar como teria sido para a irmã saber da própria sentença de morte. O horror a fez desabar mais uma vez.

Como se lhe queimasse os dedos, recolocou o porta-retrato sobre a escrivaninha e, desesperada, sentou-se no chão, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

Mentalmente, reviu o comportamento bizarro de Rosalie no último ano, começando por sua insistência em limitar suas conversas pelo telefone.

Por causa da lealdade incondicional à irmã, nunca quisera admitir que se magoara com tais regras. Rosalie nunca a convidara para visitar a fazenda, nem aventara a possibilidade de levar o marido a Nova York para conhece-la.

Embora agora tivesse uma explicação parcial das atitudes horríveis de Rosalie, não se sentia aliviada.

Rosalie se fora. Nunca veria seu bebê. Nunca teria um filho seu. A criança de Bella jamais conheceria a tia maravilhosa. Não haveria mais conversas ou risadas. Nada a partilhar. Nada de companheirismo.

Numa súbita percepção, lembrou que a irmã suportara esse mesmo tormento agonizante, sabendo que seus dias estavam contados, esperando pela morte, que poria fim à ligação que tinham desde o nascimento.

Como um astronauta caminhando no espaço, desprovido do sistema vital, flutuando para sempre no vácuo, Bella se sentia totalmente desligada de sua vida. Rosalie fora o centro de seu universo. Agora, ela se fora, e mais nada importava.

-Bella? É quase meia-noite. Não vai ao menos ir ao quarto descansar? –sugeriu Ida com gentileza.

-Não. –Bella balançou a cabeça. –Aquele era o quarto de Rosalie. Não poderia entrar lá novamente. –Mal reconhecia a própria voz.

-Certo. Então, vamos apronta-lo para Esme, e você se muda para o quarto de hóspedes. Precisa descansar.

-Nunca serei capaz de descansar. Minha irmã está morta. Rosalie está morta.

-Eu sei, querida, eu sei. Chore bastante. Desafogue tudo.

Quando sentiu os braços de Ida a envolverem, Bella desabou novamente, soluçando.

-Gos...gostaria que eu estivesse morta.

-Eu sei –murmurou a velha senhora, compadecida.

-Por que isso tinha de acontecer?

-Tenho de acreditar que foi desejo do Senhor.

-Não há Deus algum, Ida. Se houvesse, Rosalie ainda estaria viva. Ela me foi tirada. Não posso acreditar. Não posso acreditar que jamais a verei.

-Você a verá mais uma vez. Mas não nesta vida.

Bella se sentiu enraivecida. Afastou-se de Ida.

-Não vale a pena viver sem ela.

Aos poucos, Edward tomou consciência do barulho suave da água batendo contra o casco, o leve movimento oscilatório. Por um momento, não sabia como ou por que estava ali no barco. Estendeu-se entre os assentos com as roupas que usara no dia anterior, expostos ao frio e à umidade. A neve já cobria o pico das montanhas, e já era época de roupas mais pesadas. Mal havia notado.

Virou-se sobre as costas e abriu os olhos avermelhados. Com a visão borrada, distinguia uma luminosidade lilás no céu do lado leste. A aurora se aproximava.

Então, lembrou-se.

Rosalie estava morta.

Mais uma vez foi tomado pela dor. Como uma arma de batalha, abria o caminho por seu corpo, envolvendo seu coração e alma até que ele imaginasse como ainda podia respirar.

Na noite anterior, pegara o barco e fora para o lago, onde poderia extravasar a dor sozinho. Ancorara numa baía longe de habitações humanas, blasfemou contra Deus, e contra Bella, que ainda estava viva, e contra Rosalie, que mantivera tudo em segredo. Ela negara a ambos um tempo precioso, que podiam ter passado juntos, dez meses preciosos que podiam ter partilhado antes do fim.

Por que ela o afastara? Por que não se voltara para ele, seu próprio marido. Significava que lhe faltava alguma coisa?

Para essa pergunta, nunca haveria resposta. Agonizara sobre o assunto até que uma garrafa de uísque estivesse quase toda consumida. Em algum momento, entregara-se.

Foi quando o som de motor invadiu seus pensamentos atormentados, quebrando o silêncio, informando que não estava mais sozinho. Embora estivessem na segunda semana de setembro e a estação turística já houvesse se encerrado havia muito tempo, alguns dos pescadores locais saíram para a pesca matutina.

As ondas provocadas pela passagem dos pescadores fizeram o barco de seis metros e meio de Edward balançar. A ressaca o deixara com uma dor de cabeça alucinante, bem como tonto e lerdo.

Praguejou e tentou se equilibrar com esforço. Assim que enterrasse Rosalie, se afastaria das atividades de agente para ir aos lagos Coffin. Só um demente se atreveria a perturba-lo lá em cima, onde o ar era tão rarefeito que até dificultava a respiração. Era isso o que queria: se machucar a ponto de não sentir mais nada.

Lembrou-se então de que tinha responsabilidades que não podiam ser adiadas. Tinha de ir ao encontro do avião de Esme e tratar dos arranjos do funeral. Entretanto, no fundo da alma, tinha medo de voltar para casa.

Por que Rosalie tinha de ter uma irmã gêmea? Era a maneira do Senhor puni-lo por algo que fizera de errado? Por alguma falha? Se fosse assim, não poderia ter escolhido melhor forma.

Toda vez que olhava para Bella, lembrava-se da esposa. Amara Rosalie até as profundezas da alma. Viveram como namorados, até aquele dia em que ela fora a West Yellowstone.

Quando ela finalmente voltara, uma pessoa estranha habitava aquele corpo e aquele rosto. A transformação mudara completamente sua vida.

Quando um homem enterrava a esposa, tinha o direito de rezar por alívio, por perdão. Mas, em nome de Deus, como esquecer Rosalie quando o reflexo dela continuava em sua casa, comendo de sua comida, dormindo em sua cama? Sua cama...

Atormentado além de sua resistência, puxou a âncora com movimentos bruscos e desajeitados. Foi até a popa do barco e deu a partida no motor.

Com o motor em ponto morto, tomou uma aspirina da caixa de primeiros socorros e engoliu-a sem água. Ficou imaginando por que o tumor não levara Bella. Ela e Rosalie partilharam todo o resto, racionalizou, com uma raiva amarga que já escapava ao controle.

Num movimento brusco, engatou a alavanca, e o barco cortou as águas em velocidade máxima. Permaneceu no controle, pensando, egoísta, na mulher cuja gravidez era outra amarga lembrança dos filhos e filhas que nunca teria, agora que Rosalie se fora.

Ao contornar o ponto e entrar na baía onde ficava o atracadouro que ele e Jesse haviam construído anos ante, outro pensamento se formou, um que enviou um estremecimento de alarme por todo seu corpo.

_Seria possível que Bella tivesse o mesmo tumor de Rosalie e não soubesse?_

Talvez o desmaio fosse um sintoma da mesma enfermidade que se mostrara fatal a Rosalie. Uma vez que a esposa não quisera contar nada sobre a doença, ele não fazia idéia dos sintomas que a haviam levado a procurar um médico em primeiro lugar. Por essa razão, não sabia nem o _nome_ do médico que primeiro a diagnosticara.

Como não havia médicos em West Yellowstone, tinha de admitir que ela procurara um especialista em outra cidade próxima. De outro modo, não teria tido tempo de voltar para a casa de Alice na noite do aniversário de dois meses de casamento.

Perturbou-se profundamente ao se reportar àquela noite. Dessa vez, porém, uma raiva adicional acompanhava a recordação, e isso contribuía demais para destruir cada boa lembrança que tinha dela.

Mais uma vez, seus pensamentos sombrios se ocupavam de Bella. O dr. Harvey não sabia a que atribuir a pressão alta. Não encontrara nenhuma proteína na urina que sugerisse toxemia e fora forçado a concluir que se tratava de hipertensão induzida por gravidez. Prescrevera alimentação sem sal e bastante repouso.

Era mais que possível que Bella fosse uma bomba ambulante, assim como Rosalie. Partes de conversas com a cunhada invadiram seus pensamentos, e cerrou os punhos, instintivamente.

Bella mencionara que ela e Rosalie tinham sofrido de apendicite na mesma época. Na verdade, de acordo com Bella, seus históricos médicos pareciam ser da mesma pessoa. Não só precisaram de obturação nos mesmos dentes molares na mesma época, como contraíram catapora na mesma noite, tiveram o mesmo tímpano rompido na praia no mesmo verão e tiveram a primeira menstruação aos treze anos no mesmo dia.

Unidas como eram geneticamente, era presumível que Bella sofreria o mesmo destino da irmã, e logo!

Edward fez uma careta e desligou o motor, formando uma grande onda. Quando chegou ao atracadouro, a dor de cabeça se transformara numa sensação latejante. Saiu do barco, amarrou-o, e então pegou a caminhonete. Tinha de encontrar Jesse.

Dez minutos depois, freou bruscamente ao lado da casa e pulou da cabine. Aliviado, via que Jesse já saía e caminhava apressado em sua direção. Quando o amigo se aproximou, abraçaram-se forte.

-Ida estava ficando preocupada com você – declarou Jesse, com voz rouca, e bateu em suas costas. – Ela tomou a iniciativa e telefonou para uma funerária em Idaho Falls. Vão estar lá, à chegada do avião. Está tudo bem com você?

Edward assentiu.

-Muito obrigado.

-Ouça, Edward, desconfio que esteve no lago e passou uma noite péssima. É melhor que ninguém o veja nesse estado. Vamos voltar ao chalé, e lá você se lava e se barbeia.

-Está lendo meus pensamentos, Jesse. No caminho, preciso discutir uma coisa com você. –Foram para o carro de Edward.

-O que foi? –perguntou Jesse, depois que passaram do portão e entravam na floresta.

-É sobre Bella.

Jesse ficou sério.

-Chorou a noite inteira e se recusa a comer ou beber. Não sei como ela vai se comportar no velório. Se continuar assim, vai perder o bebê. Estou preocupado.

-Eu também –concordou Max -, mas por um motivo inteiramente diferente.

_**Amores,mais um capitulo pra vcs **_

Chorei horrores quando li e quando estava adaptando

Foram três capítulos de uma vez e poucos comentários

_Proximo capitulo só com __**30 comentários**__ no mínimo_

_Fácil, facil_


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 07

-Esme!

Ao ouvir a voz de Bella, a pequena mulher de cabelo curto e negro saiu do avião e correu até ela.

-_Mon ange..._

Meu anjo. Esme sempre a chamara assim. Encontraram-se no meio do caminho e se abraçaram.

-Esme... – Bella se interrompeu agarrada à madrasta, precisando desesperadamente do conforto.

A mulher mais velha ainda usava o mesmo perfume adocicado, que trouxe de volta antigas lembranças das três. Bella começou a soluçar e não conseguia se controlar.

-Olhando para você, acho que está chorando há algum tempo, não é? –murmurou Esme. – Lembre-se de que sua irmã está com seu pai e sua mãe. Está em paz. Você precisa pensar nessa criança agora. Precisa pensar em Edward e em como tudo isso o afeta. Homens não sabem o que fazer quando uma mulher fica chorando o tempo todo.

Os conselhos gentis levantaram o ânimo de Bella. Tentou se controlar e ergueu a cabeça para encarar a mulher que amava.

-E Paul?

Os olhos negros de Esme se umedeceram.

-É um homem doente que nunca vai melhorar sem aconselhamento. Temo que tal eventualidade nunca aconteça. Parei de escrever e telefonar para vocês porque não queria aborrece-las com meus problemas. Entretanto, a chegada de sua irmã me forçou a tomar uma decisão, e o deixei.

Mas explico tudo isso mais tarde. Me apresente a Edward. Quero conhecer o homem que fez Rosalie feliz demais.

Bella parou de enxugar as lágrimas.

-Feliz demais?

-É a minha opinião, _naturellement_, mas acho possível que ela não pudesse suportar que ele a amasse, sabendo que tinha um tumor no cérebro. Seria um lembrete muito doloroso de tudo o que ela iria perder.

-Mas isso não faz sentido, Esme.

A francesa ergueu as sobrancelhas especulativamente.

-Talvez fizesse para ela. Sabe melhor do que ninguém como sua mente funcionava. Tem outra explicação?

-Não – sussurrou Bella. – Mas ainda assim...

-Não acha que teria feito a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar dela?

-Não. Me conheço muito bem. Sou egoísta e muito covarde para ficar só. Mônica sempre foi a valente. –A voz de Bella estremeceu, e ela começou a chorar novamente. – Eu... eu não esperava que ela lhe contasse tudo.

-_Non_. Ela se concentrou em mim e em meu problema. Na verdade, não sabia nada sobre sua saúde até que ela foi internada no hospital após sofrer um desmaio em meu quarto no hotel. Quando o médico de plantão chamou um neurocirurgião, ela foi forçada a me contar a verdade. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ainda estou chocada. Só tivemos alguns minutos antes que ela entrasse em coma e morresse. Ela me pediu para trazê-la de volta para você e Edward, e é exatamente isso o que estou fazendo. Agora, não vamos mais deixa-lo esperando.

Caminharam de braços dados.

-Ele vai ficar decepcionado por você também não poder explicar o comportamento de Rosalie.

Em sua mente, Bella ainda via o semblante marcado de Edward, a expressão sombria e abatida que perdurara durante a viagem até Idaho Falls naquela manhã. Uma vez, quando ele lhe fez uma pergunta, notara a falta de brilho em seu olhar. A expressão fria correspondia à sua, com nuances de angústia e raiva.

-_Non, non, mon ange_. Se não estiver enganada, Rosalie despedaçou o coração do marido quando optou por manter em segredo. Mas era decisão dela. Agora, é fato consumado, e você e Edward devem continuar suas vidas.

Tudo o que Esme dizia fazia sentido. Mas não aliviava o vazio imenso que Esme experimentava. Sua existência parecia fútil agora, pois Rosalie não estava mais viva. De alguma forma, de uma maneira infantil, acreditara que ver Esme espantaria a dor. Ela sempre lhe parecera capaz de consertar o mundo.

-Quero que pense em outra coisa enquanto eu estiver aqui – continuou a francesa. – Quando voltar a Paris, gostaria de levá-la comigo. Graças ao seu maravilhoso pai, tenho dinheiro suficiente em investimentos para comprar um apartamento e viver confortavelmente. Você e eu podíamos morar juntas outra vez. Rosalie me contou sobre o homem que mentiu para você, o pai da criança que carrega. Ele não é digno de você. Quero ajudá-la a criar o bebê até que o homem certo surja em sua vida e se case com você. Enquanto isso me dará grande prazer ser avó, _mon ange_. E acredito que vá ajudá-la.

Emocionada até as lágrimas ante a generosidade, Bella abraçou Esme, forte. Mas não respondeu à sugestão. Não podia pensar além daquele momento, não quando Edward se aproximava o que significava que o corpo de Rosalie já fora colocado no carro fúnebre. Ele e os Woods estavam prontos para partir. Tudo o que ela queria era chegar ao velório e ficar ao lado da irmã.

-Edward – saudou Bella, quando ele as alcançou. – Esta é Esme Beliveau. Esme, Edward Cullen, o marido de Rosalie.

Edward cumprimentou Esme com as duas mãos por um longo tempo. O gesto era demais para Esme, que precisou desviar o olhar enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas.

-Queria conhece-la já há muito tempo – declarou ele, calmo. – Rosalie adorava você.

-Ela adorava _você_ – corrigiu Esme, com a franqueza característica. Bella percebeu como suas mãos se fecharam, como se mal controlasse os movimentos. –Sei que não acredita, mas é verdade. Senão, não teria se casado com você, semanas após conhecê-lo. Para ela, foi _coup de foudre_. Amor à primeira vista.

A expressão de Edward tomou um ar de amargura e cinismo, aprofundando as sombras abaixo dos olhos.

-Como disse a Bella, acho que Rosalie o amava demais – Naquele instante, Edward virou a cabeça, mas Esme não se intimidou. – Ela encontrou o amor perfeito em você. Mas quando descobriu que sua vida seria curta, acredito que seus temores tenham imperado. Talvez ela estivesse com medo de reconhecer que logo tudo se acabaria. Seu amor se tornou doloroso para ela. Além disse, também temia que você _deixasse_ de amá-la, porque tinha uma doença fatal e não poderia mais ser a mulher com quem você se casou.

Bella já previa a cara feia de Edward e desejou que Esme parasse com suas teorias. Não percebia que ele não acreditava em nada daquilo. Nem ela acreditava. Pela primeira vez, não era capaz de penetrar nos motivos do comportamento da irmã.

-Tenho certeza de que ela preferiu deixar que pensasse que ela não o amava mais. Em sua mente, era melhor que você guardasse a imagem dela de quando era completa, ao invés de se arriscar deixá-lo vê-la definhar.

-Ela lhe disse isso? – Bella ouviu Max perguntar, num tom frio.

-_Non_. Sua preocupação maior era poupá-lo de uma longa viagem à França. Ela queria vir até vocês.

Bella não suportava mais e sabia que Edward também não.

-Podemos ir?

Edward lançou um olhar à cunhada.

-Não devia ficar de pé tanto tempo. Está se sentindo bem?

Desde o desmaio, ele vinha mostrando preocupação notável com seu bem-estar.

-Sim. Só estou ansiosa para chegar ao velório.

Ele estudou seu rosto como se não estivesse acreditando em suas palavras; então, voltou-se para Esme.

-Jesse, meu capataz, já pegou a sua bagagem. Se estiver pronta, vou levá-las no carro.

Esme assentiu e deu o braço a Esme enquanto caminhavam os três para as portas do terminal.

-Que arranjos providenciou?

-Vamos realizar os serviços ao lado da sepultura amanhã ao meio dia no cemitério de West Yellowstone – informou Edward. –Depois de velarmos o corpo esta tarde, voltaremos à fazenda. A viagem deve ter sido cansativa, e Bella precisa descansar.

-Não é problema seu, Edward. Não sou criança. –disparou Bella. –Está falando em ir para casa, e ainda nem vimos Rosalie. Posso decidir ficar lá a noite inteira.

-Não. Isso é exatamente o que não vai fazer – sentenciou ele, com o tipo de autoridade que ela imaginava ser-lhe útil como agente. – Estou pensando em seu bebê. Se não começar a se cuidar, vai ter problemas.

Como ele se atrevia a lhe dar ordens?

-Acha que alguma coisa mais importa para mim? Ninguém entende. –A voz falhou, e ela se apressou para acompanhar Esme e Edward. Mas apenas deu alguns passos antes de começar a chorar novamente. As palavras sussurradas de conforto não ajudaram.

-Se ela quiser passar mais tempo com a irmã, ficarei num hotel esta noite com ela, Max. Iremos a West Yellowstone amanhã de manhã na limusine fúnebre.

-Agradeço a sugestão, mas, por razões que não desejo externar no momento, pois não seria uma boa idéia, a saúde de Bella está em risco. Ela precisa estar em casa, onde podemos cuidar dela.

Bella não podia ouvir mais nada, e correu para o carro.

-Sr. Cullen?

Edward estava conversando com Jesse a respeito de quando seria a melhor hora para contar a Bella que ele marcara para ela uma consulta com um médico. Ao ouvir o chamado, interrompeu-se e voltou-se para o diretor.

-Se quiser me acompanhar, mostrarei onde alojamos sua esposa.

O momento chegara.

Tudo parecia irreal a Edward. Ele mal acreditava que ia ver Rosalie novamente naquela estranha situação.

Deixando Bella inconsolável num sofá, entre Ida e Esme, acompanhou o homem.

A casa funerária tinha várias salas. No final do corredor, viu uma placa com o nome de Rosalie e uma sensação gelada invadiu-lhe o coração. Dentro da sala cheia de flores, foi tomado pela mistura de perfumes, que acrescentava um toque amargo ao pesadelo que vivera.

Um telefonema ao escritório informara sobre a morte de Rosalie, e parecia que o departamento todo enviara flores ou telefonara para mostrar solidariedade. Da mesma forma, a notícia se espalhara rápido entre os amigos e conhecidos em West Yellowstone e nas áreas vizinhas.

Seus olhos voltaram imediatamente para o caixão num canto da sala.

Rosalie.

Edward se sentiu afundar em areia movediça. Com sentimentos de relutância e temor, deu os passos até alcança-la.

Por causa de seu trabalho, a visão de uma pessoa morta não lhe era uma nova experiência, mas aquela era Rosalie.

Saltou ou um soluço carregado de emoção.

Sem perceber a passagem do tempo, fitou a mulher que roubara seu coração e então o despedaçara.

Sem o espírito a animar-lhe o corpo, teve dificuldade em reconhece-la. A morte roubara o brilho de seu cabelo ruivo, e aqueles incríveis olhos verdes estavam fechados para sempre.

**Rosalie. Querida Rosalie. Porque escolheu sofrer sozinha? Não sabia o quanto a amava? Porque me deixou há tanto tempo? Porque não me ajudou? Não me preparou?**

Sentiu tristeza ao pensar nas privações que suas ações proporcionaram. Lágrimas umedeceram seus cílios novamente, querendo se libertar. Mais tarde, depois de se entregar à dor, inclinou-se e beijou seus lábios frios pela última vez.

_Adeus, meu amor_.

Tocou em suas mãos entrelaçadas rapidamente, então virou-se determinado e saiu da sala.

Bella permanecera fora, aguardando. Quando a viu, sentiu o coração falhar, e então ficou completamente imóvel.

Ela o fitou com os olhos verdes umedecidos, o rosto translúcido de dor, mas ainda assim, vibrantemente viva e suave ao toque.

Sentiu raiva, chegando próximo ao ódio. Não queria olhar para ela; não queria ser atormentado por aquele semblante bizarro. Não queria ser tentado por aquele cabelo ruivo brilhante. Não queria sentir a necessidade de se perder em seu perfume.

Quando viu seus lábios estremecerem, sentiu o desejo insano de acalma-los com um beijo. Mas eram os lábios errados. **Aquela era a gêmea errada.**

Deu-lhe passagem.

Ela o chamou, mas ele não atendeu. Não podia. Naquele momento, precisava ficar o mais longe possível da cunhada.

Bella sentia como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do corpo. Ao ver a dor no rosto de Edward, desejara conforta-lo por um instante. Mas ao ver os olhos escuros cheios de raiva, vislumbrou um lado do cunhado que quase a imobilizou.

Não devia ter esperado do lado de fora. Devia ter ficado na sala de recepção com Esme e os Woods. Talvez Edward tivesse se sentido acuado, pois achou que ela o estava observando. Ele não a conhecia suficientemente bem para perceber que ela nunca invadiria sua privacidade.

Queria estar perto de Rosalie, mesmo que isso significasse ficar de pé do lado de fora. Esme e os Woods tinham feito o máximo para dar conforto, mas queria ficar sozinha, e havia pouca privacidade na pequena casa funerária. Não sabia mais para onde ir, a não ser o corredor vazio.

Com peso extra no coração, entrou na sala de velório. Da porta, avistou o cabelo e o rosto de Rosalie e ficou chocada ao ver a irmã deitada tão imóvel.

Nada lhe parecia real. Nem a irmã, nem a sala pequena onde o perfume pesado das flores a fazia se sentir nauseada.

-Remo... –a voz era trêmula – por que fez isso conosco? Nunca foi cruel em toda a sua vida. Em que estava pensando? _Odeio_ o que fez. Não posso perdoá-la. Não vou mais chorar por sua causa. Está me ouvindo?

Alucinada de dor, Bella se voltou e saiu correndo da sala.

Passando pelo salão, correu para fora, procurando um ar que não estivesse carregado do perfume de flores.

-Vamos, Bella. Só mais alguns passos – declarou Max, a voz grave, materializando-se como que saído do nada.

Ele passou um braço forte ao redor de sua cintura e a escoltou até o carro, estacionado numa vaga da casa funerária.

Agradecida pela ajuda, ela se apoiou nele, fraca demais para protestar. Após ajudá-la a subir, ele fechou a porta, deu a volta e foi para trás do volante. Deu a partida no motor.

-Espere. E quanto a Esme?

-Pedi a ela que fosse para a fazenda com Ida e Jesse.

Ela voltou o rosto para encara-lo.

-Por quê?

-Contarei no caminho – murmurou ele, a expressão pouco esclarecedora.

-Me contar o que? Pare de me tratar como criança.

Ela ouviu que ele respirava fundo.

-Não é fácil para mim, mas precisa ser dito.

-Se está preocupado com o fato de eu querer ficar perto de Rosalie até amanhã, não precisa mais. Aquela não era a Rosalie de que me lembro.

-Nem eu – sussurrou ele, com tanta emoção que ela mal pôde suportar.

-Gostaria de não tê-la visto.

-Nós _precisávamos_ vê-la – sentenciou ele. – Ou nunca acreditaríamos que ela realmente se foi.

-Ainda mal acredito.

-Bella...

Ela o interrompeu:

-Não estava me intrometendo agora há pouco. Quero que saiba disso.

-Eu a acusei?

-Não. – Mas nunca esqueceria a expressão fria em seus olhos.

-Bella, me ouça. Antes de sairmos da fazenda hoje, marquei uma consulta para você com o dr. Harvey.

-Você o quê?

-Quando chegarmos a Rexburg, vamos parar no hospital. É por isso que mandei Esme ir com Jesse. Ela há está cansada da viagem e não faço idéia de quanto tempo a consulta vai durar.

Cerrando os dentes, ela disparou:

-Caso tenha esquecido, eu fiz uma consulta há dois dias, e não gosto da maneira como está tentando tomar conta de minha vida. Eu decido quando preciso consultar um médico. Se é assim que você tratava Ro...

Tarde demais para se interromper, arrependida por ter sequer pensado tal coisa, ela simplesmente improvisou:

-Des...desculpe. Não queria dizer isso. Para falar a verdade, detesto incomodá-lo, acrescentando mais preocupações a você. Rosalie nos colocou numa situação difícil e...

-Foi uma coisa boa o que ela fez. – A voz solene estava vários tons mais baixa. – De outra forma, poderíamos continuar pensando que sua inexplicável pressão alta, seu desmaio, nada tivesse a ver com os sintomas de... –A voz pareceu falhar. – Que você talvez possa ter um tumor no cérebro também.

Bella piscou engasgou. Não porque estivesse com medo de morrer, particularmente, mas porque, pela primeira vez na vida, não relacionara o estado de saúde de Rosalie com o seu próprio. Estivera ocupada demais lidando com as realidades da gravidez e em como sustentaria o bebê para pensar em outra coisa. Estava tão confusa que foi preciso Edward alertá-la. Edward, que, mesmo na dor da perda, chegara a uma conclusão que fazia sentido.

-Desculpe por ter sido tão estúpido – declarou ele. –A idéia me assustou muito também, mas por razoes óbvias, precisava ser dito.

-Não se desculpe. Devia ter me ocorrido assim que soube dos acontecimentos.

-Se o médico descobrir um tumor, não vou deixar que morra sem lutar. Rosalie me tirou a oportunidade de fazer alguma diferença. Isso não vai acontecer novamente – prometeu ele.

-O tumor maligno era inoperável – ponderou Sílvia, em voz baixa. – Muito provavelmente o meu está em estágio mais avançado, como o de Rosalie, o que significa que não tenho muito tempo e não há nada que alguém possa fazer.

-Como pode ficar aí dizendo tais coisas, quando não faz a mínima idéia se o médico pode ajudar ou não? Estamos falando sobre a sua vida, Bella! E a do seu bebê! –alertou ele, então acelerou o carro.

Bella se retraiu ante a raiva dele enquanto voavam pela auto-estrada rumo a Rexburg. A placa na estrada informava que faltavam apenas cinqüenta quilômetros.

Como uma vítima de afogamento, a vida passou na frente de seus olhos. De repente, ela lamentou:

-É por isso que Rosalie queria que trocasse de lugar com ela! Ela estava com medo de que partilhássemos da mesma situação fatal. Quando ela descobriu que eu estava grávida, não queria que ficasse sozinha quando o fim chegasse, e sabia que você não me daria as costas.

Bella o encarou. Tinha certeza de que ele chegara à mesma conclusão.

-Desculpe se ela o colocou numa posição tão terrível – lamentou Bella. –Talvez em uns poucos dias ou semanas você se livre de mim e...

-Se disser isso de novo...

Bella engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, assustada com a agressividade de seu tom.

-Não sei ao certo o que estava se passando na mente de minha mulher – comentou ele, com voz menos ameaçadora do que a de poucos instantes – mas, se ela acreditava que você sofria do mesmo tumor, acho inconcebível que não tenha entrado em contato com você assim que recebeu o diagnóstico, para que procurasse um neurocirurgião imediatamente.

Bella acabara de pensar nisso, mas não queria admitir; amava Rosalie demais e odiava ser-lhe desleal. Então, outra idéia se formou, uma mais plausível, e se agarrou a ela.

-Talvez ela quisesse me poupar de meses de sofrimento inútil.

-Talvez. Nunca saberemos. – Balançou a cabeça. – O que quer que tenha se passado na mente de Rosalie, qualquer segredo, se foi com ela.

-Se soubéssemos o nome do méd...

-Contratei um investigador para descobrir isso. –Ele antecipara seus pensamentos mais rápido do que ela pudera dar vazão às palavras. –Pode levar algum tempo até que apareça com alguma informação. Mas nada disso importa agora. Você e o bebê são as principais preocupações.

O bebê. Oh, meu Deus, o bebê.

**É, vcs conseguiram, obrigada pessoas**

**Continuem comentando e me ajudando a descobrir meus erros aki na fic**

**Sigam-me no Twitter e no Tumblr (no meu perfil)**

**E me façam perguntas ok? : **.com/ask


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 08

-Entre, Bella. Sr. Cullen. Sentem-se. Estava à sua espera.

Edward cumprimentou o dr. Harvey.

-Agradecemos por encaixar Bella com tão pouca antecedência.

Edward tinha uma capacidade de tomar conta da situação, mas provavelmente nem se dava conta disso. Não estivesse tão fraca e confusa, Bella teria dito alguma coisa, mesmo que o embaraçasse na frente daquele médico compassivo.

-Bella, creio que seu cunhado já lhe confidenciou seus temores.

Ela assentiu, desajeitada.

O médico franziu o cenho e se sentou à escrivaninha.

-Tomei a liberdade de discutir o seu caso com o dr. Masen, o neurocirurgião da equipe. Assim que acabarmos de conversar, você deverá ir à sala dele na ala leste. – O médico fez uma pausa. – Se nos últimos quinze meses você não teve problemas médicos anteriores à gravidez, problemas que possa ter esquecido de me contar quando levantei seu histórico médico, então, teria dificuldade em acreditar que você sofre de um tumor no cérebro.

-Graças a Deus!

Bella ficou tocada com a emoção de Edward.

-Por favor, não me interprete mal, sr. Cullen. Há um fator de probabilidade aqui que diz que Bella _poderia_ partilhar da situação da irmã. Mas pode não estar num ponto tão avançado, ou pode estar numa posição que ainda não a tenha afetado. Esse é o departamento do dr. Masen. Infelizmente uma varredura por radiação não é possível por causa do bebê.

Bella estremeceu, não apenas pelo comentário do médico, mas porque a expressão de Edward era desolada. Não passava de uma farsa desde a noite em que ele chegara à fazenda e encontrara a _ela_, ao invés de Rosalie.

O médico olhou para Bella.

-O dr. Masen e eu visualizamos a possibilidade de submete-la à quimioterapia. Não sabemos quais os efeitos possíveis, caso ocorram, sobre o bebê. Mas já está com quase dezessete semanas agora. Não obstante, tudo parece correr bem e não antevemos problemas.

-Esqueça o bebê. – interrompeu Edward. – Se Bella realmente tiver um tumor, e for operável ou tratável com quimioterapia, então, precisamos agir _agora._

O médico voltou a encarar Bella.

-Concordo. Como se sente a esse respeito, Bella?

Ela não reconhecia sentimento algum a não ser dor profunda, desespero e uma sombria falta de esperança. Devagar, balançou a cabeça.

-Não.

-Não está falando sério. – A voz de Edward parecia vir de muito fundo da alma.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

-Edward, agradeço a sua preocupação. Você tem sido maravilhoso para mim, quando nem precisava sê-lo. Desculpe por Rosalie forçá-lo a sentir uma responsabilidade totalmente sem garantia por mim. Mas isto é meu problema, não seu. Se não se importar, gostaria de conversar com o médico a sós. Por favor, não se ofenda.

Bella percebeu sua raiva e o enrijecer de seu corpo antes de se levantar e deixar a sala. Ele fechou a porta com cuidado, informando-a de que se controlava com muito custo.

Bella sentou-se mais na beirada da cadeira.

-Doutor – começou, com voz trêmula – uma vez que eu e Rosalie tivemos o mesmo histórico médico desde o dia do nascimento, provavelmente há um tumor. Provavelmente é inoperável, o que significa que não vou viver muito.

Ele franziu os lábios.

-Não saberemos nada antes de fazer os exames.

-Será uma perda de tempo. Gostaria de estar livre para comparecer ao enterro de minha irmã amanhã, e então vou para Paris passar um tempo com minha madrasta. Ela estava com Rosalie no final, e saberá o que fazer por mim. Quero ser enterrada na França com meus pais.

Levou algum tempo até que o médico respondesse:

-Posso entender seus motivos e sou simpatizante. Entretanto, precisa considerar a possibilidade de o tumor não existir. Você não sofre de dores de cabeça. Não perdeu a audição, nem teve a visão embaçada.

-Mas minha pressão está alta e não sabe explicar por quê. Quando fiz um _check-up_ em Nova York, não ia ao médico havia mais de dois anos. Não sei dizer se minha pressão era normal antes daquela visita.

Ele agarrou o lápis.

-Está relutante, pois está assustada em saber a verdade. Não a culpo.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

-Dr. Harvey, não está entendendo. Já sei a verdade. Bella e eu vivemos uma vida unida, dividimos tudo. Seria anormal se não morrêssemos exatamente da mesma forma.

Se posso ser grata por alguma coisa –declarou, trêmula –é por meu bebê morrer comigo e sofrer o mesmo destino.

Ele franziu ainda mais o cenho e se levantou, enfiando as mãos no bolso.

-Não é o tipo de conversa que quero ouvir. Meus instintos como médico dizem que você não vai morrer de tumor no cérebro. Quero que faça os exames para confirmar meu diagnóstico.

-Não vai confirmar, você sabe.

-Uma coisa que aprendi em muitos anos de prática médica é que nunca se deve presumir nada. Há muitas variáveis que devem ser consideradas ao se analisar no global.

-Não no meu caso.

O sorriso era gentil.

-Percebo que você e sua irmã tiveram uma existência única. Mas admita que por um instante que você _não_ partilha da mesma condição fatal.

Bella sabia que ele estava tentando dar-lhe esperança, mas ele não entendia. Ninguém nunca entenderia, exceto Rosalie, e ela se fora.

-Considerando sua pressão alta, não quero que viaje para lugar algum, e não quero que viva como uma bomba-relógio em potencial pelo resto da gravidez. É melhor descobrir já, como sugeriu seu cunhado, assim sua mente deixará o corpo relaxar, o que diminui a probabilidade de toxemia. Mas é uma decisão que deve tomar depois de conversar com o dr. Masen.

Ele foi até a porta e a abriu bem a tempo de Bella perceber Edward lá fora. Irracionalmente, ela se irritou por ele ainda estar por perto. Mas o que realmente a aborreceu foi vê-lo conversando com uma enfermeira como se fosse seu marido e tivesse o direito de discutir seu caso.

O dr. Harvey encorajou-a batendo em seu ombro.

-Quando acabar com o dr. Masen, volte para me ver.

-Faremos isso – respondeu Edward por ela. Acabara a conversa com a enfermeira e já os alcançava.

Bella passou por eles sem dizer nada. Edward planejara a consulta, insistira em ficar com ela para ter certeza de que compareceria à sala do neurocirurgião. Se estivesse sozinha, disse a si mesma, deixaria o hospital sem olhar para trás.

Edward a tomou pelo cotovelo.

-Ele está no fim do corredor, virando aqui. A enfermeira me disse que o exame só leva meia hora e não há nenhum desconforto. Vão entregar os resultados ao dr. Harvey em uma hora. Enquanto esperamos, podemos jantar na lanchonete.

-Não estou com fome. – Ela começou a caminhar mais rápido.

Ele a manteve bem segura.

-Eu estou.

-Então, _você_ come, e pare de se preocupar comigo.

-isso é impossível! – murmurou ele, com calma enervante. – Chegamos.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele abriu a porta da sala do dr. Masen e a introduziu.

Se não houvesse tantos pacientes na sala de espera, Bella teria livrado o braço. Encontrava grande dificuldade em controlar a irritação.

-Sou Bella Swan – anunciou à recepcionista, antes que Edward tomasse a dianteira.

-Oh, sim. Acabamos de receber seu prontuário. Deve ir lá para trás. Segunda porta à esquerda.

Bella se virou para encarar Edward.

-Não há necessidade de esperar.

-Mesmo assim, vou ficar – sentenciou ele, sem permitir recorrência. – na verdade, planejo conversar com o dr. Masen antes dos exames. Vamos?

Forçada a conter o ressentimento ante tamanha interferência, Bella caminhou à sua frente de propósito, de modo que ele não pudesse pegar seu braço.

Entraram em outro consultório parecido com o anterior. O médico tivera de encaixa-la entre outras consultas, e ela achava que teria que esperar bastante. Mas estava errada.

Assim que se sentaram, um homem magro, imaculadamente vestido, já com seus cinqüenta anos para mais, apareceu com seu prontuário. Apresentou-se, cumprimentou-os e sentou-se à borda da escrivaninha.

-O dr. Harvey e eu discutimos o seu caso longamente, srta. Swan, e, baseados na sua consulta anterior, acreditamos que não tenha um tumor. Mas achamos mais seguro que o sr. Culln a trouxesse para sabermos com certeza.

-Se encontrar um tumor, será inoperável como o de Rosalie. Portanto, não vejo sentido.

-É verdade que você e sua irmã tiveram históricos médicos similares. Mas estudos de casos em gêmeos idênticos revelaram que, quando se trata de órgãos mais importantes do corpo, tais como o cérebro ou o coração, um dos gêmeos pode manifestar um estado grave que pode inexistir no outro.

-Não tenho razão para não acreditar, doutor, mas não acho que as estatísticas se apliquem a mim e Rosalie.

-Porque não enfrentaram nenhuma enfermidade mais grave.

-Se ela não tem um tumor, então, o que, na sua opinião, pode ter causado o desmaio? –perguntou Edward, enquanto Bella ainda ponderava sobre o comentário.

O médico olhou para Bella.

-A ciência médica não pode explicar a extraordinária ligação mental partilhada pelos gêmeos. De acordo com o histórico, você sentiu que sua irmã tinha morrido. Se eu fosse gêmeo e tivesse vivido uma experiência assim, não tenho certeza de que a dor e o choque, combinados à alta ansiedade, não me teriam feito desmaiar também. Mas vamos ver o que diz o exame. Vou pedir a Mary que a leve ao centro de exames. Sr. Cullen, é bem vindo para acompanha-la até a sala de espera.

Com um sentimento de inevitabilidade, Bella ouviu Edward aceitar o convite do médico.

_Dane-se ele e seu senso de dever_.

Tinham acabado de sair do velório. Edward não devia estar tratando de nada, a não ser aliviar a dor.

**Que droga, Rosalie. Dane-se por nos deixar nessa situação.**

Edward se sentou para esperar e descansou a cabeça contra a parede, exausto. Tinha a impressão de que mal fechara os olhos quando ouviu alguém dizer:

-Sr. Cullen, o médico pediu para que o acordasse. Sua cunhada está aguardando na sala do dr. Harvey.

Sobressaltado, Edward deu uma olhada no relógio. Quase uma hora e meia havia se passado. O resultado dos exames já devia estar pronto.

Surpreso por ter realmente dormido, levantou-se e andou a passos largos através dos corredores, a ansiedade concentrando-se na boca do estômago. Por alguma razão, que ainda tinha de entender, a segurança do bebê e a de Bella passaram a ser tudo para ele. Não podia atribuir seus sentimentos à perda que experimentara. Não fazia sentido.

Ao entrar no consultório, procurou atento por Bella, mas ela se recusou a encará-lo. Sua pele estava mais pálida que antes.

Voltou-se para o médico.

-Qual é o veredicto? –exigiu, sem rodeios.

O dr. Harvey sorriu.

-É exatamente como imaginei. Bella não mostra sinais de tumor.

-Graças a Deus. – Seu alívio era genuíno. Edward sentia que podia respirar novamente. Mas quando percebeu que Bella não estava dizendo nada, procurou seus olhos. – O que foi, Bella? Isso significa que vai poder ter o seu bebê. Vai poder criar seu filho.

-Não é tão simples assim, não é? – respondeu o médico por ela. Voltou-se para Edward. –Não tenho dúvida de que ela vai dar à luz uma criança saudável, desde que tome cuidado consigo mesma. Mas, por causa do estresse, temo que a pressão esteja mais alta que no outro dia. Estou recomendando que, tão logo o enterro se encerre, ela vá direto para a cama e fique lá, sem meio termo.

-Vou cuidar disso – decretou Edward, ignorando o olhar furioso dela.

-Ótimo, espero vê-la daqui a uma semana, Bella. Fale com a recepcionista e marque a consulta. Lembre-se: nada de sal.

Quando Bella não respondeu, Edward interveio:

-Daqui em diante, vou verificar todo o cardápio com a caseira.

Despediram-se, e Edward acompanhou Bella à recepção. Marcada a consulta, escoltou-a para fora. Estava mais frio do que quando chegaram.

-O ar-condicionado vai aquece-la em um ou dois minutos –murmurou ele, dirigindo do estacionamento do hospital até a via principal. Não tinham ido longe quando viu uma mercearia e estacionou. –Vou comprar alguma coisa para comermos. De que gostaria?

-Nada, obrigada. –Ela se mantinha olhando pela janela, quieta e distante como uma estátua.

-Volto já.

Sem perder tempo, Edward apressou-se para a loja, escolheu uvas, maçãs e bananas e colocou num pacote, pegou alguns refrigerantes sem sódio e passou pelo caixa, tudo isso em poucos minutos. Bella não fez nenhum comentário quando ele voltou.

Após terem viajado um trecho, ele comentou:

-Precisa comer alguma coisa. Ordens do médico. Senão vai estar fraca demais para comparecer ao enterro amanhã. –Mencionou o funeral de propósito para espanta-la.

Aliviado, viu-a escolher algumas uvas e começar a come-las.

Alarmado e com raiva daquele silêncio, Edward protestou:

-Bella, não se feche! Foi exatamente o que Rosalie fez, para nós dois, e você sabe como nos magoou. Não cometa o mesmo erro. Fale comigo, droga!

-O que quer que eu diga? – Ela se voltou, olhando-o de forma acusadora. – Que aprecio a maneira como dirige minha vida?

-É o que estou fazendo? –questionou Edward, esforçando-se para manter o controle. –Teria se importado em consultar um médico para verificar a pressão por conta própria?

-Se teria ou não, não é da sua conta. Depois do enterro, vou para Nova York.

-Ah, não vai mesmo! O dr. Harvey ordenou repouso permanente.

-Primeiro, tenho de fechar meu apartamento em Nova York. Depois, vou para Paris.

_Paris?_

-Acha honestamente que o homem que a engravidou vai se divorciar e se casar com você? –Ele sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas não podia evitar.

-Não. –A voz dela se alterou, tocando o coração de Edward. –Minha decisão não tem nada a ver com ele. Na verdade, penso muito pouco em Mike.

-Então, o que está dizendo?

-Esme me convidou para morar com ela.

Ele fechou o punho no volante.

-Está fora de questão. Ela acaba de largar o marido, e vai ser obrigada a enfrentar Paul Beliveau quando voltar a Paris. A vida dela vai ser conturbada, não importa o que ela decida fazer depois. Não é ambiente para você. Talvez, mais tarde, depois que o bebê nascer e você estiver de volta ao normal, quando as coisas estiverem mais assentadas para ela, de um jeito ou de outro, você possa fazer uma visita. Mas agora, não vai viajar a lugar algum. O médico proibiu viagens aéreas até a sua pressão voltar ao normal.

Ouviu-a respirar fundo.

-Não me importo com o que o médico diga. É a minha vida.

-Não é mais – nocauteou Edward. – Está carregando uma criança que por acaso é minha sobrinha ou sobrinho. Esse bebê era tão importante para Rosalie que ela a mandou para a fazenda, onde sabia que cuidaríamos de você. Está querendo fazer pouco caso dela? É dessa forma que pretende honrar a memória de sua irmã? – Quis matar o ponto, ignorando completamente a crueldade das próprias palavras.

-Como se atreve a dizer isso a mim?

-Me atrevo porque você não está pensando claramente agora. Não sabe o quanto é abençoada por _não_ ter aquele tumor? Vai ter a oportunidade de dar à luz!

**-Você quer dizer que vou ter a oportunidade de dar à luz uma criança que sempre quis ter com Rosalie! Por que simplesmente não admite? Não se conforma por eu estar viva, ao invés dela!**

Edward ficou em silêncio por um segundo.

-Pode ter sido verdade, quando a dor era muito grande – admitiu ele, com honestidade – mas não é mais esse o caso. O que quer, Bella? Quer fazer disto uma tragédia grega? Não se importa com ninguém além de você mesma?

-Me deixe sair do carro!

-Esqueça. Se está querendo se suicidar, não vou deixa-la levar isso adiante. Temos de enterrar Rosalie amanhã, e então, você vai para a cama e não vai sair de lá.

-Não pode me forçar!

-Não me tente.

-Odeio você. Não consigo imaginar o que Rosalie viu em você.

-Obviamente não o suficiente.

-Bom Deus, Edward. Não quis dizer isso. – Bella sentia-se como que saindo de um transe, num arroubo de desespero e falta de esperança. –Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, o que estou dizendo.

Ela sabia que tinha sido horrível com ele, mas as palavras pareciam se despejar sem critério. Não tinha o direito de tratá-lo daquela forma. Era um homem que sofrera também. Um homem excepcional, e que estava sendo maravilhoso com ela.

E tudo o que ela fizera em troca fora atirar a raiva contra ele. Limpou as lágrimas e desviou o olhar, humilhada por seu comportamento pouco característico.

-Vamos concordar que nenhum de nós está bem – resmungou ele. –Agora, sugiro que comece a comer e beber, ou encosto na estrada e a forço goela abaixo.

-... e assim, dedicamos o túmulo de nossa querida falecida, Rosalie Swan Cullen, pedindo a bênção de Deus para protege-la dos elementos até o dia glorioso em que todos se erguerão triunfalmente do túmulo e se unirão na glória de Nosso Senhor. Amém.

Um grupo grande se reunira. Tantas pessoas que Bella não conhecia, incluindo o pastor que conduzia os serviços dominicais na Capela dos Pinhos em West Yellowstone e que casara Rosalie e Edward.

Alice Hale, uma amiga chegada de Rosalie e quem Bella gostara de imediato, foi a primeira a jogar uma rosa sobre o caixão azul-claro que Edward escolhera. Azul-claro era a cor favorita de Rosalie.

Um por um, todos fizeram sua homenagem. Depois que Ida e Jesse se despedira, foi a vez de Esme. Então, Bella posicionou sua rosa. Estava tremendo tanto que Edward teve de ampara-la nos últimos passos.

-Remo – sussurrou ela, ainda chocada com a idéia de a irmã estar deitada naquele caixão. –Prometeu que nada iria acontecer a você. Mentiu para mim. Que farei sem você? – De repente, as lágrimas que estivera retendo se manifestaram.

-Bella... –A voz de Edward ressoou em sua alma. Sentiu seu braço ao redor da cintura quando ele começou a conduzi-la para longe do túmulo.

-Não. Ainda não.

-Precisamos encerrar, Bella. Então, vamos voltar – sussurrou ele, implorando.

-Não podemos deixá-la ir para aquele chão frio e escruto. Não posso suportar. Papai sempre a chamava de sua garota brilho do sol.

-Ela está com seus pais agora. O sol está brilhando lá, eu juro. Ela está feliz.

-Como sabe? – Choramingou ela, num tom lamentoso, agarrando-se à lapela do terno.

Quando o encarou, os olhos negros refletiam sua agonia. Foi a última coisa de que se lembrou antes que tudo ficasse negro.

-Oi!

Mike assentiu ao rapaz de camiseta que abrira a porta da gerência.

-Se está aqui por causa da vaga – informou o rapaz -, o único apartamento disponível foi alugado há uma semana.

-_Non, non_. Estou procurando alguém. Bella Swan.

-Fala daquela ruiva de pernas longas?

Mike limpou a garganta.

-Sim. Ela ainda mora aqui?

-Mora.

-Não consegui falar com ela pelo telefone.

-Ela não está na cidade.

-Sabe como posso entrar em contato com ela?

-É parente?

Ainda que tivesse vontade de mentir, Mike não se atreveu.

Já tinha havido muitas mentiras. Nunca saberia se Lauren já estava a par de seu relacionamento com Bella. Seria típico dela não dizer nada e sofrer em silêncio.

-_Non_. Ela é uma amiga muito chegada.

-Então, não posso lhe dar essa informação. Mas se quiser deixar uma carta, vou providenciar para que chegue a seu endereço.

Mike balançou a cabeça.

-Está certo. Sabe quando ela deve estar de volta?

-Não. Se ela perguntar, quem a esteve procurando?

-Não importa. Obrigado por sua atenção.

-Disponha.

A porta se fechou no rosto de Mike.

Não fora a Nova York a trabalho; Bella era a única razão para aquela viagem rápida. A censura de George, juntamente com sua própria reprimenda, o mantiveram acordado várias noites, até que a consciência o forçasse a tomar alguma atitude quanto à dor que lhe infligira.

Queria pedir desculpas, se explicar. Implorar seu perdão. _Vê-la uma última vez_, uma voz interior se manifestou.

E então o quê?

A menos que se divorciasse da esposa, que ainda amava, não tinha direito a nada de Bella, nem mesmo de revê-la.

Não havia solução sem corações partidos, percebeu com tristeza, enquanto se forçava a descer as escadas pensando em tomar um táxi.

Ela provavelmente iria ao apartamento da próxima vez que viesse a Nova York a trabalho. Talvez, então, já teria decidido se seria melhor deixar tudo como estava. No entanto, quando um táxi surgiu no tráfego intenso, a decepção por não vê-la se intensificou tanto que teve que admitir que não estava preparado para tira-la de sua vida.

Toda vez que a porta do quarto de hospital se abria, Bella temia que fosse Edward. Quando Esme entrou, sentiu a tensão se dissipar.

-_Mon ange_... –lamentou a madrasta, com preocupação maternal. –Ainda está tomando soro? Tinha esperança de que estivesse comendo alguma coisa hoje.

Bella virou a cabeça para a janela para evitar a censura da madrasta.

-Não tenho fome.

-Mas você precisa comer! – Esme parecia escandalizada – está magra demais e o bebê precisa de alimentação. Como posso partir com você assim?

-Partir? –Bella sentiu o coração se acelerar em alarme, e se soergueu na cama do hospital para agarrar a mão de Esme. –Mas só está aqui há duas semanas. Não pode ir!

Esme ergueu a mão e acariciou seu rosto.

-Não quero ir, mas meu visto vence em três dias. Depois que Rosalie morreu, não fosse a ajuda de um funcionário da embaixada que era amigo do seu pai, eu não teria conseguido providenciar tudo para minha vinda em tempo hábil.

Bella não percebera que a viagem de Esme a Montana tivera de ser especialmente providenciada. Aceitara a presença da madrasta como divina: ainda assim, não conseguia acreditar que ela partiria.

-Me deixe voltar com você.

-Não há nada de que gostaria mais, mas no momento precisa ficar na cama e recuperar suas forcas. Esse descanso tem sido bom para você. Eu sei, porque sua pressão vem caindo. Estou satisfeita com isso. Agora, se começasse a comer, voltaria contente. Não percebe o quanto Edward está preocupado?

-Edward não tem nada a ver com minha vida!

Lá estava ela novamente, dizendo coisas sobre Edward que realmente não desejava. Mas parecia não poder se conter.

-Não é como ser rude com qualquer um – lembrou Esme, censurando com gentileza. –Porque insiste em mantê-lo afastado?

Bella foi salva de ter de responder, com a chegada do dr. Meyers, o psiquiatra que a acompanhava. Ele pediu a Esme para que os desculpasse enquanto conversava com a paciente a sós. Bella abominava vê-lo quase tanto quanto a Edward.

-Vou estar lá fora quando acabar, _ma chèrie_. – Esme se inclinou para beijar o rosto de Bella, e então deixou o quarto.

O dr. Meyers era um homem tão alto que, quando se sentava na cadeira ao lado da cama, Bella tinha a impressão de que ele ainda estava de pé.

-Li uma transcrição da conversa que teve com o dr. Harvey no dia em que veio para os exames, e descobri algo que precisa ser esclarecido.

Ela não tinha escolha senão ouvir.

-Bella, está querendo perder o bebê porque acha que ele vai crescer e ter um tumor como o que vitimou sua irmã?

Ela estava tão espantada com a perspicácia que não pôde dizer nada e simplesmente desviou o olhar.

-Não vai acontecer, Bella. O tipo e a localização do tumor de sua irmã era muito raro, um caso em vários milhões de nascimentos. Seu bebê é produto de você e do pai da criança, não de sua irmã. Além disso, todos os exames que fizemos indicam que está carregando um bebê normal e saudável.

Essas palavras trouxeram tal alívio a Bella que ela não conseguiu reter as lágrimas.

-Vo... você me deixa envergonhada. – Ela quase engasgou ao dizer. – Por favor, não diga nada a ninguém que eu... que eu disse aquilo.

-Não digo. Mas vou fazer um trato: você começa a comer, e esquecemos toda essa conversa.

-Feito.

-Mais uma coisa. Não acha que já é tempo de parar de punir seu cunhado?

A pergunta a espantou de repente, a maneira com que ele deduzia seus pensamentos e ações parecia excepcional. Sabia que dissera coisas horríveis a Edward, e que não podia mais retira-las. Ele não merecia nada daquilo.

As lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

-Estou tão envergonhada de mim mesma, dr. Meyers. Não sei por que venho tratando-o tão mal.

-É muito simples. Uma parte sua o culpa por ter roubado Rosalie de você. Você admite que a longa separação de sua irmã a levou a se envolver com Mike. Parece razoável que Edward fosse um obstáculo à intimidade que você e Rosalie possuíram um dia. De forma indireta, você o culpa por sua gravidez problemática, pois isso impediu que estivesse com sua irmã quando o fim chegou.

Bella escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

-Tem razão. Mas há mais coisas ainda. Sinto-me culpada sempre que ele está por perto.

-Porquê você acha que ele a odeia por estar viva ao invés de Rosalie?

-Sim! – gritou ela. –Como sabe? –Um soluço descontrolou seu corpo. –Toda vez que ele faz algo gentil para mim, não posso suportar, porque lá no fundo sei que ele se ressente. Não sabe como ele me olhou, como ele falou comigo na noite em que veio para casa e me encontrou no lugar de Rosalie. Foi horrível.

-Não duvido. –murmurou o médico.

-É por isso que prefiro ficar no hospital. Tenho medo de voltar à fazenda e ser uma... farsante.

-Não a culpo por se sentir assim. O que me contou faz sentido.

Ela ergueu o rosto transtornado.

-Faz?

-Sim. Dadas as circunstâncias, tenho certeza de que em alguma época ele tenha realmente odiado o fato de você estar viva, e a esposa, morta.

-Ele quase chegou a dizer – admitiu ela, desolada.

-E é porque é uma pessoa intuitiva, provavelmente captou esses sentimentos sem que ele expressasse. Sua reação natural foi erguer uma defesa. O que precisa entender é que a raiva dele foi normal e natural, assim como a sua foi. Mas aquelas são emoções transitórias. Não perduram. Deixe-me contar-lhe alguma coisa sobre a dor. Depois do choque, do desespero e da dor vem a raiva. É um passo necessário no processo de cicatrização. Já posso lhe adiantar que está superando a pior fase. Hoje, você fez progresso de verdade: admitiu seus sentimentos para mim. Com o tempo, você e seu cunhado vão aceitar o que aconteceu e continuar suas vidas.

-Edward contou-lhe isso?

-Não. Ele não precisava.

-Doutor, como posso me redimir com ele?

-Se conversar com ele, assim como está conversando comigo agora, ajudaria em sua recuperação. O homem esteve no inferno. Perdeu a esposa, uma mulher de quem esteve separado por quase um ano sem saber por quê. Você é toda sua família agora, a única pessoa que entende o que ele está passando e que pode lhe dar o tipo de conforto de que necessita. Ao invés disso, nas duas últimas semanas se recusou a vê-lo ou mesmo a conversar com ele pelo telefone. Seu amor por sua irmã é tão estanque que se esqueceu de que outras pessoas estão feridas também. Ele não tem a quem recorrer para superar isso tudo. Naturalmente, vai superar tudo, no devido tempo. Mas você poderia acelerar o processo.

Bella mal conseguia engolir em seco, sentindo um nó na garganta.

-Estou me sentindo um monstro.

-Não um monstro, mas um ser humano que partilhou um relacionamento único com sua gêmea. Não sei como é isso, mas estudos de casos provaram que as ligações são mais profundas do que com outros irmãos. Conversei com sua madrasta. Aparentemente, ela tentou ajudar você e sua irmã a aprender a levar vidas separadas e encontrar a própria individualidade. Você deu um passo nessa direção, e o bebê que está esperando vai mudar sua maneira de ver as coisas mais uma vez. A pergunta é: você quer mesmo essa criança para fazer tudo o que puder para salvaguardar seu bem-estar? – Ele se levantou da cadeira. – Pense nisso, e me dê uma resposta amanhã.

**Bom genteee**

**Mais um cap pra vcs**

**Postei agora pq to muiiito feliz, assisti eclipse hoje CARAMBA, muito bom. Não vou dar Spoiler. Só digo uma coisa a vontade de ler 'A breve segunda vida de Bree Tanner' aumentou .Ah e eu comprei o combo da promoção do Bugger King e valeu cada centavo.**

**Comentem me falando o que acharam do cap e do filme é claro!**

**Obrigado aos cometários e ate a próxima**

** Comentem por favor**

**ps ACHO que já estou de férias (torçam por mim) pro cap sair todos os dias só depende vcs**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 09

Quando o telefone tocou, Ida acabara de colocar o último copo na máquina de lavar pratos. Pegou o aparelho da parede.

-Fazenda Cullen.

-Alô, Ida.

-Bella? –Ida não estava acreditando. Era a primeira vez que Bella ligava desde que fora internada. Certamente queria falar com Esme, que estava arrumando as malas para viajar para a França no dia seguinte. – Como está, querida?

-Tirei o soro e comecei a comer regularmente. Estou começando a me sentir melhor.

-É a melhor notícia que temos desde há muito, muito tempo.

-Obrigada, Ida. Você e Jesse têm sido maravilhosos para mim. Obrigada pelas flores lindas e as palavras cruzadas, e a camisola nova e os livros.

Ida sentia a sinceridade da jovem mulher, e sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Só gostaria que o agradecimento incluísse Edward. Era com _ele_ que Ida e Esme estavam começando a se preocupar agora. Jesse também se preocupava, só que falava a respeito.

-Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer.

-Foi demais. Mais do que mereço depois da forma como agi.

-Querida, você estava sofrendo. Devia ver como fiquei após a morte de minha mãe. Jesse quase me deixou.

-Verdade?

-Se não me acredita, pergunte a ele.

O comentário fez Bella rir de leve, pela primeira vez após tanto tempo. A caseira queria ouvir a irmã de Rosalie rir novamente, quanto antes, melhor.

-Ida –chamou Bella, num tom sério – Edward está em casa?

A caseira agarrou o aparelho com as duas mãos, excitada.

-Não. Ele foi levar uma ordem judicial, mas tem telefone no carro. Quer anotar o número?

Houve uma breve pausa.

-Acho que ele vai se aborrecer se eu o incomodar?

Ida quis dizer umas poucas e boas para Bella Swan. Àquela altura, porém, estava agradecida demais com a quebra do silêncio para desencorajar a tímida reaproximação entre Bella e Edward.

-Imagine! Está anotando?

-Sim.

Ida lhe deu o número.

-Se ele não atender de imediato, significa que parou para um café. Continue tentando e vai falar com ele.

-Entendi. Obrigada. Como lhe disse no dia em que cheguei à fazenda, você e Jesse são uns anjos. Vejo vocês em breve.

Assim que recolocou o fone no gancho, Ida foi apressada para a garagem, onde Jesse estava consertando a caminhonete. Não podia esperar para lhe contar as boas novas.

Edward conduziu a caminhonete pelas estradas tortuosas entre os pinheiros até avistar a saída para o chalé Burton. Bem antes de tomar a estradinha, viu Taylor, o vizinho, no telhado fazendo os reparos anuais antes que a próxima tempestade chegasse, levando neve às regiões mais baixas.

No ano anterior, ele caíra do telhado, mas o acidente não o impedira de realizar a tarefa novamente. Edward não conhecia outro homem que trabalhasse tanto, ou que tivesse tanto gosto pelo trabalho.

Assim que viu Edward, o ancião acenou.

Edward parou o carro e saiu.

-Não sabe quando é hora de parar? Mais alguns minutos e terei de voltar meus faróis para você.

A risada de Taylor ressoou pela floresta, espantando uma família de esquilos.

-Não vou descer enquanto não acabar. O que o traz aqui? E aliás, como tem passado? – perguntou ele. – pensei que talvez quisesse sair um pouco, ir pescar ou algo assim.

Edward pensara naquilo também. Mas não podia ir a lugar algum, não com Bella à beira de um ataque nervoso, recusando-se a ver todo mundo, exceto Esme, e com Esme partindo no dia seguinte. Senhor! Temia o dia seguinte e o que aconteceria a Bella quando soubesse que a madrasta fora lhe dizer adeus. No fundo, crescia o medo de que Bella pudesse nunca deixar o hospital.

Jamais enfrentara uma situação assim.

-Decidi que é melhor me manter ocupado –declarou.

-Está aprendendo. Então, o que é que há?

-Sua esposa ligou para o xerife. Ela quer que você ligue para Salt Lake. Já que tinha um serviço na fazenda Reardon, me ofereci para trazer o recado.

-Obrigado, Edward sim que acabar, pego o jipe e vou telefonar.

-Não, obrigado. Vou continuar trabalhando ainda mais um pouco.

- Quer que segure aquilo que chama de escada enquanto desce?

Edward.

-Cuide-se, Taylor.

-Você também. Quando minha esposa vier me ajudar a fechar o local, chamamos você para um cordeiro.

-Vou cobrar –murmurou Edward entrando no carro.

Deu ré até a estrada na floresta, os pensamentos tão atormentados que quase bateu num porco-espinho que vagava no meio do caminho. Teve de frear brusco para evitar um acidente.

O motor morreu, e esperou um minuto, antes de tentar novamente. Não pegou. Quando ouviu o telefone do carro, pegou o aparelho, praguejando porque afogara o moto.

-Cullen falando.

-Ed... Edward? –indagou uma voz feminina, meio rouca, hesitante.

Surpreso, ele exclamou:

-Bella?

-Sim. Está ocupado? Se estiver interrom...

-Bella – Ele a cortou impaciente, sentindo a adrenalina subir. –Que ocupado!O que foi? Deve ser sério para estar me procurando.

Ela era a última pessoa que esperava que chamasse, especialmente no telefone do carro. Jesse ou Ida deviam ter dado o número. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, prevendo o pior.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Com o bebê?

-Não. O bebê está bem. Estamos os dois bem. Estou telefonando para dizer que o médico me tirou do soro e...

-Isso significa que começou a comer – interrompeu ele, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

-Sim. E, desde que não saia do carro, ele permitiu que fosse com você quando levar Esme ao aeroporto amanhã.

A mudança na voz, na atitude, o deixou atônito.

-Quando ele lhe disse isso?

-Esta tarde. – Bella parou para respirar. – Disse que me liberaria pela manhã, desde que voltasse para a fazenda, e ficasse lá até o bebê nascer. Acha que pode me agüentar tanto tempo?

A pergunta pareceu remover uma pesada carga que ele nem sabia que estava carregando.

-É o que mais quero, Bella. Somos uma família.

-Somos – confirmou ela, com a voz trêmula. – Se puder me perdoar por ter sido tão desagradável, gostaria de recomeçar tudo e que fôssemos amigos.

Ele mal podia acreditar na mudança.

-Digo amém.

-Edward... Percebo que nao nos conhecemos na melhor das circunstâncias, o que é uma vergonha, pois quis conhece-lo assim que Rosalie me falou sobre você. Ela lhe contou que me telefonou do quarto de motel na noite em que vocês se conheceram num bar qualquer em Jackson?

Ele sentiu um nó na garganta.

-Não.

-Bem, ela ligou. Acordou-me às quatro da manhã para me dizer que encontrara o homem com quem se casaria.

-Aconteceu rápido. –Pela primeira vez em quase um ano, era bom recordar.

-Sabe, Rosalie e eu costumávamos ter essa fantasia sobre dois xeiques do deserto, bonitos e poderosos, irmãos naturalmente, entrando em nossas vidas e nos arrebatando para suas tendas no Saara. Moraríamos lado a lado e criaríamos nossas famílias e seríamos extremamente felizes para sempre. Foi um grande choque para nós duas quando o xeque que roubou seu coração se transformou num tipo que usava botas e caubói e andava armado e morava em Montana.

Edward riu alto.

-Entre outras coisas, Rosalie me contou o quanto gostava de ouvi-lo rir. Agora entendo por quê. Dizia que seus olhos ficavam com a cor mais linda...

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Devo me atrever a perguntar sobre que mais conversaram?

-Se está intrigado. Bem – ela disse –vou fazer uma citação: "Rômulo, estava sentada no bar ouvindo uma ótima banda, quando esse _deus_ entrou. Não pude acreditar. Minha fantasia em carne e osso! Tinha tanto medo que ele desaparecesse que fui em sua direção; assim, ele não poderia deixar de me notar".

Edward soltou uma risada profunda.

-Era impossível deixar de notá-la.

-Obviamente – declarou Sílvia, num tom divertido que ele não reconheceu. Na verdade, tinha dificuldade em relacionar aquela mulher desinibida à Bella que levara para a emergência depois de um desmaio, havia duas semanas. –Vou contar outro segredo.

Ele ainda sorria.

-Qual é?

-Ela nunca tinha andado a cavalo antes de conhecer você. Então, quando você marcou um encontro para cavalgarem no dia seguinte às dez, ela providenciou uma aula particular com um professor local às sete, assim, não o decepcionaria.

Ele riu novamente, encantado em saber que Rosalie chegara àquele ponto para agradá-lo.

-Já que estou falando há tanto tempo, vou contar mais um segredo e deixar o resto para outra ocasião.

-Sou todo ouvidos. – Edward não queria que a conversa acabasse.

-Ela jurou que extrairia uma proposta de casamento de você dentro de quarenta e oito horas após o passeio a cavalo.

-Na verdade, levou vinte e quatro. Ela subestimou o poder que tinha sobre mim.

-Estou tão contente. Ela ficaria arrasada se você não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos. Você era sua _grande passion_.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Obrigado por partilhar. Não sabia o quanto precisava ouvir isso.

-Oh, há muito mais que poderia lhe contar – atiçou Bella, maliciosa. – No futuro, quando estiver com ar melancólico, vou lembrá-lo de quanto ela o amou e citar outras passagens.

Ele ficou emocionado e por um momento não conseguiu falar.

-A que horas devo estar pronta amanhã? –perguntou ela.

Ele limpou a garganta.

-Oito e meia. Esme precisa estar em Idaho Falls às nove e meia. O avião parte às dez e vinte. Bella... sei que vai sentir falta dela.

-Terrivelmente. Mas sempre há o telefone. Sei que não vai me deixar pagar a hospedagem, mas tenho dinheiro suficiente para cuidar das contas de telefone. Pelo menos, me permita isso.

Conforme previsto, houve uma tempestade de neve durante a noite, muito típica no meio de outubro em Montana. Edward dirigia com mais cautela do que o usual, pois não queria preocupar Esme; como resultado, chegaram a Rexburg atrasados em relação ao esquematizado. Assim que deixaram a floresta, entretanto, a neve caía quase como chuva e ele poderia tirar o atraso até Idaho Falls.

Estacionou na entrada principal do hospital, onde alguém da equipe de enfermeiras traria Bella numa cadeira de rodas. Pedindo a Esme para que permanecesse no carro, entrou apressado levando uma capa de chuva de Rosalie.

-Edward? Estou aqui.

Ao ouvir a voz de Bella, Edward estacou e voltou-se.

Não estava preparado para a visão que o aguardava.

Nem seu coração bateu contra o peito, e a dor recomeçou.

Sabia que ela não fizera de propósito. Nem estava usando um dos vestidos de Rosalie. Mas o cabelo ruivo-dourado brilhante que ele tanto amava caía sobre seus ombros exatamente do mesmo jeito. Os mesmos olhos lindos refletiam a cor do vestido, um vestido que insinuava a forma espetacular de seu corpo.

O mesmo sorriso que o deixava trêmulo de desejo.

Fechou bem os olhos, mas nada podia bloquear a lembrança daquele sorriso, daquela boca, do gosto, da maneira com que respondia a seus beijos...

Desde o telefonema de Bella na noite anterior, ele conseguira ter sua primeira boa noite de sono em meses, talvez no ano. Acordara pela manhã com um novo senso de direção, algo que perdera havia muito.

Mas, olhando para ela, via duas mulheres. Uma delas, que, numa noite de verão havia mais de um ano, mudara sua vida para todo o sempre. A outra era a mulher grávida que encontrara em sua cama três meses antes, uma mulher sensacional que, de algum modo, penetrara em sua pele e estava lá para ficar. E agora, que Deus o ajudasse, não sabia o que fazer.

Era agonia numa outra dimensão. E, a julgar pelo modo como ela alterou a expressão dos olhos, confusa, sabia que arruinara a oportunidade de um recomeço.

-Não esperava encontrá-la pronta e aguardando a nossa chegada. – Ele podia ouvir a própria voz. Parecia distante e pouco amistosa mesmo a ele, mas não conseguia fazer nada para melhorá-la.

Bella tomou uma expressão indiferente.

-O dr. Harvey queria deixar toda a papelada em ordem antes de você chegar, assim, poderia me liberar mais rápido.

-Estou contente. O tempo está ruim. –Ele firmou a cadeira enquanto ela se levantava, então, ajudou-a com o casaco. –Vou procurar alguém para levá-la até o carro.

Estava começando tudo novamente e nem tinham saído do hospital.

Bella explicara ao psiquiatra, o dr. Meyers, como era difícil ignorar a dor de Edward toda vez que ele olhava para ela. Podia afirmar que ele desejava que Rosalie fosse a sobrevivente. Era o mesmo olhar que ele lhe lançara no velório.

O médico a aconselhou a não reagir, prometendo que, com o tempo, isso aconteceria com cada vez menos frequência.

Em teoria, ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Depois da conversa ao telefone com Edward, ficara mais otimista em relação ao futuro. Mas, naquele momento, ele a fazia sentir vontade de se esconder num buraco e desaparecer.

Com o canto dos olhos, observou que ele trazia o enfermeiro até a porta, onde ela estava. O rapaz se aproximou da cadeira de rodas sorrindo.

-Bom dia. Vejo que está pronta para sair. –Olhou-a apreciativamente. –Acho que não quer ficar aqui mais um pouquinho, não é? –gracejou o rapaz.

Ele precisaria ser cego para não perceber que ela estava grávida, o que fez a brincadeira parecer ridícula e ela deu um sorriso torto. Mas, aparentemente, Edward não achou graça nenhuma. Franziu o cenho abertamente.

-Estamos com pressa, então, se não se importa...

-Não, senhor.

Bella baixou o olhar, imaginando como o "senhor" se adequava bem a Edward, e se sentiu despachada do hospital.

Felizmente, Esme conseguiu dispersar um ponto da sobriedade de Edward durante o trajeto até Idaho Falls.

Não chegaram muito cedo ao aeroporto. Bella saiu do carro para abraçar a madrasta, beijando-a nas faces. Mas a barriga ficou entre elas, motivo de muitos risos.

-As roupas de grávida são muito elegantes, como você.

-Obrigada, minha querida Esme.

-_Mon palisir, chérie_. –Sem hesitar, Esme deu tapinhas na barriga de Sílvia. –Esse é o tipo de ganho de peso que gosto de ver. – Os olhos âmbar percorreram Bella com orgulho materno. – Você está _magnifique_. Melhor do que eu mesma esperava.

-Minha pressão baixou.

-_Grace à Dieu_. – Fez o sinal da cruz. – Então, não faça nada para que ela suba novamente, certo?

-Ela não vai fazer – interrompeu Edward, num tom que não permitia contra-argumentação. – Vou cuidar disso.

-Então, posso partir tranqüila. Obrigada do fundo do meu coração por tudo o que tem feito. – Esme ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo em ambas as faces, e então, virou-se novamente para Sílvia.

-_Mon ange_, só mais quatro meses e estaremos juntas. Estarei com um quarto preparado para nosso _petit enfant_.

Bella assentiu e agarrou as mãos da madrasta.

-Por favor, não deixe que Paul descubra onde está – implorou. – Quero que seu divórcio ocorra sem problemas.

-Não se preocupe. Meu advogado é excelente, um amigo de seu pai. Ele não vai deixar que nada aconteça comigo.

-Prometa me telefonar assim que chegar ao hotel em Paris.

Ela acariciou a face de Bella.

-Naturalmente. Telefonar-lhe será minha prioridade.

Experimentando um forte senso de perda, Bella agarrou a madrasta, e se abraçaram uma última vez. Sentiu que Edward a observava. Não havia dúvida de que ele esperava que ela ficasse histérica. Sentiu prazer em desapontá-lo, mantendo os olhos secos.

-Desculpe, Esme – interveio Edward. – Se não se apressar, vai perder o avião.

-Tem razão. – A mulher mais velha suspirou e se afastou de Bella. –Volte para o carro. Vá. – Gesticulou com as mãos, não deixando alternativa a Bella, senão obedecer.

Antes de Edward fechar a porta de passageiros, Esme se inclinou e sussurrou:

-Quando chegar à fazenda, vá para a cama e fique lá. Vou rezar por você.

-E eu por você.

Edwars encarou Bella por sobre o ombro de Esme.

-Não vou me demorar – informou.

-É verdade, porque assim que fizer a checagem no balcão da empresa aérea, o mando de volta. _ A bientot, chérie_. – Esme lançou-lhe um beijo e começou a se afastar.

Enquanto pegava as malas, Edward voltou-se para Bella.

-Se sentir frio, ligue o ar-condicionado. Deixei as chaves na ignição.

-Estarei bem.

Ela os observou até que desaparecessem no terminal.

_Vou fazer o melhor, Edward_, disse em silêncio, removendo as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

Enquanto aguardavam a vez na fila curta junto ao balcão da companhia aérea, ela confiou a Edward:

-A terapia do dr. Meyers fez bem a Bella. Ela definitivamente fez progressos. Mas agora que saiu do hospital, tenho medo de que sofra um revés.

Edward se enrijeceu.

-Não vou deixar que isso aconteça.

-Obrigada pelo cuidado que está dispensando. Ela é a luz de minha vida. Sei que quatro meses parecem uma eternidade para você. Mas vão passar rápido e ela logo vai dar à luz. Vou aguardar seu retorno à França, ansiosa, onde a ajudarei a criar o bebê. Mande-a para mim, assim que for possível.

-**Vamos ver** – resmungou Edward, mais para si mesmo do que para a senhora, e percebeu que Esme não compreendera.

-O que quer dizer?

Ele ajeitou as malas.

-Só que nem você nem Bella sabem o que lhes reserva o futuro. Vamos ter que dar tempo ao tempo e ver o que acontece. Entendo a sua preocupação. Tem reserva quanto a meu marido, Paul. Deixe-me assegurá-lo de que estou tomando providências para que ele não se aproxime nunca mais. Não contei a Bella ainda, Mas assim que terminar meus assuntos em Paris, vou me mudar para Grasse no sul da França. _Naturellement_, precisarei tomar muito cuidado com o dinheiro, mas tenho o suficiente para alugar uma vila lá. O sol e o ar fresco serão excelentes para uma criança.

Decidindo que não era hora nem local para argumentar, Edward não fez nenhum comentário. No devido tempo, Esme saberia com o que estava lutando ao tentar se divorciar de Paul Beliveau. Poderia levar anos...

De acordo com as fontes de Edward em Paris, o homem não era estável e precisava de aconselhamento psiquiátrico. Edward já vira tipos obsessivos como ele antes. Apesar dos esforços da polícia e dos guarda-costas, continuavam ameaçando as ex-esposas. Em alguns casos, chegavam a mata-las.

De forma alguma permitiria que Bella e o bebê ficassem perto de Esme até ter provas concretas de que Paul Beliveau não constituía mais uma ameaça.

-Está tão quieto, Edward.

O comentário dela relembrou-o de que ainda estavam na fila.

-Estou pensando que, quando Bella for dar à luz, você deveria estar a seu lado. Vou enviar-lhe uma passagem.

Esme sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos.

-Deus o abençoe.

_**Vamos ao ponto**_

_**Mais um capitulo,como um intervalo menor de um dia.**_

_**Então **_**ESTOU DE FÉRIAS**

_**Como eu disse, com esse tempo livre vou poder postar todos os dia porem,contudo, entretanto, vcs terão de fazer sua parte comentando bastante!**_

_**Vou começar adaptar o 10 AGORA,**_

_**mas so posto com **_**60 comentários**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

-Ah, _monsieur _Newton. Que grande prazer revê-lo em Nova York. –O antigo patrão de Bella estava junto à porta, saudando Mike.

Cumprimentaram-se com um aperto de mão.

-_Monsieur_ Gide.

-Entre e sente-se.

Gide deu a volta à escrivaninha e se sentou de frente para Mike.

-Presumo que esteja precisando de nossos serviços de tradução e interpretação. Desde que esteve aqui da última vez, perdemos _mademoiselle_ Swan, mas acrescentamos dois novos profissionais à nossa equipe, ambos de credenciais impecáveis. Vai achar seu trabalho excelente.

Mike sentiu o coração falsear.

_Bella partira?_

Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, quando conversara com o porteiro do prédio pela segunda vez, o estudante colegial lhe contara que ela ainda estava de férias.

Ele mentira? Bella pedia a ele que mentisse a Mike para que não pudesse ir atrás dela?

Esforçando-se para não demonstrar nenhuma reação, declarou:

-Não tenho dúvida. A reputação de sua firma o precede. Vou precisar de alguém em tempo integral nos próximos três dias, começando às nove da manhã. É possível?

-Naturalmente. Marc Chappuis está disponível. Quer que o chame aqui?

-Daqui a pouco. Mas, primeiro, gostaria de saber o que aconteceu a _mademoiselle _Swan. Ela fez um trabalho excelente para mim. Devo admitir que estou muito decepcionado por ela não estar mais com você.

-Todos dizem a mesma coisa. Ela era muito requisitada. Infelizmente, devido a uma doença, teve de desistir.

_Doença?_

Mike se remexeu na cadeira, os pensamentos voltados para aquela tarde de pesadelo no salão de jantar do hotel quando ela lhe dissera adeus. Agora que pensava sobre aquilo, ela lhe parecera muito pálida e frágil.

_Mon dieu_. Quando ela descobriu que ele era casado, que a iludira, teria o choque afetado sua saúde?

Engoliu em seco com gravidade.

-Que tipo de doença a fez desistir da carreira que tanto amava?

-Não tenho a liberdade de divulgar esse tipo de informação, mas posso dizer-lhe que ela precisou desistir por ordens médicas. Como disse, não é a primeira pessoa a lamentar sua ausência.

Philippe poderia ter pressionado o homem para contar-lhe o que queria saber. Mas _monsieur_ Gide já suspeitava de que a pergunta de Philippe não se devia a interesse profissional somente.

Precisava ser discreto.

Fingindo uma calma que não sentia, comentou:

-Nunca é bom perder um funcionário de valor. Sei, porque recentemente perdi meu secretário particular, George, um homem que foi um pai para mim nos últimos vinte anos.

-Ah, isso é grave. Minhas condolências, _monsieur_.

-Obrigado. Não obstante, é necessário continuar. Aliás, gostaria de conhecer esse _monsieur_ Chappuis. Estou negociando alguns acordos de exportação muito delicados que requerem um certo nível de refinamento.

-Marc tem um currículo sólido em empresas. Não vai decepcioná-lo.

-Ótimo. É conveniente; vou entrevista-lo agora.

-Naturalmente. Só um momento.

Enquanto Mike aguardava, a mente viajava. Assim que saísse dali, contrataria os serviços de um detetive particular, que descobriria se o porteiro estava dizendo a verdade.

Melhor ainda, se pudesse localizar a irmã gêmea deBella, saberia tudo o que queria.

O nome dela era Bella. Pelo que se lembrava, ela se casara com um fazendeiro de Montana, que também fazia algum trabalho policial. Nunca a conhecera. Se pudesse se lembrar do sobrenome. Começava com C. algo com Castille*. Não, não era isso. Cul...

-_Monsieur _Newton?

Philippe se voltou para a porta, e se levantou, ansioso para terminar logo ali e assim poder contratar um detetive para descobrir o paradeiro de Bella. Dinheiro não era o problema.

Bella ouviu a caminhonete na entrada e largou o folheto que o dr. Harvey lhe dera sobre a importância de amamentar.

Edward estava em casa.

Olhou para o relógio. Eram quase nove da noite. Ele não chegava tão cedo a casa havia séculos. Sentiu o coração bater tão forte que estava com medo de que ele pudesse ouvi-lo.

Mais de seis semanas haviam se passado desde a partida de Esme. Bella tentara manter uma conversa descomprometida, como fizera na noite anterior a sua alta no hospital, mas estar com ele ao vivo a deixava menos confiante de que ele a perdoara.

Durante outubro e novembro, raramente viu o cunhado. Ele estava cuidando de um caso de proteção de testemunhas e, no resto do tempo, entregava mandados judiciais.

Ocasionalmente, trocavam algumas palavras, em horas estranhas, quando ela o via voltando de alguma de suas tarefas ou saindo para mais uma. Não haviam feito a refeição juntos nem doze vezes naquele mesmo período. Bella estava quase a ponto de implorar-lhe que ficasse em casa.

Ida não gostava da maneira como ele estava reagindo. Bella ouvira a caseira discutir com o marido, que a lembrou de que aquele era o modo de Edward lidar com sua dor. Assegurou a Ida que tudo passaria.

Bella não tinha tanta certeza.

Ultimamente, notara uma leve mudança em Edward. Quando se encontravam inesperadamente no corredor, ou quando ele entrava na sala, ele não a olhava mais como se desejasse que ela estivesse em outro mundo. Ao invés disso, parecia olhar passando por ela.

O dr. Meyers definira os estágios da dor. Ele dissera que os homens freqüentemente tinham mais dificuldade do que as mulheres em superar sua dor porque eram treinados desde o berço para não chorar.

Se isso fosse verdade, então Bella tinha pena de Edward. Ele mantinha a tristeza reprimida. Ela, por outro lado, chorara tanto que superara a dor no hospital. Desde então, sucumbira a várias sessões de choro, mas estavam se tornando menos freqüentes. Estava aprendendo a exercer mais controle sobre as emoções, em parte porque temia que seus excessos pudessem afetar o bebê.

Quando se sentia triste, imediatamente se atirava a um novo projeto. Andava esperançosa quanto a ajudar Edward com a contabilidade, mas não tivera oportunidade, ou coragem, de se aproximar, ainda. Hesitava por temer que o pedido o fizesse se lembrar de Rosalie, ou que a iniciativa parecesse uma tentativa de substituir-lhe a esposa. Então, Ida, quando fora à cidade comprar algumas roupas para a maternidade, trouxera tam'bem lã e começara a lhe ensinar tricô. Até então, haviam concluído um par de sapatinhos de aparência um tanto duvidosa e agora se concentravam num suéter de bebê.

Catorze de fevereiro era a data provável do nascimento. Um bebê no dia dos namorados. Com o auxílio de Ida, desenhara um padrão para as mangas e gola do pequeno suéter, incorporando um par de coraçõezinhos em rosa e vermelho contra o fundo branco.

Naturalmente, o bebê não poderia usá-lo logo, mas, desde que sentira seus movimentos na barriga, tornara-se realidade. Vivia pensando em todas as roupinhas adoráveis que queria comprar, mas naturalmente não sabia se deveriam ser para menino ou menina.

-Bella?

Ela piscou, pois não havia notado a entrada de Edward no estúdio. Estava acomodada na namoradeira à frente da lareira, lendo, planejando, sonhando. Adorava aquela sala. A sala _dele._

-Edward! Voltou mais cedo. Ida vai ficar contente. Ela preparou costeleta de porco para o jantar.

-Jantei na cidade. – Ele parecia exausto.

Bella observou-o tirar as luvas e larga-las sobre a escrivaninha, ao mesmo tempo que despia o blusão de couro. Seu cabelo estava úmido.

-Acha que vai nevar de novo?

-Talvez. –O olhar dele percorria o ambiente incansavelmente, até que pousou sobre o panfleto a seu lado. –O que está lendo?

De repente, ela ruborizou intensamente.

-Algumas informações sobre o bebê que o médico me deu.

-Deixe-me ver.

-Eu... eu realmente não acho...

Em segundos, ele vencia a distância entre eles e pegava o papel. Vários segundos se passaram até que ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça.

-Vai amamentar?

Uma pergunta tão pessoal a deixou desnorteada. Não estava propriamente embaraçada. Não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo.

-Se puder.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Há algum problema?

-Acho que não. Algumas mulheres têm dificuldade. Minha mãe não conseguiu amamentar a mim e Rosalie porque não tinha bastante leite. Mas não estou prevendo nenhum problema, já que não estou esperando gêmeos, graças a Deus – comentou, com um sorriso tímido. Inesperadamente, ele lhe devolveu o sorriso.

A mudança repentina lhe tirou o fôlego, fazendo-a se lembrar da primeira vez que vira o cunhado numa foto. Mas, assim perto do fogo, o homem em carne e osso estava muito mais atraente.

Enquanto ele acrescentava outra tora ao fogo, Bella baixou os pés e se levantou.

-Aonde vai? –perguntou ele. – Não saia por minha causa.

-Chegando a casa depois de um dia de trabalho, um homem tem direito à privacidade.

De fato, ele já se sentira assim, mas agora, não mais. Ultimamente, descobrira que sentia a falta da companhia de Bella cada vez mais.

-Aviso quando precisar ficar sozinho – informou, antes de indagar: - Soube alguma coisa de Esme? Paul já recebeu os papéis?

-Acredito que já tenha recebido, mas Esme diz que a justiça francesa é lenta. O advogado de Paul provavelmente não teve tempo de responder. Ela prometeu telefonar quando tivesse novidades.

Como se fosse combinado, o telefone tocou. Em poucos passos, Edward alcançou a mesa e ergueu o aparelho.

-Cullen falando.

Enquanto ele ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da linha, estreitou o olhar sobre Bella.

-Só um momento.

Passou-lhe o aparelho.

-É para você.

Ela pousou a mão sobre o fone.

-Quem é?

-O porteiro do seu prédio.

-Está brincando. É quase meia-noite lá. – Posicionou o telefone para falar.

-Oi, Sid.

-Oi. Você me disse para telefonar se alguma coisa importante acontecesse.

-Sim?

-Pensei que devia saber que um homem andou fazendo perguntas sobre você. Veio três vezes. Disse que era um amigo chegado, mas não deixou o nome. Uns dois dias atrás, outro cara me ligou, também fazendo perguntas sobre você. Mas não disse nada.

Não podia imaginar, a menos que... Não, não seria Mike. Se quisesse entrar em contato com ela, teria mandado uma carta há muito tempo. Toda a correspondência lhe fora enviada.

Mike. Deus do céu. Não pensava nele havia séculos!

Alguma coisa devia estar errada com ela, se podia esquecer tão facilmente o homem que a deixara grávida. O pai de seu bebê. Mas só pensar em Edward, em sua companhia, desviara completamente seus pensamentos do outro homem. Desde que chegara à fazenda, Edward era aquele que sempre estivera a seu lado, ajudando-a em cada etapa da gravidez problemática. Começara a pensar nele como o pai da criança.

Do fundo do coração, _queria_ que ele fosse o pai.

O porteiro ainda estava falando, e Bella se forçou a prestar atenção a suas palavras. Intrigada com o homem estranho que ele mencionara, agarrou o telefone com mais força.

-Pode descrever o homem que viu?

Antes de ouvir a resposta do porteiro, Edward tirou-lhe o aparelho.

-O que está acontecendo? –sussurrou ele, encarando-a com firmeza.

-Não sei. –Repetiu-lhe o que o porteiro contara.

_Beliveau_, pensou Edward.

Edward colocou o aparelho no ouvido.

-Aqui fala o oficial Cullen. Trabalho no escritório federal de Billings, Montana. Você pode telefonar pedindo confirmação. A srta. Swan é minha cunhada, e está morando sob minha proteção. Agora, pode passar para mim o que ia dizer a ela – comunicou, com voz autoritária. – Fale-me sobre esse homem. O mínimo detalhe pode ser de importância vital.

-Não sei dizer sobre o homem que telefonou –respondeu o porteiro –mas o outro tinha um metro e oitenta, uns cinqüenta anos. Cabelo claro ficando grisalho nas têmporas, bem vestido, como se tivesse muito dinheiro, e falava com um forte sotaque europeu.

-Francês?

-Não sei.

Edwardfez uma careta.

-Que carro ele dirigia?

-Não reparei.

-O que disse a ele? Tente se lembrar das palavras exatas. É importante.

-Disse que ela estava de férias, e que se ele quisesse podia enviar um recado junto com a correspondência. E foi tudo.

-Mas ele não lhe ofereceu dinheiro?

-Não.

-O que disse para o homem no telefone?

-A mesma coisa.

-Qual é o seu nome inteiro?

-Sid Fink. Estou no colegial, mas substituí meu pai que andou doente nesse final de ano.

-Dê-me seu telefone e o horário em que se encontra. – Edward escreveu as informações. – Se ele fizer outra visita antes que eu entre novamente em contato com você, se faça de bobo. Se fizer qualquer outra coisa, ele vai desconfiar que você está de olho. Se outra pessoa ligar, não diga nada. Está entendendo?

-Certo. Parece que ela está em perigo.

-Pode muito bem estar – afirmou Edward, sério.

-Ela é muito bonita. Todos os caras do prédio têm um fraco por ela. Não acho que esse vai desistir.

-Apenas fique de olhos abertos e boca fechada – declarou Edward, rude. Não podia evitar, os comentários do rapaz o irritavam demais. –Vou manter contato. (N/A: isso, meu querido, se chama CIUME)

Bateu o telefone no gancho, fazendo Bella se assustar.

-Fica assim por enquanto. Vou a Nova York amanhã cedo.

-Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

-Tenho razoes para acreditar que Paul Beliveau andou espreitando o seu apartamento, tentando descobrir o paradeiro de Esme. E acho que ele não está trabalhando sozinho.

-meu Deus... –Ela levou a mão ao pescoço.

-Exatamente o que eu estou sentindo. Ele não vai deixar Esme escapar sem luta. O fato de ela estar querendo o divórcio provavelmente foi a gota d'água. Conheço bem esse tipo. Não é mais seguro para você manter aquele apartamento. Vou deixar seus móveis num depósito.

-Certo. Vo...você nunca confiou nele, não é?

-Não.

Ela andou pela sala.

-Esme não devia ficar sozinha.

-Ela tem um advogado influente e amigos nos lugares certos. Também disse que está providenciando uma mudança para Grasse.

Bella ficou atônita com a novidade.

-Quando ela lhe disse isso?

-No aeroporto. É um bom plano, e espero que ela coloque em prática o mais rápido possível. Quando ela telefonar, vamos manter esse último acontecimento em segredo, para o caso de não ser Beliveau. Não há necessidade de preocupa-la com isso agora.

Bella concordou.

No silêncio que se seguiu, quase podia ouvir o que ele estava pensando, e decidiu esclarecer:

-O único homem com quem saí em Nova York foi Mike, e isso já acabou há muito tempo.

Edward olhou para ela, estreitando o olhar.

-E quanto aos vários homens com quem trabalhou, como intérprete? Quantos deles quiseram sair com você num clima pessoal?

-Alguns.

-Especifique.

-Eu... eu não sei. –Ela desviou o olhar, incapaz de continuar encarando-o.

-Tantos assim – resmungou ele. – Que tal _todos_ eles?

Ela ruborizou.

-Claro que não!

Uma tensão estranha se formou entre eles.

-Algum homem em particular lhe vem à mente, algum que foi insistente e que não aceitava ser preterido?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-não. _Monsieur_ Gide tem um negócio de respeito. Se um cliente tomasse essa linha, ele lhe recusaria o serviço.

-Então, como Mike conseguiu o que foi negado a todos os outros?

Ela detectou uma farpa na pergunta; não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

-É um debate público? Já superei essa etapa de minha vida.

-Mas e _ele_?

Encarou-o

-Honestamente, não sei.

-Onde esse Mike mora? Qual é o sobrenome?

-Moreau. Ele mora em Cap D'Agle, perto de Nice. Comanda os negócios da família, a Moreau Textiles.

-Tem o telefone da casa dele?

Após uma breve Paula, ela declarou:

-Está na minha caderneta de endereços, que deixei na gaveta da cômoda em Nova York.

-Quer dizer que não sabe de cor? – censurou-a, tomado por ciúme, forte e inesperado.

-Só liguei uma vez. –As palavras saíram num sussurro.

-O que aconteceu? A esposa dele atendeu? Foi assim que soube da verdade?

Bella não se permitiria revelar quão perto da verdade ele chegara, quase adivinhando a cena toda. Mas a expressão envergonhada e humilhada a denunciou.

-Que filho da mãe! – praguejou ele, extremamente alterado. – Então, o que aconteceu?

-Prefiro não conversar sobre isso.

-Não tem escolha, se vou descobrir quem está rondando o seu apartamento. Você discutiu?

-Não. – Ela afastou o cabelo da testa. – Depois que descobri a verdade, não quis mais vê-lo.

-Quando foi a última vez que o viu?

-Duas semanas antes de deixar Nova York e vir para cá.

-Então, simplesmente desapareceu.

-Sim.

-E ele nem sabe por quê. Isso provavelmente o deixou louco... – Olhou-a especulativamente. – Por quanto tempo se relacionou com ele?

Ela odiava ter de contar tudo aquilo a Edward. Era humilhante ter de revelar o quanto fora idiota e ingênua.

-Seis meses. –A voz estremeceu, apesar de sua tentativa de que soasse confiante.

Edward respirou fundo.

-E se não tivesse descoberto sobre a esposa?

Houve outra longa pausa; ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele andou pela sala, punhos cerrados, cenho franzido. Nervoso, parecia muito atormentado.

Bella declarou:

-Acho que vou dormir.

-Ia sugerir exatamente isso. Vou me despedir agora. Vou para o aeroporto de madrugada. Depois que partir, não atenda ao telefone. Deixe que Ida e Jesse selecionem as chamadas. Caso seja Beliveau ou um de seus subordinados, não fale com ninguém até que eu diga que está tudo bem.

-Não falarei. Quanto tempo vai ficar fora? – Ela tenteou esconder a melancolia na voz.

-Depois de passar por Nova York, terei de transportar dois prisioneiros entre fronteiras estaduais. Devo voltar em duas semanas.

Ela lamentou interiormente. Duas semanas pareciam dois meses. Foi para a porta. Mas, quando chegou, um tremor de medo a fez parar. Voltou-se para olhar para Edward, percebendo o quanto dependia dele, como era reconfortante contar com ele. Ele sempre cuidava dos outros. Mas quem cuidava dele?

-Edward?

Ele ergueu a cabeça, como se estivesse vagando pelos pensamentos. Encarou-a, dando-lhe total atenção.

-Vai estar de volta para o dia de Ação de Graças?

-Duvido.

Não podia pensar nele fora nos feriados.

-Tome cuidado - sussurrou ela.

Alguma coisa surgiu no fundo de seus olhos.

-É o meu trabalho.

-Apenas volte para casa.

-É o que pretendo.

Quando ela saiu, Edward ficou de pé junto à escrivaninha, perdido em seus pensamentos. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que ouvira aquelas palavras. Como era bom ouvi-las. _Vamos encarar o fato, Cullen. É bom ouvi-las de Bella._

O relógio ancestral da sala de estar tocou onze vezes, lembrando-o de que, se queria dormir um pouco, era melhor ter tudo planejado.

Após telefonar ao chefe para pedir uma licença, que lhe foi dada, consultou as fichas da agenda. Fez uma chamada.

Quando uma voz familiar atendeu, Edward suspirou aliviado e se afundou na cadeira.

-Rand? Tirei-o da cama?

-Posso estar velho, mas ainda não bati as botas. Edward Cullen, tanto quanto estou vivo e respirando.

-Então, não me esqueceu.

-Seria praticamente impossível após todas as missões de que participamos juntos. Na verdade, tenho pensado muito em você. Foi muito ruim sobre sua esposa. Ela era um amor, assim como minha Bess, que Deus as guarde.

_Amém_, pensou Edward.

-Rand, como anda sua agenda?

-Nada que não possa mudar, agora que me aposentei. O que você tem?

-Você não gostaria de colocar seu chapéu de detetive particular e voar comigo para Nova York pela manhã?

-Agora estamos conversando, menino.

-Tenho um serviço a preço de mercado. Você vai fechar um apartamento e colocar os móveis num depósito. Então, vai montar campanha. Pode ser por alguns dias ou um mês.

-Quer dizer que vou ficar num apartamento vazio?

-Vou permitir um saco de dormir, televisão e telefone. Um microondas, também. Pode viver de comida congelada.

-Quem estou guardando?

-Ninguém. Não é serviço dos federais. É pessoal. Vou pagar seu salário. Um desses dias, o porteiro vai deixar subir um homem. Você deve prende-lo e descobrir tudo sobre ele. Explicarei os detalhes no avião. Pode estar em West Yellowstone às seis?

-Aguarde-me.

-Obrigado, Rand. Isso é importante.

-Posso sentir pela sua voz. Já estou sentindo pena do sujeito que você está querendo agarrar.

-Depois do resumo, vai mudar de idéia.

Bella deixou a clínica e caminhou cuidadosamente pela rua coberta de neve até a drogaria Larsen. Queria comprar sorvete de chocolate e marshmellow, o favorito de Jesse e Ida para levar.

Ao entrar, ouviu uma voz familiar saudar:

-Bella, não é?

Imediatamente, ela se virou para o balcão e reconheceu a amiga de Rosalie, Alice Hale, uma loira bonita não muito mais velha que ela própria. Aparentemente, ela e o marido tinham aquela loja e o posto de gasolina em frente, o mesmo de onde telefonara ao chegar a West Yellowstone.

-Oi, Alice.

-Que bom que entrou. Queria lhe fazer uma visita, mas Edward disse que você ainda estava mal e que devia ficar de cama.

-Não mais. Estou vindo da enfermaria, fui tirar a pressão. Está normal por enquanto. A enfermeira telefonou a meu médico em Idaho Falls, e ele me deu permissão para sair um pouco todos os dias. Naturalmente, ainda não posso comer sal.

-Então, não vou lhe oferecer um pedaço da torta de maçã. Tem sal na massa. Que tal uma maçã?

-Adoraria.

-Aqui está.

Bella se sentou num dos banquinhos e mordeu a fruta fresca. Alice se serviu de uma xícara de café, e então pousou os cotovelos sobre o balcão à frente de Bella. O único freguês estava sentado a uma mesinha, comendo um hambúrguer.

-Para alguém que passou por uma dor tão grande, você está com ótima aparência. A gravidez combina com você.

-Obrigada.

-Sinto muito a falta de sua irmã. Ela possuía uma vitalidade contagiante.

Bella assentiu ao relembrar.

-Ela era a luz de minha vida, e da de Edward – comentou simplesmente.

Na verdade, Rosalie se tornou a razão de viver dele. Agora, parecia que ele se tornava a razão de Bella.

-Isso é verdade. Quando você entrou aqui da primeira vez, pensei estar vendo Rosalie, mas você é muito diferente.

Bella ficou curiosa.

-Acha mesmo?

-Sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas sim, acho.

-Você é uma pessoa muito perspicaz. Pessoas que nos conhecem há anos não conseguem nos diferenciar.

-Não estou falando de semelhanças físicas. De algum modo, você parece mais confiante.

Ninguém nunca lhe dissera aquilo. Bella parou de mastigar.

-Estamos falando de _mim_?

Alice riu.

-Sim. Rosalie era muito excitante e intensa, mas acho que lá no fundo, mascarava alguma insegurança. Você é... bem, me perdoe por lhe dizer isso, mas você é muito mais como uma mãe terra...

Bella riu abertamente.

-Nisso eu acredito. – Deu um tapinha na própria barriga.

Quando Alice sorriu, seus olhos azuis brilharam.

-Não, sabe o que estou querendo dizer. Você possui uma qualidade mais suave. Não estou conseguindo explicar. É alguma coisa que sinto em você, que é mais... pé no chão.

-Sou pé no chão, sim. Confinada em casa e na cama pelos próximos três meses.

Riram novamente. Bella gostava de se sentir assim após tantos meses sem motivos para rir.

-E o homem mais sensacional deste lado do continente? Não o tenho visto ultimamente.

Bella sabia exatamente de quem ela estava falando.

-Não o vejo a duas semanas.

Mas vivia para seus telefonemas à noite. Às vezes conversavam por até meia hora, quase sempre sobre o bebê e sobre como ela estava se sentindo. Quando ele perguntou sobre Bella, contou-lhe que ela ainda não recebera resposta de Paul Beliveau ou de seu advogado.

-O que ele está fazendo? –perguntou Alice.

-Está levando dois prisioneiros. Mas, se tivesse o direito, pediria para que ele desistisse desse trabalho e se dedicasse em tempo integral à fazenda.

-Realmente?

Alice assentiu.

-O que ele faz deve ser incrivelmente perigoso. Detesto isso.

-É interessante, porque sua irmã achava esse aspecto da vida dele fascinante.

-Eu sei. Ela procurava aventura em tudo, mas não vejo nada de excitante em guardar a vida de pessoas que correm perigo.

-Concordo com você, mas não posso falar por Rosalie.

-Por que não?

-Oh, porque acho que a atração pelo perigo na verdade mascarava os mesmos temores que você tem, só que ela não conseguia falar nesse assunto. Como disse, você é bem diferente.

Bella colocou o bagaço da maçã sobre um guardanapo.

-Obrigada por ser sua amiga e por ser honesta comigo. Por que você e seu marido não aparecem na fazenda na semana que vem para jantar? Eu vou cozinhar e dar um descanso a Ida.

-Acha que o médico vai aprovar?

-Provavelmente não – Bella se esquecera.

-Tenho uma idéia. Por que não nos encontramos na cidade? Vamos deixar que outra pessoa faça o serviço. No Lasso Club servem uma truta cozida que não pertence a este mundo. Se telefonar pedindo, tenho certeza de que preparam a sua sem sal.

-Adoraria. Não tenho vida social no momento, e então, estou livre todas as noites.

-Que tal quarta-feira às seis e meia? Telefono durante o dia para confirmar que vamos.

-Parece ótimo. Talvez, faça algumas compras de Natal também. Quando nos dermos conta, o Natal já terá chegado.

-Tem razão. Estou tentando escolher alguma coisa especial para meu marido.

-Eu sei. Estou tendo o mesmo problema com Edward.

-Vamos as duas pensar sobre isso. Talvez, quando nos encontrarmos, já tenhamos alguma idéia.

-Vai ser maravilhoso.

Bella procurou a bolsa e colocou um dólar no balcão, mas Alice não aceitou.

Rindo, Bella deixou a loja. Já estava quase chegando ao carro quando percebeu que esquecera o sorvete e precisou voltar para pegá-lo.

_**Hey pessoal, mais um capitulo pra vcs**_

_**O que acharam do capitulo? Estou adorando reler essa historia!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-_Monsieur_ Newton? Há um telefonema internacional na linha um.

Mike verificou o relógio. Três da tarde. Se era o que estava esperando, então eram nove da manhã em Nova York.

-Obrigado, Jéssica.

Ele agarrou o aparelho e virou-se para a janela, esfregando o estômago.

-_Monsieur_ Newton falando.

-É Tyler.

Mike fechou bem os olhos.

-Sim. Vá em frente.

-Ela voltou das férias, mas não há telefone. A0parentemente o porteiro do prédio contou a ela que a esteve procurando, e ela permitiu que você entrasse, então, parece que seu problema está resolvido.

-Excelente trabalho, Tyler. Vou enviar-lhe outro cheque.

-Acho que não há mais necessidade de tentar encontrar a irmã.

-Não. Já me deu a informação que queria. Obrigado.

-Telefone-me se precisar de ajuda.

-Naturalmente – respondeu Mike, mas não podia imaginar quando precisaria de um detetive particular novamente.

Assim que o outro homem desligou, Mike interfonou à secretária:

-Reserve uma passagem para o próximo vôo para Paris e um lugar no vôo noturno do Concorde para Nova York.

-Algum problema?

-Um pequeno assunto que deve ser resolvido em um dia. Estarei de volta bem antes do aniversário de minha mulher.

-Muito bem, monsieur. Vou providenciar tudo imediatamente.

Mike precisava dar mais um telefonema. A Lauren.

Edward tomou um rápido café da manhã enquanto acelerava pelas estradas nevadas em direção ao aeroporto Bismarck, ansioso por estar a caminho de West Yellowstone. A caminho de casa.

No dia anterior, depois de despachar os prisioneiros seguros pela fronteira de Montana até a cadeia do distrito de Morton, em Dakota do Norte, telefonara para casa, desejando ter comparecido à festa de Ação de Graças de Ida no dia anterior.

Todos falaram ao telefone, aquecendo seu coração e fazendo-o querer estar em casa, junto deles. Junto de Bella. O orgulho em sua voz quando anunciou que finalmente acabara o suéter do bebê o fizera rir a valer.

Enquanto estivera em Nova York, parara numa butique de roupas infantis e comprara macaquinhos com pé, um branco, o outro rosa, para combinar com os coraçõezinhos do suéter. Mesmo que fosse um menino, poderia usar o rosa em casa. A idéia o fez rir. Bem como as roupinhas, que eram tão pequeninas que ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Mas a balconista lhe assegurou que ficariam perfeitas num recém-nascido de até quatro quilos e meio.

O bebê de Bella seria lindo, uma duplicata em miniatura da mãe. Secretamente, desejava que fosse uma menina. Não podia evitar imaginar se nasceria com o cabelo ruivo e a mesma pele pálida cremosa, que por qualquer motivo ficava cor-de-rosa.

Vira Bella ficar assim duas vezes até então. Uma vez, havia duas semanas, quando lhe perguntara o que estava lendo, e na primeira vez que se viram, quando lhe abaixara as alças da camisola para...

Oh, Senhor, o que estava lhe acontecendo?

Por que não podia apagar a lembrança daquela noite? Estava começando a confundir as imagens. Não, não era verdade. Não mais.

Rosalie sempre teria lugar em seu coração, mas eram o rosto e o sorriso de Bella que o perseguiam agora.

De repente, a expectativa que sentiu ao saber que ela o estaria esperando na fazenda, ficando mais bonita à medida que a barriga crescia, pareceu ser uma terrível traição à memória de Rosalie. Acelerou ainda mais e chegou ao limite de velocidade da auto-estrada. Mas não podia fugir da culpa.

Estava tão atormentado que demorou a ouvir o chamado ao telefone do carro. Deu boas vindas à intromissão e agarrou o aparelho.

-Cullen falando.

-Rapaz, fizemos ponto.

-Rand... –Ele diminuiu a velocidade.

-O porteiro recebeu um telefonema do mesmo homem que ligou antes perguntando sobre Bella. Ele lhe disse que Bella voltara das férias, mas que o telefone não estaria funcionando por alguns dias. Mas, se ele quisesse falar com ela, bastaria chamar o porteiro, que ele permitiria sua entrada.

-Há quanto tempo?

-Há cinco minutos. Estou ligando em seguida.

-Vou me juntar a você. Pegarei o próximo vôo de Bismarck.

-Faça isso. Estou ficando cansado de minha própria companhia.

Edward riu.

-Sei o que quer dizer. Como anda a mudança de Bella, aliás?

-Sem problemas. Sua cunhada mantém uma casa arrumadinha. Separei uma mala com objetos pessoais e fotografias que imaginei que ela não quisesse colocar no depósito. Espero que tenha feito a coisa certa.

-Fez sim. Sei como trabalha. – Edward tinha Rand MacMullen em elevada estima. – Conseguiu encontrar a agenda de telefone?

-Sim. O telefone de Mike Newton estava lá, como ela disse. – Pausa. –Encontrei mais uma coisa entre as páginas.

-O quê? – Edward quis saber.

-Duas fotos. Se não estou enganado, companheiro, uma é sua. Está tão vestido que mal o reconheci.

Mônica enviara aquela foto. Estava surpreso por Bella ainda a ter.

-Qual é a outra?

-De um homem que combina com a descrição que o porteiro nos deu.

_Newton_. Ele odiava o nome, embora nutrisse uma curiosidade problemática pelo homem que derrubara as defesas de Bella, mentindo o tempo todo.

-Como ele é?

-Lembra-me um desses atores franceses que minha mulher adorava. Já viu um filme sobre um francês que navega até a Polinésia e se apaixona por uma nativa? No fim, ela pula no vulcão para agradar aos deuses.

Edward balançou a cabeça, desanimado.

-Não. Provavelmente não é do meu tempo.

-Ora, ora. Não vamos ficar irritados. O que estou querendo dizer é que esse camarada parece um ator. Se pudesse lembrar seu nome, você saberia. Ele até apareceu num dos filmes de James Bond.

-Qual?

-Não me lembro. Mas era o vilão.

-Nisso está certo! –Edward disparou, venenoso, espantando a si mesmo.

-Parece-me que se passou em algum lugar exótico...

-Sempre é assim, Rand.

-Não, agora espere um pouco. Digo realmente exótico, como a Índia.

Edward piscou. Ele se lembrava daquele. Louis Jourdan.

-Está falando do ator de _Gigi_? –Mônica adorava aquele filme.

-Sim, é ele. Me lembro agora. Louis Jourdan. Mas este camarada tem uma aparência ainda melhor.

Gostaria que Rand parasse de falar...

Depois de tudo o que Newton fizera a Bella, ela ainda mantinha sua foto. Será que o amava tanto assim?

Com os pensamentos em caos, conjeturou outra explicação, uma que quase o deixou maluco. Talvez ela estivesse mantendo a foto para depois mostrar à criança como era seu pai.

Edward precisou controlar a fúria.

Mike Newton não merecia ser lembrado. Nem sabia que Bella estava grávida, e sem dúvida não se importaria se soubesse. Ele não estivera lá para ampará-la quando ela desmaiara, nem enxugara seu suor quando ela passara mal com náuseas. Não sofrera dias e noites devido à pressão alta dela, nem saíra atrás de uvas porque ela estava com desejo.

Ele não fizera nada além de se aproveitar, sempre que quisera.

A idéia de suas mãos percorrendo o corpo de Bella...

-Edward? Ainda está aí, companheiro?

-Sim. Estou indo para o aeroporto agora. Vejo você quando chegar. Se... –Deteve-se antes de dizer algo que mesmo Rand questionaria. -... se o francês aparecer antes de mim, sabe o que fazer.

-Estou esperando por isso. Oh, e quando estiver chegando, me traga uma pizza completa. Estou ficando enjoado de lasanha vegetariana e bife Salisbury.

Enquanto Jesse guardava a caminhonete na garagem, Bella se apressou para dentro de casa.

-Ida?

-Estou na cozinha. Qual é o veredicto?

Bella despiu o casaco de couro de Edward, a única coisa que encontrara que pudesse agasalha-la, e o pendurou no armário. Descendo as botas, foi à cozinha só de meias.

-O bebê está grande, e eu também, e minha pressão ainda está normal. O dr. Harvey elogiou o seu cuidado no preparo da minha alimentação. Estou melhor a cada dia, e devo isso tudo a você e Jesse... e Edward. – Abraçou a caseira, e foi pegar um copo d'água.

-Não podia estar mais contente por você, querida. As coisas melhoraram muito por aqui.

Com exceção do desejo de Bella de Edward estar em casa. Tudo parecia mais completo quando ele estava por ali.

-Por acaso ele ligou enquanto estive fora?

-Sim. Há poucos minutos. Ainda está num caso e não volta por enquanto.

-Oh...

Sentiu um grande desapontamento. Fazia tanto tempo que ele estava fora. E ainda perdia seu telefonema... Conversar com ele se tornara o ponto alto do dia, e queria lhe contar sobre a visita ao médico. Queria ouvir sua voz.

Queria a _ele_.

Não adiantava mentir para si mesma. _Estava apaixonada por Edward._ Terrivelmente, desesperadamente apaixonada.

Precisava se recompor para que Jesse e Ida não desconfiassem de seu segredo. Curvando-se desajeitada para a geladeira, procurou uma laranja. Andava louca por laranjas ultimamente.

-Contei que encontrei Alice na cidade outro dia? –começou a conversar, enquanto descascava a fruta.

Ida preparava molho branco no fogão.

-Acho que sim. Alice é uma pessoa adorável. – Balançou a cabeça. – Querem tanto um bebê. Mas, pelo que Rosalie contou, ela nunca vai poder dar à luz.

-Oh, Ida! –lamentou Bella, com voz alterada. – Devia ter sabido disso antes.

-Como podia? –desdenhou ela, retirando a panela com molho do fogo.

-Tem razão. –Bella colocou uma fatia da laranja na boca. –Mas ela disse uma coisa que realmente me surpreendeu.

-O que foi?

-Ela me confidenciou que achava que Rosalie era mais insegura que eu.

-Ela está certa.

Bella foi pega de surpresa.

-Também acha isso? Mas Rosalie sempre foi a corajosa.

-Se fosse verdade, por que ela não enfrentaria Edward ao invés de fugir? –Ida pousou as mãos sobre os ombros de Bella. – Não a estou criticando, ouça bem. Se a mesma coisa acontecesse comigo, honestamente não sei o que teria feito.

-Nem eu – sussurrou Bella.

-Quer saber o que acho? Acho que, se tivesse sido você, se você tivesse ficado doente, teria contado a Edward e partilhado cada minuto do tempo que lhe restava.

Bella sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, pela primeira vez em semanas.

-Por que diz isso?

-Por que sei o que aconteceu aqui na noite em que Edward voltou para casa e a encontrou em sua cama. Foi uma situação dos infernos, mas você não fugiu. Você nos fez levá-la até o chalé e forçou Max a encarar a situação.

Agora, era Ida que sentia as lágrimas.

-Aquilo exigiu mais coragem do que eu teria sido capaz. Edward pode ficar assustador quando está zangado, mas você não se intimidou. Você o forçou. Sua dor era grande, e era terrível assistir, mas seu amor por sua irmã era ainda maior.

-Ida está certa. –interrompeu Jesse. Bella não percebera sua aproximação. –Você é uma mulher muito forte e corajosa. Nós todos pensamos que ficaria naquela cama de hospital por meses. Ninguém se surpreendeu mais do que Edward quando você se recuperou tão rápido.

-Foi uma vergonha, Jesse. Pergunte ao meu psiquiatra. Eu estava morrendo por dentro.

-Claro que estava, mas não deixou que isso a abatesse. É sobre isso que estamos conversando. Alice percebe essa força. Foi por isso que fez aquele comentário.

Embaraçada e sentindo-se humilde pelas palavras gentis, Bella improvisou um agradecimento e secou os olhos. Buscando outra fatia de laranja, mastigou devagar e engoliu antes de se pronunciar novamente.

-Alice e eu vamos jantar no Lasso Club na quarta à noite. Ela vai levar o marido. Pensei em fazer algumas compras de Natal antes, e então, encontrá-los lá.

-Ótimo. –Ida assentiu em aprovação. –Agora que o médico lhe deu permissão para ficar de pé uma parte do dia, precisa de alguma distração além de dois velhos que vão dormir com as galinhas.

Num repente de emoção, Bella lançou os braços ao redor dos dois.

-Amo vocês dois. Não sei o que teria feito sem vocês.

-O sentimento é recíproco. –A voz de Jesse saiu alterada. –Ida e eu nos casamos muito tarde para ter filhos. Com a sua gravidez, nos sentimos como avós ou algo assim.

-Vocês são! – choramingou Bella, as lágrimas brilhando em seu rosto. –Entre vocês, Edward e Esme, meu bebê vai ser mais amado que qualquer outra criança no mundo.

_Esme_.

Bella quase se esquecera de que iria viver com a madrasta quando o bebê nascesse.

Jesse e Ida não sabiam disso ainda.

De algum modo, não se sentia capaz de contar-lhes. Não agora. Não depois do que acabara de confidenciar-lhe. Não depois de admitir a si mesma que nunca poderia viver longe assim de Edward. Nunca.

-A pizza está ótima. Realmente sabem como fazê-la em Nova York. Se conseguisse a receita, faria fortuna lá em Bozeman. – Rand olhou para Edward. – Não vai comer nem um pedacinho?

-Mais tarde – mentiu Edward, de pé junto à janela, de onde podia ver a rua dez andares abaixo.

Em missões normais, sentia uma alta no nível de adrenalina e uma fome insaciável. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Pessoal. A idéia de comida o nauseava.

Estava ficando impaciente por encontrar o homem que traíra Bella.

-Ele pode não aparecer esta noite, Edward.

Edward cerrou os dentes.

-Ele virá.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Instinto.

O filho da mãe ainda estava louco por ela, insano por ficar distante mais um dia, pois sabia o que estava perdendo. Morrendo de vontade de tocá-la, de se perder nela. Morrendo de vontade de sentir prazer ante à visão dela...

Que droga. Maldito homem.

O motorista de táxi agradeceu a boa gorjeta de Mike e partiu.

Era tarde. Vinte para as dez. Mas, devido a problemas na aterrissagem, o vôo atrasara, e chegaram a Nova York muito depois do previsto.

Mas precisava vê-la. Não podia suportar outro dia sem saber como ela estava. Não podia lidar com a culpa.

Chamou o porteiro e, um segundo depois, a porta se abriu.

-Oi. Depois do telefonema que recebi esta manhã, achei que seria o senhor. Eu o descrevi à srta. Swan, e ela disse que poderia subir a qualquer hora.

-Obrigado.

Mike passou pela porta, esperou que se trancasse automaticamente e adentrou o saguão. Mal notava a passagem de pessoas, e não se deu contar de estar partilhando o elevador com outras tantas.

Subiu até o décimo andar. Ainda bem que Bella concordara em vê-lo. Ela bem poderia ter-se recusado.

Antes, sempre que a via após uma separação, sentia o coração bater mais forte e também uma dor no estômago. Aquela noite não seria diferente, mas _ela_ estaria diferente. E a idéia o arrasava.

O corredor estava vazio quando ele se aproximou da porta e bateu três vezes. Ela reconheceria sua batida.

A porta se abriu.

-Sim?

Mike deu um passo atrás. Em vez de Bella parada à entrada, via os olhos frios de um homem alto e moreno. Um homem consideravelmente mais jovem que ele, mais jovem, mais forte, em forma...

Não podia ter errado de apartamento. O que estava acontecendo?

-Estou procurando Bella Swan

-Entre.

Confuso, Mike passou pela porta e permaneceu parado. O local estava vazio. Vazio como um túmulo. Ouviu a porta se fechar.

-O porteiro me disse que ela estava aqui.

-Estava. Mas já se foi.

-Temo que não esteja entendendo.

-No último minuto, ela decidiu se mudar.

-Quem é você?

-O cunhado dela.

Mike percebeu de repente que ele era familiar. Então, lembrou-se de ter visto uma pequena fotografia da irmã de Bella com o marido, e fez a ligação. Respirou com dificuldade.

-Então, você sabe de tudo.

-Certo.

Mike sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, ciente de que o parente podia fazer-lhe mal se fosse provocado.

-Ouvi dizer que ela esteve doente. Doente demais para continuar trabalhando.

-Certo mais uma vez.

-Ouça, senhor... Não me lembro de seu sobrenome.

-Cullen.

-Sim, estou me lembrando agora. – limpou a garganta. – Ela tem todo o direito de me desprezar mais do que eu desprezo a mim mesmo. Vou pagar por aquelas mentiras pelo resto de minha vida. Entretanto, estou preocupado com ela. Não durmo desde que _monsieur_ Gide me disse que ela deixara o trabalho. Ela está bem? Por favor, preciso saber.

A calma fria do jovem deixou Mike sem ação. Era inútil apelar a ele.

Quando já desistira de obter qualquer resposta, o rapaz declarou:

-Ela vai sobreviver, se é disso que está falando.

Mike fez o sinal da cruz.

-Ela ficou doente porque descobriu que eu era casado?

Alguma coisa surgiu no fundo dos olhos de Cullen.

-Não.

-_Grace à Dieu_. – Mike sentiu as lágrimas brotando. Não chorava desde o dia em que os médicos disseram que Lauren nunca mais caminharia.

Tentou encontrar as palavras certas, mas desistiu e simplesmente contou a verdade.

-Amo minha esposa. Ela foi minha namorada de infância, minha querida amiga, a mãe de meus dois filhos. Quando ela ficou inválida, a amei ainda mais por sua coragem. Permaneci fiel a ela por toda nossa vida em comum, até que Bella surgiu. _Mademoiselle _Swan. No começo do ano quando estive em Nova York, pedi um intérprete, e Bella entrou na sala. Alguma coisa aconteceu, alguma coisa além de meu controle.

Embora detestasse admitir, Edward podia entender esses sentimentos. Alguma coisa também acontecera a ele ao avistar Rosalie, e ao encontrar Bella deitada em sua cama pela primeira vez.

-Até aquele momento, não achava que era possível amar duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo – murmurou Mike. Podia ouvir a própria voz trêmula. – Lutei contra esse sentimento nos primeiros quatro meses.

Edward se lembrou de que ela contara que se encontraram por seis meses, o que significava que dormiram por dois meses. Tempo suficiente para engravida-la.

-O que mais quer dela?

Era uma pergunta que Mike se fizera milhares de vezes.

-Sinto sua falta. Há um vazio em minha vida sem ela. Estou preparado para me divorciar de Lauren se Bella se casar comigo.

Edward não moveu um músculo. O filho da mãe realmente amava Bella. Não sabia que ela estava grávida, e ainda assim queria se casar com ela. Um novo pesadelo estava começando...

Mike observou que o outro homem empalideceu. Custara, mas a verdade fora dita.

-Não me deve nada, _monsieur_, mas espero que seja honrado o suficiente para levar minha mensagem a Bella. Se ela quiser entrar em contato comigo, sabe onde me encontrar.

Friamente, Edward disparou:

-Essa palavra, honrado, fica estranho em sua boca, não é, Newton?

Mike sabia que merecia aquilo.

-Se eu não receber notícias dela, poderei presumir duas coisas. Ou você não lhe contou que nos encontramos, ou transmitiu minha mensagem e ela rompeu mesmo comigo. De qualquer forma, não vou procurá-la nunca mais.

Por vários minutos, depois da partida de Mike Newton, Edward permaneceu na semi-escuridão, desolado.

Finalmente ouviu passos pesados sobre o assoalho e voltou-se para encarar Rand. Os dois homens se entreolharam. Mensagens mudas foram trocadas.

-Vai ter de fazer isso, companheiro.

Edward respirou com dor.

-Ele não a merece, Rand.

-É o pai da criança. Está preparado para se casar com ela. Sei que o que ele fez foi errado, mas o homem está apaixonado, dolorosamente. Até eu pude sentir isso, e estava lá na outra sala.

-Ele já tem filhos crescidos.

-Eu também, mas também tenho olhos na cara, e se uma mulher como Bella surgisse na minha frente, provavelmente me faria de idiota também.

-Ela não é a mulher certa para ele. Ele tem uma esposa.

-Vamos, Edward. Sua cunhada é uma beleza. Casado ou não, Mike Newton não é mais imune a ela do que qualquer homem. Você o ouviu. A mulher está inválida há anos. E, então, conheceu Bella. A questão é que ela também se apaixonou por ele. Afinal de contas, está grávida dele. Pense sob...

-Cale-se, Rand.

-O que há com você, companheiro?

-Nada da sua conta.

-Ficou da minha conta quando me pediu para montar campana.

-Fez a sua parte. Vai ser pago. Agora, vamos cair fora daqui.

O marido de Alice, Jasper, era uma pessoa muito espirituosa, e um imitador excelente que fez Bella rir a noite toda. Ela ainda ria quando eles a deixaram na fazenda tarde da noite, carregada com os vários presentes que ela comprara para Jesse e Ida para o Natal. Ainda não escolhera nada para Edward. Nada parecia certo, ou especial.

Por causa da tempestade de neve que acabara de cair, Jesse a levara à cidade para o jantar, e lhe passara o controle remoto, de modo que pudesse abrir o portão e seguir até a casa no carro do casal.

-Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa. Precisam aparecer para jantar na semana do Natal. Ida e Jesse não vão acreditar na sua imitação de Hitchcock, eles adoram esses velhos filmes. Telefono marcando um dia, certo?

-Combinado.

Jasper abriu a porta com a intenção de ajudar Bella a sair. Mas, de repente, luzes se acenderam na casa e uma alta figura masculina saiu ao encontro deles.

Edward.

Bella sentiu a pulsação acelerar.

-Quando voltou? –perguntou assim que ele lhe abriu a porta de passageiros.

Pequenos flocos de neve se acumulavam sobre seus cílios, enquanto, com o olhar, ele lhe estudava o rosto por um breve instante.

-Hap, um dos mecânicos do aeroporto, me deixou há poucos minutos. Agora sei o que aconteceu com meu blusão de couro. Estava à procura dele para fazer um boneco de neve lá fora, mas obviamente teve melhor uso.

Ela observou seu rosto, esperando que ele realmente não tivesse se importado.

-É a única peça que consegue me agasalhar. Saímos para jantar – contou, um pouco sem fôlego. O olhar dele estava em sua barriga protuberante. – Você está aqui fora há muito tempo? – Deixou que o comentário se perdesse.

_Bom Deus, _pensou Bella. _O que está errado comigo? O que está acontecendo comigo_

De repente, ficou ciente do silêncio. Ninguém dizia nada. Desviou o rosto porque o dele estava muito perto. Ele cheirava bem.

-Eu... eu acho que consigo sair sozinha, se me ajudar a descer.

Edward ignorou a sugestão e a ergueu do assento da cabine, resolvido a carregá-la para casa, o cabelo solto sobre seus braços.

-Boa noite para vocês – disse, voltando-se para Alice e Jasper. –Obrigado por trazer nossa futura mamãe a salvo. Devo-lhes uma.

Mas Jasper os seguiu até dentro da casa com os pacotes de Bella.

-Vamos aparecer na semana do Natal – declarou ele, deixando os pacotes na mesa do corredor. Então, acenou e foi para a porta.

-Vou tentar estar aqui. – respondeu Edward, sem desviar o olhar de Sílvia.

-Tchau, Jasper. Obrigada, mais uma vez. – A voz de Bella era apenas um sussurro.

-Não foi nada. Vejo vocês por aí.

Assim que Jasper se foi, Edward fechou a porta com a bota e foi para o estúdio, com Bella nos braços.

Essa proximidade a deixou em pânico.

-Onde estão Jesse e Ida?

-De acordo com o recado, foram pegar um cineminha na cidade.

A voz dele era rouca e grave. Ela sentiu sua respiração no rosto, e um calor lânguido e lento percorreu seu corpo.

Não, isto não pode estar acontecendo. Eu o amo, mas ele era o marido de Rosalie. Isto é errado.

Seu corpo, entretanto, parecia não entender e estava reagindo por conta própria. Até o bebê parecia sentir alguma coisa, porque estava se mexendo bastante.

Pouco antes de baixa-la no sofá, o bebê a chutou nos rins e ela engasgou.

Os olhos de Edward procuraram os dela.

-Nossa, senti isso.

-Eu também – gemeu Sílvia. – Sabia que não devia ter comido tanto. Não há espaço. Gostei que tivesse me carregado da caminhonete, mas preciso ficar de pé para o bebê mudar de posição.

O atrito entre seus corpos deu-lhe prazer. Ela não sabia como lidar com as novas emoções, essas novas sensações excitantes. As pernas pareciam de borracha quando ele a aliviou do casaco de couro, que jogou sobre o sofá.

-Não acredito. –murmurou ele.

Ela seguiu seu olhar. A salopete cinza era feita de um tecido fino e se movia enquanto o bebê se movia também.

Encarou-a

-Dói?

O calor da lareira, o forte aroma de pinho que vinha da grinalda sobre o aparador a deixava tonta e sem fôlego.

-Quase sempre é desconfortável, principalmente quando insiste num lugar só.

Ele queria sentir. Ela sabia que ele queria. Mas a idéia de suas mãos sobre seu corpo quase a deixava em estado de choque.

Porque ela _queria_ sentir as mãos dele sobre seu corpo.

Agindo por compulsão, totalmente fora de seu feitio, buscou a mão direita dele e a colocou do lado do estômago, onde o pé ou o braço do bebê se mexia para a frente e para trás com uma regularidade enlouquecedora.

Fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração enquanto ele continuava tocando-a, examinando, pressionando gentilmente onde sentia os pequenos empurrões do bebê.

-Ela sabe que estou aqui. –murmurou ele. – Está me dizendo que fizemos contato.

-Ela?

-Tenho a sensação de que é menina.

Bella observou-o com os cílios baixos. O sorriso em seu rosto, em seus olhos, tão cheios de encantamento... sentia vontade de chorar.

-Se é menina, conhece a sua voz. –murmurou Bella. –Às vezes, quando você entra na sala e começa a falar, ela se move.

-Como sabe que ela está reagindo a mim?

-Porque ela não faz isso para Jesse ou Ida.

-Bella...

Deteve a mão sobre o ventre, como se estivesse à beira das mesmas fortes emoções que ela. Mas, quando ela o encarou, viu dor.

Como pudera se esquecer por um instante sequer?

_Ele desejava que ela fosse Rosalie._

_**Estão gostando da Historia?**_

_**Eu já terminei de adaptar porem esta tendo poucos comentários**_

_**Que tal 70 comentários para o 12 sair?**_


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

-Bella. – Ele repetiu seu nome, desta vez num tom sério. – Há uma coisa que preciso contar. Talvez seja melhor se sentar.

Ela se afastou, fazendo com que suas mãos deslizassem para os lados.

-Você fala como daquela vez em que pensou que eu tinha um tumor. –A voz dela estremeceu ao dizer essas palavras.

Toda a ternura, o encantamento, tinha sumido de seu rosto. Ele estava rígido agora, os olhos mais escuros, com apenas dois pontos de brilho.

-Mike Newton foi a seu apartamento enquanto eu cuidava da mudança. –Como Bella não se manifestasse, ele acrescentou: - Aparentemente, ele tentou vê-la em várias ocasiões.

Bella não pensava em Mike havia séculos. Não sentia nada por ele. Absolutamente nada. Se precisava de provas de que não passaram de um casal de amantes, era essa. A completa falta de sentimento.

Foram amantes só nos dois últimos meses do relacionamento. Embora ele houvesse usado proteção, ela devia ter engravidado na primeira vez em que fizeram amor, que fora uma experiência instrutiva, ao menos.

Mike fora gentil e carinhoso durante os atos, mas sempre tivera de incentiva-la. O amor deles nunca fora um caso apaixonado, como aquele que ela sabia que Rosalie partilhara com Edward.

Ou como aquele que ela fantasiava com relação a Edward.

Nunca entendera o significado de desejo até essa noite. Sentira-se entorpecida quando Edward a tomara nos braços e carregara para casa.

Em contrapartida, nunca estivera a ponto de desmaiar quando Mike a acariciava. Entretanto, tudo o que tinha a fazer era _pensar_ em Edward tocando-a, e seus ossos se liquefaziam.

Franziu o cenho gravemente.

-Por que não está dizendo nada?

-Estou pensando.

O tórax másculo se ergueu num suspiro.

-Ele está preparado para se divorciar de Lauren e se casar com você. O homem está caído... por você.

Pobre Mike. Estava se iludindo se considerava o que tiveram como sendo amor. Era um pouco tarde para tentar compensar as mentiras. Pobre Lauren.

-Ele deve ter dito isso porque soube do bebê. Você contou?

Edward manteve-se inexpressivo.

-Não. Ele não faz a mínima idéia de que esteja grávida. Ele acha que desistiu do emprego por causa de doença. É tudo o que sabe. –Após uma pausa, concluiu, com voz controlada: - Minhas desculpas por duvidar das intenções dele. Ele a pediu em casamento.

As chamas da lareira estremeceram, e sombras dançaram sobre sua expressão tensa.

-Ele está muito apaixonado por você, Bella, e não quer passar o resto dos idas sem você. Mas não vai tentar entrar em contato. Você terá de ir até ele.

Bella se virou e caminhou até o fogo, fitando as chamas.

As notícias de Edward mudavam tudo.

O desejo de Mike de se casar com ela não se referia à gravidez, mas ao que ele achava que era amor por ela. Incrível.

Ele estava querendo deixar Lauren, enfrentar a condenação da família e dos amigos, a fim de se casar com ela.

Que idiota da parte dele, quando já tinha tudo o que um homem podia querer, e não percebia.

Mesmo que estivesse apaixonada por ele, nunca lhe pediria isso, nem a nenhum homem. Nunca seria capaz de viver com o rompimento de outro casamento na consciência.

Mas estava carregando um filho dele.

Agora que sabia que ele queria se casar com ela, tinha a obrigação moral de lhe contar a verdade.

Uma nova agonia se iniciava, porque ele teria de lidar com a novidade chocante de que ele, já com filhos adultos, seria pai novamente. Ele teria de contar a Lauren. Seus filhos descobririam.

Como todos eles a odiariam!

Bella se sentiu enjoada.

-Edward... –Voltou-se para ele. – Poderia se colocar no lugar de Mike por um momento? E, então, responder a uma pergunta? Tenha em mente que ele tem mulher, dois filhos crescidos e vários netos.

Após um longo silêncio, ele assentiu quase imperceptivelmente.

-Como eu poderia entrar em contato com você causando o mínimo de transtornos e constrangimento para você e sua família?

**Se ela o tivesse golpeado no rosto, a pergunta não teria doído mais.**

-Não importa o que tenha feito – começou ele, com voz grave -, o resultado seria o mesmo. Mas provavelmente preferiria um telefonema simples no escritório, desde que estivesse sozinho na ocasião.

Ele procurou o blusão de couro e o vestiu.

-Tenho de retirar um pouco de neve do caminho antes que Jesse e Ida cheguem. Quando for à cozinha, vai encontrar um pacote sobre a mesa. É para o bebê. Alguma coisa que combina com o suéter que fez. Aliás, quero ver esse suéter depois.

Depois que ele saiu, Bella foi apressada à cozinha. Viu uma caixa da Pink and Blue Boutique. Estremeceu ao abrir o selo e afastar o papel de seda. Dois macaquinhos, um rosa e outro branco. Retirou-os da caixa e sentiu o perfume, soluçando.

-Olhe só para isso! –alardeou Jesse, quando entravam na garagem. – Edward voltou enquanto estávamos fora e já tirou toda a neve do caminho. Confesso que não estava com muita vontade de fazer isso esta noite.

Ida deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu da caminhonete.

-Enquanto guarda o carro, vou entrar e preparar um chocolate quente para todos nós.

-Que tal umas tortas de frigideira para acompanhar?

-Depois de toda aquela pipoca?

-Aquilo foi só o aperitivo, doçura.

Ela riu, e então correu pelo caminho até a porta da frente, ansiosa em passar o resto da tarde com Edward e Bella.

-Oi! Chegamos!

Fechou a porta e tirou o casaco. Como não recebesse resposta, descalçou as botas e correu para o estúdio. Ainda nenhum sinal deles. Talvez Bella ainda não tivesse voltado da cidade.

Podiam estar na cozinha, mas duvidava. A casa estava quieta demais. Foi preparar o chocolate, mas se surpreendeu ao ver dois macaquinhos ao lado de uma caixa sobre a mesa.

Sorrindo, Ida os recolheu. Era muito típico de Edward se preocupar com isso. Afinal, onde ele estava?

Recolocou as roupinhas na caixa e começou a esquentar o leite. Feito isso, saiu da cozinha e tomou o corredor, quando Jesse já ia despontar na porta dos fundos.

No caminho, ouviu choro e estacou. Era como _déjà vu_, com Bella no quarto, soluçando descontrolada.

Ida pensou que aqueles dias já tinham passado. Sentiu o coração se entristecer.

O que acontecera ali naquela noite?

Onde estava Edward?

Foi até o quarto principal e deu uma olhada. Nem sinal dele.

Com ansiedade crescente, correu pelo corredor e abriu a porta dos fundos.

-Jesse? –Correu pelo caminho que Edward já limpara da neve. –Querido?

-Estou indo.

-Não. Volte para a caminhonete. Vá procurar Edward e converse com ele.

-Do que está falando?

-Bella está lá chorando, e ele saiu. Alguma coisa está errada.

-Isso significa que ele foi para o chalé. Quando isso tudo vai terminar, Ida?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

-Não sei.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

-Não se preocupe com as tortas. Sinto que esta vai ser uma longa noite.

Onde estava o Jack Daniels?

Edward procurara em cada prateleira do chalé. Aquela noite, precisava de alguma coisa bem forte para nocauteá-lo. No dia seguinte, iria ao chefe e pediria outra missão. Uma bem longa.

Agarrando o casaco, saiu pela porta do chalé e chafurdou na neve até a caminhonete. Bud mantinha o bar em West Yellowstone aberto até as duas; não se importaria se ele dormisse no sofá do salão.

Começou a dar ré e quase bateu na caminhonete que vinha chegando.

Freando seco, pôs a cabeça para fora e viu Jesse saltando na neve e correndo em sua direção. Ele se movia com rapidez para um homem daquela idade.

-Jesse! Volte para a caminhonete. Estou indo para a cidade.

-Bud já vai estar fechado antes que chegue lá.

-O que fez com o Bourbon?

Jesse coçou a cabeça.

-Se bem me lembro, você o esvaziou já uns dois meses.

Edward fingiu não notar a censura nas palavras do homem mais velho.

-Alguém precisa colocar arreios na sua sela. Para começar, quer me dizer por que Bella voltou a chorar desoladamente? Até esta noite, ela estava indo bem. Até esta noite, você estava há vários quilômetros de distância. Não é preciso ser Sherlock Holmes para descobrir que temos uma ligação aqui.

-Não sabe nem a metade.

-Pois gostaria de saber – declarou Jesse, sereno. –É claro que sempre pode me mandar para o inferno. Vou obriga-lo a fazer isso um dia desses.

-Não diga isso – trovejou Edward. – Nem mesmo em brincadeira.

-Você é como um filho para mim. Eu amo você. Quando você sofre, eu sofro.

Edward sentiu os olhos se umedecerem.

-Eu amo você também. –Suspirou. –Pois bem, aí vai: o homem que engravidou Bella foi ao apartamento dela enquanto eu estava em Nova York. Ele quer se divorciar da esposa e se casar com ela.

Jesse franziu o cenho.

-Depois da forma como ele mentiu para ela, Bella disse que nem iria lhe contar sobre o bebê. Como ele descobriu?

-Não descobriu. Não está entendendo? Ele quer se casar com ela porque não pode viver sem ela. Devia tê-lo ouvido – grunhiu Edward, desolado.

-Contou isso a Bella?

Ele assentiu.

-E?

-Ela quis meu conselho sobre a melhor forma de entrar em contato com ele, sem magoar a família. Não surpreende ela estar tão mal agora.

-O que quer dizer?

-Tente ver sob o ponto de vista dela. Ela não sabia que ele ainda era casado quando começou a sair com ele. Ela provavelmente se sente mal por causa da esposa e dos filhos dele. E, quando eles descobrirem sobre o caso, vão pensar o pior dela. Mas ele _é_ o pai da criança e a ama. Se ele está preparado para se divorciar da mulher para se casar com ela, e ela quer se casar porque o ama, então isso vai dar origem a novos problemas. Ela terá de dividi-lo com o resto da família. Naturalmente, eles vão se ressentir dela... Então, haverá a questão de onde morariam, todos esses detalhes que precisam ser resolvidos. Bella já tem muitos problemas...

quanto mais Jesse falava, Edward sentia a dor no peito crescer. Tentou não ouvir.

-Edward, o que foi? Por que isso importa tanto? É a vida dela. Você mais que cumpriu a obrigação que Rosalie lhe impôs quando mandou Bella para cá. Ninguém poderia ter feito mais do que você. Talvez seja hora de deixa-la partir e começar a pensar nas _suas_ necessidades.

-De que diabo está falando?

-Pensei que já estivesse crescido para a lição dos pássaros e abelhas, mas... –Jesse encolheu os ombros -... estou falando sobre encontrar outra mulher para você, se casar, ter uma família.

Edward passou as duas mãos pelo cabelo.

-Tentei, lembra-se?

-E, enquanto durou, você foi mais feliz do que tinha sido a vida toda. Vai sentir aquilo novamente.

_É exatamente isso, Jesse. Já estou sentindo. Esta noite, com minha própria cunhada!_ A irmã de Rosalie. A gêmea de Rosalie. Era grotesco. Errado. Uma traição a Rosalie e, ao mesmo tempo, uma traição à própria Bella.

-Vou partir pela manhã, Jesse. Vou procurar outra missão. Depois disso, terei algum tempo.

-Rob Miller, lá no Colorado, anda perguntando se você não quer ir esquiar _cross-country_ com ele. Por que não aceita?

-Talvez aceite.

Jesse o fitou por um longo instante.

-Vai ficar bem aqui esta noite? Quer companhia?

-Não. Volte para Ida antes que vire um cubo de gelo.

Jesse sorriu e bateu em seu ombro.

-Jesse? –Chamou Edward, e o capataz se voltou.

-Guarde isso, Edward. Já sei o que vai dizer. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

-Newton Textiles. _Bonjour._

-_Bonjour, madame. _Poderia falar com _monsieur _Newton, por favor? –Perguntou Bella, em francês. –Estou ligando do escritório de _monsieur_ Gide, em Nova York.

Bella não estava ligando de lá, naturalmente, mas presumiu que Mike saberia o motivo do telefonema e a perdoaria pela mentira.

A dor de ver Edward pegar a caminhonete para fugir da casa fora tão insuportável que ela não conseguiria dormir nem se sua vida dependesse disso. O relógio marcava três e dez da madrugada. Era meio da manhã para Mike, que não saía para almoçar antes da uma. Uma hora tão boa quanto qualquer outra para encerrar esse assunto.

Ela nunca devia ter mantido em segredo a notícia da gravidez. Se o tivesse intimado assim que soube, não teria de estar enfrentando isso agora. Cada passo que dera desde o dia em que Rosalie aparecera em seu apartamento fora errado, e a pessoa que mais sofrera fora Edward.

Mike nunca devia ter encontrado Edward, nunca devia tê-lo envolvido naquele caso vergonho...

-Mike Newton falando.

-_Bonjou_, Mike.

Ela o ouviu engasgar.

-Não diga mais nada. – antecipou-se Sílvia.- Está sozinho? Pode conversar?

-Sim. Só por um momento. É aniversário de Lauren. Já ia sair. _Mon Dieu_, Bella. Encontrar seu cunhado foi uma experiência inesquecível. Nunca imaginei que ele lhe daria meu recado. Minha impressão é que ele me queria do outro lado do mundo.

Ela agarrou o aparelho com mais força.

-A sua impressão foi correta – murmurou ela, seca. – Entretanto, Edward é um homem honrado. Ele sempre diz a verdade, nem que magoe.

-Mereci isso, _chérie_.

-Mike, já que não temos muito tempo, irei direto ao ponto. Não estou apaixonada por você. Senti atração, mas nunca foi além disso. Eu... eu encontrei outro homem – confessou, os olhos lacrimejantes. – Estou apaixonada por ele. O tipo de amor que dura para sempre. É o tipo de amor que sente por Lauren e que sempre sentirá.

O silêncio do outro lado da linha era total.

-Esse homem é o único com quem desejo me casar, com quem desejo passar o resto da minha vida. – Externou esses sentimentos pela primeira vez em voz alta. – O que me leva ao segundo motivo deste telefonema. Você mentiu para mim. Você me fez cometer adultério. Mas devo me responsabilizar por igual. Dormi com você sem nenhum tipo de compromisso. Era um risco, e sofri as conseqüências.

-Que conseqüências? –sussurrou ele.

-Vou ter um filho seu.

-Está grávida? –A voz dele tremeu.

-Sim. Devo dar à luz em fevereiro. Tive uma gravidez difícil, e esse foi o motivo de desistir de meu emprego com _monsieur_ Gide. Mike, antes que diga alguma coisa, por favor, ouça. Você deu vida a meu bebê, mas o homem que amo _salvou_ minha vida, e, por conseguinte, salvou a vida do meu bebê também. Esse homem já é mais pai do meu filho do que você jamais será, Mike. E... ele ama o meu bebê. – A voz de Bella estremeceu. – Ele pretende tomar parte na educação desta criança. E eu pretendo permitir-lhe isso. Contei-lhe a verdade. Era minha obrigação moral fazer isso. O que decidir fazer de agora em diante é problema seu. Meu conselho é que não diga nada agora. Quando o bebê nascer, vou informa-lo. Há muito tempo para você pensar seriamente no assunto.

-Mas se o bebê perguntar por mim algum dia? E se eu quiser ver a criança?

-Então, resolveremos isso. Naturalmente, contaremos a verdade à criança assim que for capaz de entender. Nunca manteria nossa criança longe de você. Só lembre-se de que esse bebê nunca vai querer nada de você. Há muitas pessoas aqui que o amam. Avós cuidadosos, e um homem que já assumiu o papel de pai. O bebê merece ter o amor e atenção completa deste homem todos os dias, da mesma forma que seus filhos tiveram a sua. Entende o que estou tentando explicar?

-Sim, Bella, eu... eu entendo. – A voz dele saiu entrecortada, dolorosa.

-Você e eu acabamos nos relacionando porque estávamos passando por um momento difícil de nossas vidas. Ambos sofremos perdas de algum tipo e encontramos conforto um no outro. Vamos reconhecer o que realmente aconteceu. Seja honesto consigo mesmo. Você amou Lauren no começo. Ainda ama, ou não teria mentido. Percebe? Se ela não importasse mais, você não teria tido o cuidado. Mas você _realmente_ teve o cuidado. Você e ela ainda têm tempo juntos. Leve isso em consideração, Mike. Telefono em fevereiro. Adeus.

Resoluta, Bella desligou o telefone.

-Sei que farei o máximo durante o tempo que me resta – prometeu a si mesma, no quarto vazio. –Pelo tempo que Edward quiser me conceder. Pelo tempo que ele permitir que eu permaneça em sua vida.

Nessa noite, em pura revelação, Bella teve a certeza de que era isso o que Rosalie queria no fundo.

Mas era uma revelação concedida a ela somente, algo para alegra-la e que manteria perto de seu coração.

-Boa tarde, Mike. Que bom comparecer à festa de aniversário de sua mulher, ainda que atrasado.

Pelo vidro coberto de gotas de chuva, Mike vira George no pátio pavimentado de cascalho bem antes de abrir a porta e sair do carro.

Ergueu a gola do sobretudo e encarou o ex-secretário e amigo.

-Que bom de sua parte me substituir.

-Não se preocupe. Ela está acostumada com seus hábitos e não ficaria realmente transtornada, a menos que você decidisse não aparecer. Quando a deixei, estava no salão, mostrando a neta mais nova para os convidados. Então, como vai a americana?

Olhando para a fachada na mansão graciosa por cima do ombro de George, a casa da família, na qual ele e a esposa viveram todos aqueles anos, ele disparou:

-Na verdade, não é da sua conta. Mas, já que perguntou, vou lhe contar. Ela via em mim a figura paterna. Mais nada. Ela está apaixonada por outra pessoa. Planeja se casar com eles. Eles vão criar o meu filho.

Pela primeira vez, George perdeu o sangue-frio. Após um minuto, baixou o olhar.

-Nunca direi nada disso a Lauren .

Mike fechou a porta do carro e passou por ele. Pousou a mão sobre seu ombro umedecido pela chuva.

-O que você fizer ou deixar de fazer me é indiferente. Vou contar tudo a Lauren.

George parecia completamente chocado.

-Se ela puder me perdoar, então vou aceitar o conselho de uma bela jovem que me preveniu de cometer o maior erro de minha vida. Ela me lembrou de que ainda amo minha mulher. E eu a amo, sabe? –murmurou, fervorosamente. –E, se Deus quiser, farei o máximo nesses anos que restam a mim e Lauren.

Pela primeira vez desde que Mike o conhecia, George chorou.

Intrigado, Mike ergueu a cabeça.

-George, por que as lágrimas? Afinal de contas, é a você que devo agradecer por me chamar à razão. Pensei, naturalmente, que você iria tripudiar sobre meu estado miserável de alma pecadora.

-Tripudiar? –gritou o amigo. –Esperava que eu tripudiasse? –Balançou a cabeça. –Não entende nada? O que me contou me fez ter fé na humanidade novamente.

Mike suspirou com dificuldade.

-Só dei o primeiro passo. Não sei aonde isso me levará.

-O ponto é que você realmente deu o primeiro passo. –George agarrou seu braço e incentivou: -Belo feito, meu amigo. Belo feito.

Descer da maca de exames do dr. Harvey era um projeto que precisava ser detalhado com antecedência. Sem ajuda da enfermeira, Bella poderia ter caído de cabeça. Ela deu um largo sorriso à outra mulher e começou a se vestir.

-Venha, Bella – chamou o médico, poucos minutos depois, quando a viu sair da sala de exames. –Vamos conversar.

-Parece sério. – Ela se sentou à frente junto à escrivaninha.

-De certa forma, é. Tudo parece bem e a sua pressão ainda está normal. Mas, com o natal praticamente aí, você estará a menos de oito semanas da data esperada. Quanto mais perto do dia, mais freqüentemente preciso vê-la. West Yellowstone fica bem longe de Rexburg, ainda mais no inverno. Se entrar em trabalho de parto durante uma nevasca, nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer.

-Acha que o parto pode ser prematuro?

-Não. Mas não custa nada prevenir.

-Nunca havia me ocorrido.

Bella estivera tão desanimada com a ausência de Edward e a notícia dolorosa de que ele não poderia estar em casa para o Natal, que não pensara em mais nada. Todos os preparativos que fizeram, a decoração, a bela árvore de natal... E agora, ele nem estaria ali para ver tudo aquilo.

Ele se tornara seu mundo todo; entretanto, retirara-se para seu próprio mundo, deixara sua casa, sua vida, sua comunidade. E ela sabia por quê.

_No último Natal, Rosalie estava viva_. Ele provavelmente não podia encarar a fazenda nessa época do ano; havia muitas lembranças dolorosas.

Jesse e Ida tentavam tornar a ocasião festiva. Várias reuniões foram planejadas com vizinhos e amigos, entre eles Alice e Jasper. Com a ajuda de Bella, Ida fizera muita comida. Todos acabaram as compras e enviaram a Esme seus presentes, recebendo os dela em troca.

Bella finalmente decidira fazer uma meia de Natal decorada com um agente federal usando botas de caubói, a qual encheu com pequenos objetos pessoais que ela sabia que ele usava e gostava. Mas, sem ele ali, nada seria a mesma coisa. Nada estaria no lugar certo.

Freqüentemente, ele telefonava de Billings, dizendo que estava tudo bem. A espera entre as ligações era pura agonia.

-Por que não conversa com seu cunhado e vê se ele não pode esquematizar alguma coisa que nos deixe a todos menos nervosos? Talvez se você ficar na cidade algumas semanas...

Perdida em seus próprios pensamentos dolorosos, Bella não percebera que o médico ainda falava. Ante a sugestão, quis se inclinar sobre a mesa e abraçar o dr. Harvey. Finalmente, ela tinha um motivo legítimo para entrar em contato com Edward.

Desde que ele partira, escrevera-lhe dúzias de cartas, só para joga-las no cesto de lixo na manhã seguinte. Não tinha coragem de envia-las, não sem ele antes enviar a ela uma mensagem pessoal.

-Farei isso, doutor. –_Esta noite_.

-Ótimo. Vejo você na semana que vem.

Bella despediu-se e foi à recepção marcar outra consulta. Quando a viram, Jesse e Ida largaram as revistas e correram em sua direção, cheios de perguntas.

Os três subiram na caminhonete, mas, em princípio, Bella nem podia ver o carro. A neve se acumulava, e o estacionamento estava coberto por uma camada recente de neve. As preocupações do dr. Harvey começaram a parecer mais sérias.

Quando estavam na estrada, Bella lhes contou o que o médico dissera.

-Vou precisar entrar em contato com Edward imediatamente – finalizou.

-Isso é fácil, querida – comentou Jesse. – Escreva-lhe uma carta esta noite, e eu a levarei à cidade pela manhã. O escritório do xerife pode enviar via fax a Billings, e eles tomam as providências de lá. Edward deverá estar lendo a carta amanhã a noite.

Bella estava no banco de trás. Ao ouvir o plano de Jesse, afrouxou o cinto de segurança e se inclinou para a frente, com o bebê e tudo, para beija-lo na cabeça.

-Você é brilhante. E gentil. E maravilhoso.

-Está ouvindo, Ida?

-Já sabia disso bem antes de Bella aparecer na fazenda.

Bella voltou a seu lugar e recolocou o cinto, lembrando-se daquele primeiro dia como se tivesse acontecido em outra existência. Como se já não tivesse influência no presente.

-Digam-me uma coisa os dois – começou ela. – Quando perceberam que eu não era Rosalie?

Ida se virou para trás e sorriu.

-Não sei quanto a Jesse, mas quando a ajudei até o quarto e você disse: "Você e Jesse são uns anjos", pensei: essa não é a Rosalie que conheço. Não que sua irmã não fosse gentil e preocupada. Ela simplesmente não se expressava desse jeito.

Jesse assentiu.

-Ida tem razão. Sabia que alguma coisa estava errada quando lhe passei o controle remoto e você disse que detestava ter dado esse trabalho. A Rosalie que conheci teria dito: "Te devo uma, Jesse".

-Nós realmente somos diferentes... _éramos_ diferentes – corrigiu-se Bella. Embora espantoso, o equívoco não lhe deu vontade de chorar. Podia dizer que já superara a morte da irmã. –Muitas pessoas que nos conheciam nunca puderam nos diferenciar.

-Provavelmente porque vocês eram muito chegadas no tempo da escola. Jesse e eu tivemos a vantagem de conhece-las separadamente. Se temos alguma lamentação, é de não tê-las visto juntas. _Isso_ sim teria sido extraordinário!

Bella riu com gosto.

-Deixávamos todos malucos, sempre nos vestindo igual, brincando para fazer os outros de bobos. Rosalie planejava todas essas brincadeiras e me fazia participar. Ela ficava zangada comigo se eu não concordasse.

Jesse deu uma olhada nela pelo espelho retrovisor.

-Se se sentia mal, por que não se recusava?

Bella encolheu os ombros.

-Ela era minha irmã mais velha. Não se dizia não a Rosalie. Além disso, nos divertíamos tanto que eu me esquecia por que estava zangada com ela. Nada era mais excitante do que estar com Rosalie. Mas, de acordo com Esme, nós intimidávamos os meninos porque eles sentiam que não podiam competir conosco. Papai concordava com ela. Eles se preocupavam porque achavam que nós nunca encontraríamos homens a quem amássemos, ou cuja companhia nos divertisse mais do que a que uma fazia à outra.

-Eles não conheciam Edward – resmungou Jesse, a voz cheia de afeto.

Bella respirou irregular.

-Não.

A menção de seu nome pareceu colocar Ida e Jesse de um jeito reflexivo, e só conversaram trivialidades durante o resto da viagem.

Bella estava grata pelo silêncio. Queria tempo para compor a carta. Tinha tantas coisas para contar...

_**Hello guys**_

_**Vocês conseguiram hein**_

_**Então estou postando o capitulo 12 pq vcs merecem**_

_**No próximo capitulo, muitas emoções e coisas fofas**_

_**Obrigada a todas que comentários vocês são demais meninas**_


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Embora estivesse fora de serviço, Edward enfiou a arma no cós da calça. Pegou uma cerveja da pequena geladeira do trailer e saiu, deitando-se na espreguiçadeira para contemplar as águas.

Aquela parte da Flórida era provavelmente o lugar do país que mais detestava. Colocou os óculos de sol, mas a paisagem não melhorou. Os quilômetros de praia plana sem movimento o fizeram ter saudade do terreno primitivo de casa. Daria o salário de um mês para aspirar o tipo de ar seco de inverno que congelava os pulmões e fazia lutar pela próxima arfada.

Baixou meia lata, imaginando a fazenda. Devia estar soterrado na neve agora. Podia ver as pilhas de madeira perto da casa, a fumaça saindo da chaminé. Quase podia sentir o cheiro.

Fumaça de madeira e o café de Ida.

Percorreu mentalmente a casa, conhecia cada parte dela, decorada para o natal com guirlandas de pinho. Sempre acabava no estúdio, onde o fogo da lareira crepitava, formando sombras que dançavam contra as paredes.

Podia ver as sombras sobre o rosto de Bella, destacando o brilho de seus cabelos. Podia vê-la ali de pé, a forma grávida, rica e cheia.

Mas o milagre verdadeiro era tocá-la...

Grunhiu ante a lembrança e pulou da espreguiçadeira. Terminou a cerveja antes de ir tomar um banho frio.

Não tinha direito nenhum de fantasiar sobre ela. Assim que Newton jogara a bóia na água, ela fora nadando atrás. Uma proposta de casamento era tudo o que ela estava esperando.

Não havia como passar o natal com ela, observando em agonia silenciosa enquanto ela contava os dias até o bebê nascer e assim ficar livre... livre para deixá-lo.

Edward tentou apagar esses pensamentos, olhando para as decorações de natal dos trailers vizinhos. Talvez devesse seguir o conselho de Jesse e encontrar uma mulher. Havia muitas na Flórida, atraentes e disponíveis. Conhecera várias na sede do acampamento para trailers, que lhe enviaram sinais não muito sutis desde o dia em que estabelecera residência ali. Tudo o que precisava fazer era sorrir.

Um dia em breve, Bella e o bebê partiriam. Ela iria para a França, casar-se com o pai da criança.

Como ia viver com aquilo? Como diabo iria viver com aquilo?

-Jornal, senhor.

Edward se voltou e viu o jornal cair a seus pés. Os pensamentos estavam a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Não percebera o entregador se aproximando, até que ele já houvesse passado com a bicicleta.

O escritório local estava usando o jornaleiro como mensageiro, que trazia informações, mensagens, ordens. A qualquer momento agora, Edward esperava ser informado de que estariam mudando a operação para outro Estado. Pegou o jornal dobrado. Talvez as ordens tivessem sido enviadas.

A testemunha que estava guardando, um homem baleado num assalto a loja, estava para ter alta do hospital. Seu disfarce consistia num trabalho de arrumação. Oferecera-se como voluntário no caso pelo tempo que precisassem. O que sentia por Bella o impedia de voltar para casa. Como estava, o ciúme o deixava violento; chegara muito perto de quebrar a cara de Newton.

Dobrando novamente a espreguiçadeira, encostou-a no trailer e entrou, trancando a porta. Abriu o jornal e um envelope caiu.

Negócio oficial.

Rasgou o envelope, rezando para que o enviassem para o mais longe possível da Flórida.

Franziu o cenho e retirou os óculos de sol.

Não eram ordens.

Contou três páginas de fax, escritas à mão. Mas por quem? Não de Ida, nem de Jesse. Que diabo?

O "Querido Edward", ativou o turbo em seu coração, que já estava a toda quando correu os olhos até a última página e viu a assinatura de Bella. Gelou, imaginando que ela partira antes mesmo de o bebê nascer. Como Jesse ponderara, ela tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse com sua vida.

O dia seguinte seria natal. Talvez Newton tivesse ido à fazenda fazer-lhe companhia.

O entardecer já cedera lugar à noite. Imóvel, Edward permanecia ali como que em transe. Finalmente, quando concluiu que não conhecer a verdade era pior, procurou o interruptor e acendeu a luz, afundando-se na cadeira junto à mesa para ler.

**Querido Edward,**

**Tentei imaginar onde você estaria ao ler esta carta, o que poderia estar comendo, bebendo, vestindo (além do seu coldre, naturalmente).**

**O seu trabalho deve ser muito solitário, às vezes. Já que não tenho meios de saber como é, só rezo para que esteja bem e contente.**

**Como sabe, odeio esse seu emprego (sei que estou sendo áspera e muito rude, mas espero que me perdoe). Todas as razões do mundo, tais como "Alguém tem de fazer isso", não me convencem. Os riscos são muito grandes. A fazenda já seria suficiente para a maioria dos homens, mas não para você, aparentemente. Deve haver muitas pessoas por aí, pessoas agradecidas, que lhe devem a vida. O que o faz continuar? Um dia, espero ouvir e entender as suas razões.**

Edward respirou fundo e leu tudo de novo, saboreando os pensamentos, a honestidade.

**Esme finalmente telefonou com novidades maravilhosas. O advogado de Paul respondeu e houve um pré-julgamento. A corte determinou que Paul se submeta a uma avaliação psiquiátrica. Ele está sob ordem judicial. Não sabe como me sinto aliviada. Ela não pode sair de Paris ainda, mas, já que Paul não é mais uma ameaça, nem precisa. De qualquer forma, podemos relaxar. Sei que andou preocupado com o fato de ele ser perigoso, mas Esme está confiante de que o perigo tenha passado.**

Como um homem sedento, Edward devorava cada palavra, sem perceber até aquele instante o quanto precisava de notícias de casa. De Bella. Não queria que a carta terminasse.

**Visitei o dr. Harvey hoje. Ele diz que tudo parece bem., tenho uma opinião um pouco diferente, nem me atrevo a me olhar no espelho, pelo menos num de corpo inteiro!**

Edward riu, lembrando-se de como era senti-la mesmo quando empacotada no casaco de couro, a pele e o cabelo cheirando como os prados de Montana cobertos de flores silvestres.

**Ida e Jesse me levaram. Eles têm sido muito gentis, não mencionando o meu ganho de peso. Foi bom que eles não tivessem me visto subindo e descendo da maca de exames. Sei que estava parecendo uma baleia encalhada, ou, talvez, uma tartaruga de casco para baixo.**

Com isso, Edward riu alto.

**Sabe o que dizem sobre uma tartaruga de costas. Não vai a lugar nenhum. O que me traz ao motivo desta carta. Você provavelmente estava imaginando se eu chegaria lá.**

Edward deixou de sorrir. Baixou a carta como se tivesse levado um golpe e se levantou da mesa. Ela estivera descontraindo, preparando o terreno para um golpe maior. Por que simplesmente não fora direto ao ponto?

Agarrou os papéis da mesa e se sentou novamente.

**Devo dar à luz em oito semanas. O dr. Harvey está preocupado, pois acha que a fazenda fica longe demais da cidade. Mesmo com a pressão arterial estabilizada, ele quer acompanhar de perto. Começando em janeiro, ele quer me ver duas vezes por semana. Então, quando faltarem apenas duas semanas, quer que eu apareça todos os dias para fazer uma verificação até o dia do nascimento.**

**O que acha que devo fazer, Edward? Mudar-me para Rexburg? Graças à sua generosidade, ainda tenho dinheiro economizado para pagar o aluguel de um apartamento por um mês. Ou acha que um quarto de hotel seria melhor?**

Edward se levantou. Leu e releu o trecho da carta até quase decorar. _Nenhuma menção de se reunir a Newton._

Virou para a página seguinte.

**Outra preocupação do dr. Harvey é que eu possa entrar em trabalho de parto antes da hora (não que ele ache que vai acontecer). Mas entendo o que ele está pensando. Hoje, outra nevasca deixou a estrada parecendo uma invernada no Yukon. Sem a habilidade de Jesse ao volante, acho que não teríamos chegado.**

**Como estava, levamos cinco horas na estrada.**

_Cinco horas_. Se ela tivesse complicações, poderia não dispor nem de _cinco_ minutos. Isso decidia tudo. Voltaria para casa assim que providenciassem um substituto.

**Sei que estou me estendendo. Mas não poderia terminar esta carta sem lhe agradecer pelos dois macaquinhos. Ficaram perfeitos com o suéter. Não vai ser divertido ver o bebê vestidinho com eles?**

**Estou muito feliz que não tenha comprado de recém-nascido. O dr. Harvey diz que é um bebê de bom tamanho. É por isso que logo minha gravidez ficou aparente. Pobre criaturinha! Não há mais espaço lá! Tal mãe, tal filha (ou filho).**

Sorrindo, Edward balançou a cabeça.

**O bebê deve estar sentindo a sua falta, pois nunca senti chute tão forte quanto o daquela noite em que se conheceram.**

_Oh, Bella..._

**Sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir para voltar logo para casa, então, não pedirei. Mas, caso não tenha adivinhado, com o Natal chegando, todos na fazenda precisam de você e sentem a sua falta, principalmente Rosalie-Louise. Sabia que o nome de minha mãe era Louise? Naturalmente, não pronunciei em voz alta, para que ela não me ouça. (Se for um menino, gostaria que se chamasse Kevin. O que acha?)**

**Bella**

**P.S. Um tal de Rob Miller deixou um recado na secretária eletrônica. Alguma coisa sobre ter coelho preparado para quando voltar.**

_Que droga!_

**Não sei se é importante ou não. Por favor, não se ofenda, mas se está pensando em arranjar um coelho para o bebê, acho que ele ou ela preferiria um cachorrinho. Minha mãe não gostava de animais por perto; então, nunca tivemos bichinhos de estimação.**

**Acho que animais são importantes. Mas estou sendo egoísta novamente. Não pude deixar de notar que todos os fazendeiros têm cachorros, menos você. Naturalmente, não é da minha conta.**

_Oh, Bella, Bella._

**P.P.S. Taylor Burton passou e disse que a labrador preta vai dar cria. É possível que dê a luz junto comigo. Ele gostaria de dar-lhe um cachorrinho como presente de natal. Naturalmente, deve chegar atrasado pelas razões óbvias. Já insinuei que gostaria de ficar com um assim que eles estejam mais fortinhos. Já andei até pensando num nome. Talvez Valentina. Ou, se quiser um macho, pensei em chamá-lo de Cachorrão, como da TV.**

Edward balançou a cabeça, tocado e divertido ao mesmo tempo. Nem sabia o que fazer com todos os sentimentos que o envolviam naquele instante, querendo explodir.

**Preciso fazer uma confissão. Por favor, não fique zangado. Seu contador telefonou outro dia. Ele precisava que alguém verificasse um dado e, como não havia mais ninguém por perto, fui até seus arquivos. Eles estavam meio bagunçados e então comecei a arruma-los. Prometo não fazer grandes alterações. Bem, talvez só um pouco. Nada de maior monta.**

Edward piscou.

**Não fazia idéia de que tocar uma fazenda, mesmo pequena, fosse um negócio de tal porte. Sei que tem Jesse, mas como consegue administrar tudo e ainda ser agente federal, ao mesmo tempo? Talvez haja alguma coisa que possa fazer para pagar meu sustento até o bebê nascer. Costumava ser muito hábil no computador. Pense no assunto.**

**Não sou muito boa em tomar emprestado, sabe, e nunca devolvo nada. Então, por favor, me deixe ajudar, do jeito como me ajudou. Vai dar um novo significado à palavra família.**

_Família_. Edward pensou e repensou na palavra. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Era seu modo de dizer que ele nunca poderia ser nada além de seu cunhado? Era isso o que ela queria dizer?

Suspirou. Talvez estivesse interpretando demais. Afinal, _eram_ uma família.

Por que ela não disse nada sobre seu telefonema a Mike?

Talvez os dois tivessem concordado em não alterar sua situação até o nascimento do bebê. Talvez Newton quisesse começar a pagar suas contas, e ela se recusara até que estivessem casados. De qualquer forma, nesse meio tempo, não queria ser sustentada pelo cunhado.

Talvez por isso ela de repente pensasse em pagar as próprias despesas, até Newton se responsabilizar. Isso explicaria por que ela mencionara usar as próprias economias para encontrar abrigo temporário em Rexburg. E por que fora tão eficiente com a papelada administrativa da fazenda.

Que inferno, se ela tivesse sugerido, ele teria lhe passado o trabalho de contabilidade há muito tempo.

Com determinação sombria, Edward rasgou as páginas e jogou-as no vaso sanitário. Dessa vez fora ainda melhor destruir a evidência incriminadora, pois assim _ele_ não teria como relê-la vezes sem conta. Um homem poderia ter tantas coisas...

Precisava voltar para casa. Precisava de respostas. E precisavam estar frente a frente quando ela desse essas respostas.

-Bella? Gostaria de um pouco de companhia?

Ao som da voz de Ida, Bella, que estava deitada no sofá, vestida com o robe de veludo cor de vinho que Edward lhe enviara de Natal, sentou-se nas almofadas.

-Claro! Estou só descansando um pouco, vendo a previsão da meteorologia antes de ir descascar as batatas para o jantar.

-Vai descascar as batatas? Deixe que eu faço isso. De qualquer maneira, não almoçou. Pensei que gostaria de uma bebida quente.

Bella sorriu para a caseira.

-Já disse várias vezes para parar de me mimar... mas não vou recusar.

Bella pegou a bebida quente que sobrara do jantar de Natal, na noite anterior, e sorveu o líquido para agradar a caseira. Mas, na verdade, desde que passara a carta a Jesse havia quatro dias, perdera o apetite.

Cinco segundos depois que o capataz tomara a estrada, percebeu ter cometido um engano. Tentara telefonar para o escritório do xerife para não transmitirem via faz, mas os ventos fortes haviam interrompido as linhas que iam até a sede, o que a levara a presumir que o fax não seria enviado, tampouco. Ficara mais animada.

Duas horas depois, porém, Jesse entrava muito contente pela porta dos fundos, batendo a neve das botas. Em voz alta, anunciou:

-Missão cumprida.

Ela sentira o coração enfraquecer.

Simplesmente declarara a Edward que o amava.

Fora muito atrevida; forçara a situação.

Assim que começara a expressar seus sentimentos, parecia não poder parar. Agora, tinha de viver em agonia, imaginando se causara revolta nele por transpor os limites estabelecidos pelo casamento com Rosalie noutra época.

-Está amuada. –Observou Ida. – Sei que o tempo ruim a deixa nervosa, então vou lhe contar uma coisa. Assim que as estradas estiverem limpas, vamos até Rexburg, verificar um hotel. Vamos ficar lá até que entre em trabalho de parto. Vai ser divertido, como se fossem férias. Vamos alugar vídeos e comprar muitas revistas e livros.

-Ida, pare de se preocupar com meu estado de espírito... eu estou bem. Tudo o que li sobre grávidas diz que, no período final, há alguma inquietação. Algo a ver com o instinto de proteção.

Ida produziu um som desdenhoso.

-Deve estar se sentindo muito engaiolada.

-Não. Adoro a neve, e esse sentimento de estar quente e segura dentro desta casa. –Fitou a árvore onde os presentes de Edward o aguardavam. –Há um aconchego, um sentimento de amor que penetra em você. Assim como um cartão de natal antigo. Conhece o tipo... com a lareira e a neve acumulada nas janelas.

Deu um sorriso carinhoso a Ida.

-Naquele primeiro dia, quando me ajudou a entrar em casa, eu... eu senti que tinha chegado a casa. –A voz lhe falhou, e respirou com determinação. –O natal com vocês me fez sentir como se pertencesse a este lar. É difícil explicar. Mas acredite em mim. Nunca poderia me sentir amuada aqui.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Bella engasgou. Conhecia aquela voz. Olhou para a porta.

-Ei, olhe quem chegou! – Ida correu para abraçar Edward. –Você sempre é um colírio para os olhos. Exatamente o que o doutor recomendou. Vou trazer-lhe uma bebida quente.

Edward estava tão bonito que Bella precisou desviar o olhar. Nem sequer notou a saída da caseira da sala.

-Foi uma carta e tanto. –Ele despiu a parca e caminhou em sua direção, as mãos nos quadris. Devia ter saído na correria, pois ainda usava um suéter cinza bem surrado.

-O... o que foi que eu disse para trazê-lo assim tão rápido?

Bella não conseguia controlar a irregularidade da voz. O olhar dele a percorria por inteiro, verificando as mudanças desde a última vez que a vira. Ela se sentiu infinitamente tímida.

-Sua carta coincidiu com um novo rumo no caso, que me deu a oportunidade de voltar para casa. Quando mencionou as contas, lembrei-me de que tinha um negócio que estava pondo de lado. Decidi que agora era a melhor hora para colocar tudo em ordem.

Estreitou o olhar sobre ela.

-Fico contente em ver que está usando meu presente.

Ela pousou a mão sobre o tecido.

-Adorei, ainda que pareça uma perdiz aninhada. Seus presentes estão ali, debaixo da árvore.

Ele ou não ouviu, ou ignorou o comentário. No instante seguinte, já estava no sofá ajoelhado junto dela, encarando-a com uma solenidade que a fez estremecer.

-Como vai Rosalie-Louise?

Bella nunca soube se foi sua própria reação de choque à voz grave e rouca, ou se o bebê realmente o reconheceu, mas de repente lá estava uma sessão de aeróbica em seu útero, através do veludo do robe.

Dessa vez, Edward não esperou pelo convite.

Ao primeiro contato, um suspiro suave escapou de sua garganta. Ela percebeu seu olhar atento antes de ouvir.

-Sua barriga está tão cheia e dura, posso sentir cada movimento do bebê. Como se sente, Bella?

Ela tentou se endireitar um pouco, lutando em vão para não pensar naquele toque e no efeito que tinha sobre ela.

-Não sei como explicar – sussurrou.

-Eu quero saber.

Ela recuperou o fôlego.

-Tente imaginar que esses movimentos que está sentindo estão ocorrendo em seu estômago. Pense no bebê encolhido como uma bola, ajeitando-se aqui e ali, os pés, as mãos apalpando seus rins.

Antes que ela percebesse, a mão deixara o estômago e acariciava sua testa, afastando o cabelo. Então, ele parou.

-Está assustada, também?

Ele estava completamente sério.

Aquele homem, que protegia a vida de outras pessoas, e nunca considerava a própria, estava realmente assustado.

Bom Deus, como ela o amava! Deu um sorriso meigo.

-Não. Excitada. Nervosa, talvez. Mas nunca assustada.

Ele respirou fundo e levantou-se, olhando para ela.

-Como pode ficar tão tranquila?

-Como você combate assassinos profissionais sem hesitar? –Havia desgosto em sua voz. Ele regularmente se expunha a perigos que a maioria das pessoas nem conceberia.

-Não é a mesma coisa.

-Então, me explique.

Ele levou muito tempo antes de responder, e ela ficou com medo de que o tivesse deixado zangado. Finalmente, ele se manifestou, a voz grave e controlada.

-Meu pai só tinha um irmão, que se aposentou do serviço florestal, mas ainda ajudava a combater os incêndios na área de Gallatin. Ele substituía alguns dos rapazes que saíam de férias no verão. Meu tio Owen adorava a vida ao ar livre. Algumas de minhas lembranças mais felizes são de andar pelas florestas e descer os rios de canoa juntos. Tinha dezessete anos no verão em que ele morreu. Meu pai não tinha notícias dele havia algum tempo, então, pegamos o carro para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ao falar, Edward empalideceu.

-Edward... –Ela balançou a cabeça, temendo ouvir o que achava que viria. –Não...

-Queria saber por que faço o que faço. Quando chegamos ao posto da polícia florestal, nós o encontramos lá. –Após um silêncio tenso, completou: o assassino tinha feito um bom serviço. E no cachorro também. Pode não fazer sentido, mas é por isso que não tenho cachorro. O pobre animal sofreu. E meu tio... – Edward passou a mão pelos olhos. – O choque matou meu pai, que teve um ataque cardíaco fulminante na manhã seguinte.

-Oh, Edward...

-Uma pneumonia levou minha mãe no outro ano. Na época, Jesse era um dos trabalhadores da fazenda. Contei-lhe que ia encontrar o assassino de meu tio. Ele pousou a mão sobre o meu ombro e disse: "Faça isso! Pegue-o por mim, também!"

Bella estava chocada. Lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos

-E o encontrou? –perguntou.

-Não. Mas outra pessoa o encontrou, graças a Deus.

_E você passou a proteger vidas desde então._

Sem perceber, Bellaevantou do sofá, querendo confortá-lo, sem saber como.

-Perdoe-me pelo mal julgamento. Perdoe-me por mencionar o cachorro. Rosálie nunca me contou.

-Rosalie não sabia. Antes que levantasse o assunto, nosso casamento desmoronou. Não havia mais comunicação, nenhuma oportunidade de contar o que acontecera. –Ele parecia assustado. –Não sei por que lhe contei. Isso tudo aconteceu há tanto tempo.

-Eu precisava ouvir, para entender.

A dor por que ele passara apurara seus sentimentos, fortalecera-o de tal forma que ela estava espantada.

-Ei, vocês dois! –ida enfiou a cabeça na fresta da porta, trazendo-os de volta ao presente. –Venham para a cozinha e ajudem Jesse e a mim a comer as tortas que preparei. Queremos saber o que decidiram sobre a mudança para perto do hospital.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Ao saírem do consultório do dr. Harvey, Bella estava se sentindo quente, tanto que apenas jogou a parca sobre os ombros.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar.

-Se está quente, desligo o aquecedor.

-E você vai congelar. Não se preocupe comigo. Ultimamente fico quente sem nenhuma razão.

-Perguntou ao doutor sobre isso?

-Por Deus, não. –Ela sorriu secretamente, adorando a preocupação dele. –É normal.

-Como sabe?

-Porque li no livro que você me deu na semana passada.

Edward andara muito atarefado desde que voltara. A cada dia desde o ano novo, o quarto do bebê ficava cada vez mais apertado. Primeiro, veio o berço, depois os lençóis e cobertores. E, então, roupas, babadores, camisolas, tudo o que um bebê bem vestido estaria usando naquele ano.

-Enquanto estava fazendo o exame, verifiquei os apartamentos mobiliados e encontrei um que é bem apropriado para você. O marido foi transferido para a Costa Leste e eles tiveram de sair antes de o contrato acabar. Eu paguei a diferença. Podemos fazer a mudança no próximo fim de semana, quando você vier para sua consulta.

Bella tentou acalmar o pulo que sentiu no coração. Teria as últimas quatro semanas da gravidez para si mesma. Sabendo que Edward apareceria lá para visitá-la. Ficariam a sós. Era o que ela precisava, o que desejava.

-Posso ver?

-Vamos passar por lá. O casal que mora lá está meio atrapalhado, a esposa está de cama, gripada. Acho que eles não gostariam que os perturbássemos hoje mais uma vez.

-Então, não vamos. Posso esperar.

Tinham percorrido três quarteirões quando ele estacionou em frente a um prédio de tijolos.

-O apartamento fica atrás. Tudo parece muito seguro. Há uma garagem com tranca e um alarme contra roubo, e os proprietários, um casal de aposentados, estão sempre por perto.

Bella continuamente se maravilhava com a generosidade e preocupação de Edward, com a maneira com que cuidava dela.

-É uma casa adorável. Tenho certeza de que é perfeita. Então, acha que consegue ficar aqui por um mês?

-Claro.

-Ida está ansiosa para lhe fazer companhia.

-Ida precisa fazer companhia a Jesse. Ficarei bem, lendo, tricotando e assistindo a novelas.

-Aposto que, se pedir, Alice poderá vir e ficar nos finais de semana.

-Edward... Morei sozinha em Nova York por um ano.

-Não estava grávida, nem passando por um dos piores invernos do século.

_Então, por que não se oferece para vir morar comigo?_

Mordeu o lábio e olhou pela janela, desejando ter a coragem de dizer o que pensava.

Edward saiu de casa ao amanhecer, levantando a gola para proteger o nariz e a boca do frio. Durante a noite, a temperatura baixara para vinte graus negativos. Seus passos emitiam sons cortantes na neve congelada.

-Vai ter sorte se conseguir dar a partida na caminhonete – resmungou Jesse, através do cachecol de lã. – Quanto tempo vai ficar fora?

-Se não houver complicações, devo estar de volta depois de amanhã. Se alguma coisa me retiver, só no dia seguinte. Cuide para que Bella leve tudo o que precisa para as próximas quatro semanas.

-Vamos apronta-la.

-Avisei a Esme que a passagem dela já foi paga. Quando for a hora de dar à luz, tudo que precisaremos fazer é telefonar, e ela virá para cá em seguida.

-Bella sabe disso?

Edward abriu a porta do carro e subiu.

-Contei-lhe a noite passada.

-Ida a ouviu andando às três da manhã.

-Estava com dor nas costas e não conseguia dormir. – Edward girou a chave na ignição, até o motor pegar. – Fiquei com ela até a dor passar. – _E conversamos sobre tudo, exceto sobre Mike Newton. – _Ela finalmente adormeceu no sofá.

-É onde acaba dormindo todas as noites ultimamente.

-Não consegue respirar se ficar deitada.

-Não sei se eu conseguiria, tampouco, se estivesse carregando aquele peso.

Ao engatar a marcha, Edward lançou um sorriso maroto.

-Na carta, ela se referiu a si mesma como uma baleia encalhada.

Jesse riu.

-Suponho que se sinta assim mesmo. Mas não vai demorar agora.

Era isso o que preocupava Edward. Nas quatro semanas seguintes, mais ou menos, ele a teria sob suas vistas. Mas, assim que o bebê nascesse e nada mais a impedisse de fazer o que queria, tudo mudaria. Lá no fundo, sabia, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.

-Outra grande nevasca deve cair esta noite.

-Não poderia ter planejado a coisa melhor, Jesse. Quando estiver de volta, você já terá tirado toda a neve.

-Por que você é que te de levar esse prisioneiro? Acaba de chegar da outra missão.

-Devo uma a A.J. pelas vezes que ele me substituiu enquanto estávamos esperando notícias de Rosalie.

Jesse estreitou o olhar.

-Edward, você está tão cansado quanto Bella. Espero que não seja contagioso.

-Nunca fui pai antes.

-Não é o pai, Edward.

Ele sentiu o coração falsear uma batida.

-Diga-me uma coisa que eu não saiba – disparou, e acelerou o suficiente para acordar um morto.

-Então, quando vai contar a ela que _quer_ ser?

-Cuide de seus negócios idiotas, Jesse.

-Acontece que meu único negócio idiota é _você._ –rebateu o capataz. –Sei que está apaixonado por ela há meses.

-Não repita isso –sussurrou Edward.

-Rosalie se foi, filho. E parece que ela lhe deu permissão quando pediu a Bella que trocasse de lugar com ela.

-Por Deus, Jesse. –A voz dele tremeu de emoção. – Está ouvindo? Minha mulher mal foi enterrada... – Quase engasgou ao dizer essas palavras.

-Desde quando se importa com as fofocas? Seu casamento acabou há mais de um ano e, exceto pela aparência, Bella é tão diferente de Rosalie quanto o sol da lua.

Edward cerrou os dentes. Tinha de sair dali. Rápido.

-Não sei por que estamos tendo essa discussão. Newton está aguardando, só dando um tempo.

-Acho que não.

-Preciso ir.

-Está preocupado demais. Chame outra pessoa para essa missão.

-Saia do caminho, Jesse. Não me force a socar um homem velho.

-Bella? São quatro horas. Decidimos que seria melhor partir agora para a cidade ou pegaremos a tempestade. Tem certeza de que não quer que traga nada para você?

Bella saiu do quarto, ciente da pontada de dor nas costas. Esperava que a dor não voltasse com força total. O dr. Harvey a prevenira de que, nesse período tão próximo da data esperada, ela experimentaria várias dores e incômodos. Isso tudo significava que seu corpo estava se preparando para o grande evento. Não se atrevera a contar a Edward como as dores andavam fortes, ou ele teria entrado em pânico e a levado ao hospital.

-Não. Estou bem. Espero que haja uma carta de Esme.

-Eu também. –Ida acariciou seu rosto. –Parece meio quente.

-Estou sempre quente ultimamente.

O olhar de Ida não perdia nada.

-Jesse disse que as estradas estão limpas. Devemos estar de volta em uma hora e meia.

Bella caminhou com Ida até a porta dos fundos e os observou saírem com a caminhonete. Então, fechou a porta e trancou-a.

Era a hora perfeita para cuidar de umas contas menos complicadas que Edward lhe passara. Agradecida por ter com que ocupar a mente, foi até o estúdio. Agora, com os pés inchados todo o tempo, chinelos eram a única coisa que podia calçar.

Não havia trabalhado meia hora quando a dor nas costas aumentou dramaticamente, forçando-a a sair da cadeira. Surpresa com a intensidade, caminhou um pouco, esperando que a dor diminuísse. Mas só piorou.

Enquanto decidia se chamava o médico, o telefone tocou. Podia ser qualquer pessoa, naturalmente, mas sempre havia a possibilidade de ser Edward.

Toda vez que pensava nele, o coração disparava, deixando-a sem fôlego.

Não querendo perder a chamada, caso fosse Edward, apressou-se para atender. Mas não podia se movimentar com rapidez, e o aparelho tocou quatro vezes antes que o alcançasse, e a secretária eletrônica foi acionada. Esperava que a pessoa que estivesse chamando deixasse uma mensagem.

Apertou o botão para ouvir a mensagem gravada. A primeira coisa que ouviu foi a estática. Então: "Aqui é do escritório de Great Falls informando que o agente Cullen foi ferido em serviço. Ele está no hospital em Rexburg. Não temos informação sobre seu estado. Manteremos contato. Aguardem."

-Não! Edward! –gritou Bella na sala vazia. – Não posso perde-lo. Preciso de você. Eu amo você... Não posso viver sem você! Não pode morrer. Não vou permitir!

Procurando uma caneta, escreveu um bilhete, mas as mãos tremiam tanto que sua letra era difícil de decifrar: "Ida e Jesse, Edward está ferido. Ele foi levado ao hospital em Rexburg. Vou para lá com o outro carro. Venham rápido!"

Procurou pelas chaves que Edward mantinha na gaveta da escrivaninha, agarrou a parca, um par de botas e saiu apressada, sem se importar com nada a não ser sua necessidade de estar com ele.

O ar gelado invadiu-lhe os pulmões, fazendo-a engasgar. Mas conseguiu chegar à garagem onde o carro de Edward estava estacionado. No começo, o motor não queria pegar, o que a deixou ainda mais nervosa.

Mas sabia que, se entrasse em pânico, afogaria o motor. Por minutos, permaneceu agoniada, esperando, então, tentou novamente. Por fim deu a partida.

Estremecendo de alívio, pisou no acelerador e saiu de ré pelo caminho coberto de neve. Usou o controle remoto de Edwad para abrir o portão.

O céu escurecera, o que significava que a tempestade não tardaria. Mas as estadas não estavam tão ruins e praticamente não havia trânsito. Poderia ir a oitenta quilômetros por hora – não mais, ou perderia o controle do carro.

Assim que o aquecedor começou a despejar ar quente no carro, Bella tomou ciência de que a dor nas costas migrara para frente. Era como um anel de pressão que crescia rápido.

Toda vez que diminuía a velocidade para fazer uma curva, descobria que a dor era cada vez mais intensa ao tirar o pé do acelerador pisar no freio.

Certo momento, a dor foi tão intensa que teve de parar. Seu estômago estava duro como pedra e, literalmente, não conseguia se mexer.

Estava tendo a primeira contração.

Tinha de ser rebate falso. Não era época de o bebê nascer ainda. Quando a dor cedeu, estava ensopada de suor. Começou a dirigir novamente, mais devagar agora, porque a estada entrava na floresta, e a neve começara a cair.

Um carro passou por ela, o único carro que vira – piscando as luzes. Rapidamente ligou as luzes também. Em poucos minutos, tudo o que podia ver era a neve, caindo cada vez com mais força, por toda a volta.

Outra contração, que a paralisou. Não teve tempo de se encostar. Sentiu uma pontada aguda e a bolsa d'água se rompeu.

Um líquido morno se espalhou por todo o assento, molhando-lhe as costas, escorrendo pelas pernas. Estava em trabalho de parto. Nunca se sentira tão desamparada na vida. O bebê estava chegando e Edward podia estar morrendo.

_Por favor, Senhor. Não o deixe morrer. Ajude-me. Ajude meu bebê. Por favor._

Precisava pensar. A pequena cidade de Island Park ficava a uns quinze quilômetros dali. Podia chegar lá. Tinha de conseguir. Tinha que conseguir ajuda.

Esforçando-se para se controlar, engatou a marcha e saiu mais uma vez, rezando para que as contrações se retardassem.

O pára-brisa era açoitado pelo vento que trazia neve fresca. Se alguma coisa acontecesse aos limpadores, não conseguiria mais dirigir. _Por favor, não permita que nada aconteça aos limpadores._

Outra contração. Freou o carro e gemeu bem alto, atormentada pela intensidade e duração da dor. Quando a crise amainou, estava novamente ensopada de suor.

O tempo entre as contrações estava diminuindo.

Dirigiu mais rápido, sabendo que tinha de compensar o tempo perdido. _Oh, Edward, por que deixei que partisse sem saber o quanto o amo?_

Com os olhos grudados na estrada, não percebeu um alce até que ele apareceu na frente do carro. Tirou o pé do acelerador e freou, mas era tarde demais. Houve um baque e o carro escorregou para fora da estrada, encalhando no acostamento.

Tudo ficou quieto.

Outra contração começou. Ela estava ali sentada, fraca demais para se mexer, gemendo devido à força incrível que os músculos trabalhavam para expulsar o bebê de se corpo.

Não conseguia se mexer, nem para sair do carro e ver se o pobre alce jazia na estrada ou não.

Novo terror se apoderou de seu coração. Se alguém passasse e batesse no corpo do animal, haveria outro acidente. Ligou as luzes de alerta, rezando para que, se o alce estivesse na estrada, que estivesse morto. Não podia imaginá-lo sofrendo.

Não podia suportar perder Edward.

-Rosalie-Louise –gemeu ela -, o que fez você querer nascer _neste_ momento? Por favor, Senhor, ajude-me.

Outra contração enrijeceu seu útero e ela perdeu todo o senso de tempo e espaço. Quando terminou, estava zonza de cansaço.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Ligou o motor e tentou colocar o carro de volta na estrada, mas os pneus giravam em falso. Estava atolada.

_Uma tartaruga de costas, _pensou histérica._ Tenho de sair do carro e chamar a atenção de algum motorista._

Mas só vira um carro. Quem em perfeita saúde mental sairia com aquele tempo? E se ninguém aparecesse?

Tinha de ajudar a si mesma. Ela e o bebê teriam de fazer tudo sozinha. Precisava passar para o banco de trás, onde havia mais espaço.

As contrações estavam mais próximas umas das outras. Se esperasse mais, não conseguiria sair de trás do volante.

Precisava se mexer _agora_!

_Por favor, Senhor, me dê força para fazer isso. Mantenha Edward vivo para nós._

Quando Edward passou por Island Park, a droga já não fazia mais efeito. O supercílio esquerdo palpitou sob o curativo. Recusara-se a tomar anestésicos, pois queria estar alerta para voltar para casa.

Cuidadosamente, tateou as bordas do ferimento. Um segundo antes de a faca o atingir, fora capaz de se desviar antes que um estrago real fosse feito.

Quando pensou nos dois bandidos que tentaram libertar o prisioneiro, sem sucesso, um sorriso feroz surgiu em seu rosto. Não tinham chegado nem perto.

Era bom saber que mais três estavam fora de ação. Era muito bom.

Mas quando aquela faca passou raspando por seu olho, percebeu que um dia uma bala com seu nome fatalmente o atingiria. Não estava preparado para isso. Alguma coisa muito mais importante o aguardava em casa. Alguém de importância vital para ele. Estava cansado de lutar pela segurança de outras pessoas. Era hora de começar a lutar pelo que _ele_ queria.

Pegando o telefone do carro oficial, ligou para a fazenda provavelmente pela vigésima vez, mas a secretária eletrônica continuou atendendo. Ida devia ter ligado o aparelho porque Bella estava dormindo.

Não conseguira pegar ninguém no telefone da caminhonete tampouco. Com aquele tempo, Jesse devia estar em casa. Imaginou se valia a pena tentar mais uma vez na esperança de pegá-lo trabalhando na garagem.

Após a primeira chamada, a ligação se completou e ele ouviu:

-Edward? É você? –o tom assustado de Jesse o deixou preocupado.

-Sou eu. O que...

-Graças a Deus!

-Você está bem? –gritou Ida no aparelho.

-Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

-Pare de se fazer de herói e nos conte a gravidade do ferimento. –Jesse tomou a palavra novamente. – Sabemos que está no hospital.

Edward agarrou o volante.

-Estive lá para fazer um curativo, mas já estou indo para casa. Passei por Island Park há cinco minutos. Como souberam?

-Ouça, nós fomos à cidade há poucas hoeras e, quando voltamos, Bella não estava mais aqui.

_Não estava?_

Edward sentiu um golpe._ Não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo._

-Ela deixou um bilhete dizendo que você estava ferido e que estava no hospital em Rexburg. Ela pegou o seu carro, pedindo para nos apressarmos também.

_Bella_ _foi atrás de mim porque eu estava ferido?_ Edward balançou a cabeça, tentando entender.

-Isso significa que ela está na estrada agora!

A tempestade requeria toda a sua atenção. Quando pensou nela, grávida, sozinha no carro, sentiu o coração falhar.

-Graças a Deus você ligou, Edward. Estamos indo atrás dela. Você está indo em sua direção pelo outro lado. Quem a encontrar primeiro avisa o outro.

-Só passei por um carro. – Esforçou-se para se lembrar. – Não, não era o meu. – Que idiota telefonou para casa e a avisou? Deve ser um novato, estúpido demais para saber que isso não se faz. Era esse tipo de coisa que estava tentando evitar. Quando colocar as mãos no responsável...

-Calma, filho.

-Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela... – Parou no meio da frase. Podia ver luzes à frente à esquerda, mas não estavam se aproximando. Mais alguns metros e viu um carro preso na neve no acostamento. Era o seu carro! – Eu a encontrei, Jesse!

-Graças a Deus – ouviu a voz de Ida.

-Ela saiu da estrada. Bateu em alguma coisa. O carro está atolado. Estou a dez quilômetros ao norte de Island Park e vou parar do outro lado da estrada. Vou falar com ela e ver se está bem. Ligo depois.

-Certo.

Edward freou o carro e saiu. A neve já se acumulava sobre o carro, cobrindo as janelas.

-Bella? –Bateu no vidro; então, abriu a porta, esperando vê-la no banco da frente. _Bella?_

Ouviu um lamento de dor.

-Ajude meu bebê. Alguém, por favor, ajude meu bebê. Ela não está respirando.

Edward não se lembrou de acender a luz do carro, nem de abrir a porta de passageiros. Mas, pelo resto da vida, nunca esqueceria sua corajosa Bella, deitada, nua da cintura para baixo, o material pós-parto já expelido, e o recém-nascido ainda envolto em líquido amniótico e sangue, enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente insuflar-lhe vida.

-Estou aqui, querida. Deixe comigo. – Ele foi para seu lado, pousando um pé no chão do carro. Com a outra perna, apoiou-se no banco, de modo que pudesse pegar o bebê com firmeza.

-Edward – gemeu Edward, fraca. – Você veio... Mas como você pôde... estava com medo de perder você... estava no hospital... Meu bebê...

-Não fale, Bella. Guarde suas forças.

Ele ergueu o bebê com cuidado, ciente de que o cordão umbilical ainda precisava ser cortado. Introduzindo o dedo na boquinha da criança, sentiu o local, limpando a passagem da garganta, que estava cheia de fluido.

Quando acabou a limpeza, aninhou o bebê na mão, seus pezinhos contra o próprio tórax, e insuflou-lhe ar pela boca e pelo nariz. Os pequenos pulmões se encheram, mas ela ainda não respirava sozinha. Com dois dedos, ele a tateou até encontrar seus rins, e então os pressionou.

-Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco.

Repetiu o processo três vezes, então a pegou pelos calcanhares, segurando-a de cabeça para baixo.

-Vamos, Rosalie-Louise. –Deu-lhe um tapa. – Chore por mim, doçura. Vamos. Pode fazer isso por mim.

Bateu mais uma vez. Houve um balbuciar. Então, ela soltou um choro rico. Foi o som mais lindo que ele já ouvira. Ante seus olhos, viu o pequeno corpo perfeito se encher de vida.

O bebê parecia zangado com a dor que ele lhe infligia e gritou, protestando veementemente.

Edward deu vivas de pura alegria. O choro de satisfação de Bella se misturou ao seu, e ela começou a soluçar.

-Deixe vê-la. Deixe-me ver minha menininha.

-Aqui está ela – sussurrou Edward, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. -, tão ansiosa quanto a mamãe.

Aninhou a cabeça e o pescoço da criança em uma mão, enquanto lhe baixava os calcanhares com a outra, passando-a para os braços de Bella. Quase imediatamente o bebê reagiu, mais tranqüilo.

-Você é linda – murmurou Bella, espantada. – Tão perfeita. - Enquanto falava, o bebê emitia pequenos ruídos que a atingiam no coração. – Não acredito que ela esteja aqui, que ela esteja viva. – Edward ergueu o olhar. Estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca. –Agradeço a Deus por ter você.

Edward não conseguia encontrar palavras. Sem perceber, inclinou-se e a beijou ternamente.

-Este é o momento mais importante da minha vida – sussurrou, contra seus lábios.

Relutante, ele ergueu a cabeça.

-Agora, vou cortar o cordão e aquecer as duas.

Enquanto ela embalava o bebê, ele cuidou do cordão umbilical; então, retirou o casaco forrado de peles, desabotoou a camisa de flanela e tirou-a.

-Vamos embrulhar o bebê, assim ela vai continuar quente e confortável. Isso. Agora, vamos cuidar de você.

Viu a parca no chão do carro, agarrou-a e cobriu as duas. A seguir, com o outro casaco, cobriu os pés e pernas de Bella.

-Vou ligar o carro, assim o aquecedor vai funcionar. Em seguida, vou chamar uma ambulância.

-Nós já chamamos, já que você não telefonou dizendo que estava tudo bem – informou Jesse, por trás dele. – Deve chegar em poucos minutos. Conversamos com o dr. Harvey também. Ele vai nos encontrar no hospital. Bem como o pediatra. Você toma conta de Bella e do bebê. Eu cuido do resto.

-O alce morreu? – perguntou Bella.

-Foi isso que causou o acidente – resmungou Edward. – Não vi nenhum sinal dele.

-Espero que não esteja sofrendo por aí.

Edward não sabia que podia amar tanto uma mulher. Depois do que passara, ela estava se preocupando com um alce...

-Tenho certeza de que não – garantiu, emocionado. – Não amassou muito o carro.

Foi uma noite de milagres.

Em segundos, Jesse e Ida ligavam o carro para que o aquecedor começasse a funcionar. Ida se ajoelhou no banco da frente para olhar para trás.

-Veja só!

-Ela é linda, não é, Jesse?

Edward estava pensando a mesma coisa de Bella, cuja pele pálida irradiava alegria. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

-É mesmo, querida. E você também.

-Amém. – completou Jesse.

_**Pessoas, desculpem a demora pra postar esse capitulo.**_

_**Sábado eu passei o dia e a noite fora cheguei em casa as 2h da manha nem sentindo meus pés, tava morta e fui direto pra cama minha amiga dormiu aqui e passei o dia com ela ontem. Hoje meu irmão tomou conta do PC e so saiu na hora em que domos (eu e minha)leva-lo na rodoviária e depois eu fui na casa de minha madrinha.**_

_**Adorei os comentários, obrigada meninas e eu pensando que eu não ia conseguir chegar aos 100 antes do fim da Historia.**_

_**Agora tem mais dois capítulos apenas mais eu to pensando em adaptar outra historia. O que vcs acham**_

_**Comentem e me digam se vcs leriam e o vçs acharam do capitúlo!**_


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Quando o pediatra entrou na área de espera do hospital, Edward se levantou, junto com Ida e Jesse, todos ansiosos ao máximo. A qualquer minuto, esperavam que o dr. Harvey lhes dissesse como for a cirurgia de Bella. Ela sofrera no parto e precisava de cuidados.

-Sr. Cullen? Sou o dr. Rich. –Estendeu a mão. – Soube que foi o senhor que chegou na hora certa e fez o bebê começar a respirar. Um trabalho delicado sob aquelas circunstâncias e que teria assustado qualquer um, mesmo um profissional treinado. Meus parabéns.

Edward apreciou o elogio, mas precisava saber se o bebê ficaria bem.

-Qual é o veredicto?

-Está tudo no lugar. –Sorriu. –Até onde posso dizer, ela está reagindo como um bebê normal. Os pulmões estão bons, a cor também, tem bom tamanho e está com fome. Se continuar assim, não vejo por que não possa ir para casa com a mãe em poucos dias.

-Edward! –gritou Ida, de alegria e o abraçou.

Edward soltou um suspiro de alívio como o brilho do sol após um dia chuvoso.

Jesse perguntou, emocionado:

-Quanto ela pesa?

-Três quilos e duzentos e cinqüenta gramas. E tem cinqüenta centímetros.

Jesse socou o braço de Edward, o rosto aliviado.

-Quando poderemos vê-la?

-Podem ir lá agora mesmo e olhar pela vitrina do berçário. Boa noite. Chamem-me se tiverem dúvidas.

Edward agradeceu, enquanto Ida e Jesse cumprimentavam o médico com afeto.

-Vão vocês, estarei lá num minuto. Vou esperar o dr. Harvey aqui.

A caseira pousou a mão gentilmente em seu braço.

-Sei que está ansioso por Bella. Mas, mesmo que tenham acabado, ela vai ficar um pouco na sala de recuperação. Pode ser uma espera longa.

Jesse puxou a esposa.

-Vamos, bem. Já vi esse olhar em Edward. Ele não vai arredar pé.

Edward lançou um sinal particular de gratidão a Jesse e se sentou, cruzando as mãos entre os joelhos. Havia um ar de irrealidade pairando naquela noite, como um sonho muito nítido. Lembrou-se do olhar de Bella, tão assustada porque o bebê não estava respirando. Então, depois, tão corajosa e bonita, pálida de cansaço, e ainda brilhando de alegria. Precisava vê-la. Precisava tocá-la, abraçá-la.

-Edward?

A voz do dr. Harvey o arrancou das divagações.

-Como ela está?

-Ela vai ficar bem. Vão levá-la para o quarto dentro de instantes. Verdade que você esteve na unidade de emergência há pouco?

-Foi só um corte.

-Faria um favor para mim, agente?

-O que é?

-Acompanhe-me ao reservado dos médicos e descanse um pouco. Prometo que mando uma atendente chamá-lo assim que Bella estiver no quarto, acordada. Ela passou por uma grande experiência esta noite. Precisa descansar. E você também. Que tal?

Se não se sentisse como se fosse apagar a qualquer momento, Edward teria resistido.

Bella sabia que era dia, embora as persianas do quarto estivessem fechadas. Sabia que enfermeiras haviam entrado durante a noite, verificando sua temperatura e pressão arterial, além de ajeitar seu travesseiro. O d. Harvey fizera suas visitas também. Mas a exaustão era total, e o anestésico que lhe tinham dado já não fazia mais efeito.

Abriu um pouco mais os olhos quando uma enfermeira que não conhecia entrou no quarto.

-Oi, Bella. Meu nome é Geórgia e vou cuidar de você hoje. Ainda sente dores?

-Não. Diminuíram, graças a Deus.

-Ótimo. Mas aposto que os pontos estão começando a doer novamente. Vou dar alguma coisa para isso daqui a pouco.

-Não sei o que dói mais. E preciso ir ao banheiro.

-Não me surpreende. Vou mostrar como se faz para sair da cama. Um banho iria fazê-la se sentir melhor também.

Bella não achava que estava pronta para um banho, mas não queria que Edward a visse parecendo uma bruxa.

Desviou o olhar.

-Meu cunhado já veio?

-Não. Mas sei onde ele está. Disseram-me que ele está no reservado dos médicos, descansando. Quando quiser, vou chamá-lo. Podem almoçar juntos, se quiser. Então, traremos seu bebê da enfermaria.

-Não posso esperar!

-O dr. Harvey disse que você pretende amamentar. Depois de receber sua visita, ajudarei você a dar início à amamentação.

A experiência passada na meia hora seguinte era algo que Bella não gostaria de repetir. Ao voltar para a cama, porém, com o cabelo lavado, usando uma leve maquiagem e uma camisola hospitalar limpa, admitiu que se sentia muito melhor. Mas fora um grande esforço, e se recostou contra o travesseiro, exausta.

-Olhando-a agora, ninguém imaginaria onde estava e o que fez na noite passada. –incentivou a enfermeira.

-Eu mesma mal posso acreditar – murmurou Bella, com um sorriso, cansada demais para abrir os olhos.

-Aqui tem um suco de frutas. E tome este comprimido junto. Agora, vou providenciar seu almoço e então tentar localizar seu cunhado. Ele é o grande herói por aqui.

Sempre seria o herói de Bella.

Antes de vê-lo, no entanto, precisava telefonar para Mike. Ele tinha o direito de saber que a filha acabara de nascer, e aquela era a hora perfeita, sem ninguém por perto.

Pegou o telefone e fez uma chamada a debitar no cartão de crédito. Não demorou para o telefonista internacional conseguir o número do escritório de Mike em Nice e completar a ligação.

Sílvia temia que ele pudesse estar fora, ainda almoçando, ou em uma reunião. Aliviada, descobriu que ele estava lá.

-Bella? Não esperava seu telefonema senão em fevereiro. Algum problema?

-Não. O bebê nasceu prematuro. Ela é linda – informou, num rápido francês, e percebeu que ele se emocionava enquanto ela contava o máximo possível para satisfazer sua curiosidade. – Prometi que lhe telefonaria quando ela nascesse. Preciso saber o que decidiu. E gostaria de lhe contar o que _eu_ estou preparada para fazer.

Edward seguiu para o quarto tão excitado que pensou que fosse sair da própria pele. Graças a Jesse e Ida, que deixaram o hospital na noite anterior para fazer algumas compras e reservar-lhe um quarto num hotel, pôde ir lá pela manhã, tomar banho, barbear-se e trocar de roupa. A noite bem dormida o rejuvenescera.

A porta estava apenas encostada. Ergueu a mão para bater; assim, não a assustaria, mas não completou o movimento.

Parecia perseguição. Ela estava na cama, falando em francês com sua voz rouca e suave. Tinha o rosto voltado para a janela, de modo que não podia vê-lo.

Ele, entretanto, podia vê-la e ouvi-la. Não entendia as palavras; mas certamente captava o sentido delas. A conversa era em voz baixa e íntima. Sem querer, arranhou-se nos espinhos das rosas vermelhas de haste longa que carregava, sangrando um pouco.

Bella tinha todo o direito de falar com quem quisesse. Todo o direito do mundo. Só não esperava que ela telefonasse tão rápido para Mike.

A noite anterior tivera aquele toque de milagre. Hoje, porém, a realidade se impunha. Parecia agora que o milagre acontecera somente para ele.

Tinha de sair dali.

-Edward! Espere!

Ela o vira.

_Continue andando e não olhe para trás._

De repente, ouviu um grito desesperado.

_Bella?_

Voltando-se, retomou o rumo do quarto, inconsciente do fato de ter largado as rosas. Do extremo do corredor já vinham correndo mais funcionários.

Bella sorriu quando ele entrou, satisfeita em ver que ele empalidecera, informando-lhe tudo o que ela queria saber.

-Bella? – O peito dele inflava de medo e esforço. – O que foi?

-Tudo. – respondeu ela, tranquila em sua posição meio sentada na cama de hospital. – Já que não veio quando chamei, tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Feche a porta e não deixe ninguém entrar.

A expressão chocada dele seria cômica se a situação não fosse tão comovente.

-Não preciso de ajuda. Preciso de você – declarou ela. –Diga-lhes que podem ir.

Forçado a pensar rápido, Edward ficou junto à porta para encarar duas enfermeiras apreensivas.

-Está tudo bem. Ela pensou ter visto uma aranha.

-Uma aranha? Ali? – duvidou uma delas, rindo e voltando ao trabalho.

Edward fechou a porta, e então se voltou para Bella, a expressão sombria.

-Quer me dizer o que foi isso tudo?

-Quer me dizer por que me ignorou quando o chamei? – disparou ela, notando o pequeno curativo em seu supercílio. Perguntaria depois sobre aquilo.

Ele estreitou o olhar sobre sua boca.

-Você estava ocupada.

Ela estudou seu semblante por um segundo.

-Eu estava falando com Mike.

-Calculei que sim – declarou ele, amuado.

-Como soube que não era Esme?

-Porque telefonei a ela pouco antes de vir para o seu quarto. Disse-lhe que você ligaria depois, quando estivesse acordada.

-Obrigada. Eu queria ter feito isso, mas o telefonema para Mike era prioritário. Prometi informá-lo assim que ela nascesse. Ele é o pai natural da criança.

Ele desviou o olhar. Não sabia que ela podia ser tão cruel.

-Acha que precisa me lembrar disso?

-Sim. – A voz dela ficou trêmula, então tomou força. – Veja, ele concordou em desistir de todos os direitos porque... porque eu lhe disse que _você _queria ser o pai de Rosalie-Louise.

O sangue batia tão forte em seus ouvidos que ele não tinha certeza do que acabara de ouvir.

-Você quer, não quer? –os olhos, a voz, o corpo inteiro dela implorava uma resposta. –Contei a ele que você ganhou esse direito quando pus os pés em sua fazenda. O problema é que Rosalie-Louise é um pacote. Se a quiser, vai ter de ficar comigo também.

-Sabe o que está dizendo? –replicou ele.

Ela estreitou os maravilhosos olhos verdes sobre ele.

-Certamente, você sabe como me sinto. Mas você amava Rosalie desesperadamente. Sei disso, e eu... eu tinha medo de que seu amor por ela não permitisse que você enxergasse tudo o que poderíamos ter juntos. – As lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, mas não se incomodou em enxugá-las.

-Quer saber a quanto tempo a tenho desejado? – Num movimento repentino, ele se aproximou da cama e tomou-lhe o rosto emocionado nas mãos. – Quer saber a quanto tempo venho me atormentando por ter me apaixonado por minha própria cunhada? A irmã _gêmea_ de minha mulher?

Ela sentiu que ele estremecia.

-Quer saber como cheguei perto de realmente prejudicar Mike? Quer...

Ela balançou a cabeça, então ergueu os braços e envolveu seu pescoço, trazendo-o para si.

-Beije-me, Edward... querido. Beije-me de verdade. Não posso mais esperar.

Edward a viu oferecer os lábios, e se perdeu completamente. Aquela reação respondia a todas as perguntas. Perdeu-se em seus carinhos. De repente, a boca de Bella só não bastava. Precisava sentir sua pele, seus olhos, a curva doce de seu pescoço onde cachos ruivos se colavam à pele.

-Case-se comigo assim que voltarmos para a fazenda – sussurrou contra seu ouvido. –Não posso levá-la para casa a menos que saiba que estará na minha cama todas as noites.

Bella o beijou novamente, longa e apaixonadamente, não querendo que o êxtase tivesse fim.

-Talvez possamos nos casar na capela do hospital – sussurrou ela, finalmente. – Mas acho que devo preveni-lo de que não poderei... dormir com você nas próximas seis semanas.

Edward gemeu e ergueu a cabeça, fitando os olhos verdes brilhantes.

-Fala isso para me torturar?

Bella sorriu-lhe.

-Não. O dr. Harvey fez o comentário esta manhã. Ele já percebeu, sobre nós, há muito tempo.

-Seis semanas. Vou precisar negociar isso com ele.

Bella suspirou e fechou as pálpebras pesadas.

-Faça isso, querido. – Recostou-se contra os travesseiros, sem forças. – Adoro a forma como cuida dos problemas. Adoro o jeito que me adora e ao bebê. E amo você. Nunca me deixe. Te amo, te amo, te... –A voz foi se apagando.

_**Que lindoooo **__**121 comentários, **__**vcs são realmente demais .Então, penúltimo capitúlo! Me digam o que vcs estão sentindo com esse fim. Eu to pensando em qual história eu vou adaptar depois dessa, acreditem eu tenho muita hostoria. Leio milhares desses livros por semana. Vou procurar a melhor ok?**_

_**Ahh, ia esquecendo, estou escrevendo um short fic, é uma historia meio clichê mais eu to gostando de do que to escrevendo e isso é raro. Vcs leiam?**_


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Uma leve batida na porta do quarto de hóspedes pôs em alerta a cadelinha que Taylor Burton lhes dera: Valentine dormia sobre um tapetinho ao lado do berço.

-Bella? –sussurrou Ida, abrindo a porta. –Quieta, Val! –Acalmou a cadelinha. –Tem visita. É Alice.

-Oh, ótimo! Estava esperando que ela aparecesse.

Bella já estava em casa havia quatro semanas e não tivera notícias da amiga.

-Peça-lhe para entrar. Acabo de dar banho no bebê. Alice poderá coloca-la para dormir.

Alice, emocionada, abraçou Bella rapidamente e ficou louca por Rosalie-Louise. A mulher sentia falta de bebês. Bella imaginou se ela já considerara adoção. Seria maravilhoso criarem os filhos juntas. Um dia, discutiria esse assunto com ela.

-Desculpe pelo bebê estar dormindo. Não pode saber a personalidade terrível que ela tem a não ser com os olhinhos abertos.

Alice riu.

-Falas de mãe. Oh, Bella, ela é tão preciosa. Teria vindo antes, mas Jasper e eu fomos passar as férias com os pais dele em Boise. Chegamos ontem. Foi quando soube das novidades. É verdade que Edward salvou a vida do bebê?

-Sim. – Bella piscou para limpar as lágrimas. – Meu cavaleiro em armadura brilhante. Sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

A amiga a estudou o um momento.

-Você está... radiante. Como uma mulher escondendo um segredo maravilhoso.

Bella começou a se sentir nervosa.

-É porque tenho um. Venho mantendo em segredo até que pudesse contar a você.

-Nao está brincando, está?

-Não.

-Conte-me.

-Vai me odiar.

- Bella, nao está sendo sensata.

-Que diria se lhe contasse que eu e Edward nos casamos antes de eu sair do hospital?

Alice a fitou com expressão chocada.

-Está brincando – sussurrou.

-Não – murmurou Bella, ressentida por sua reação.

-Oh, nossa. Preciso ir, mas vou voltar.

-Alice? O que foi? Aonde você vai?

Mas a amiga já estava a meio caminho da porta.

-Não vou demorar, prometo. Onde está Edward?

-Saiu para fazer umas tarefas caseiras.

-Diga-lhe para voltar. Prometa-me que estarão os dois aqui quando eu voltar. Dê-me meia hora, certo, certo?

-Prometo – obedeceu Bella, balançando a cabeça.

Ficou um pouco junto ao berço, observando a filha dormir, todo o tempo tentando entender o comportamento bizarro de Alice.

Finalmente, desistiu, beijou a testa do bebê e apagou as luzes, saindo na ponta dos pés.

-Aonde pensa que vai? –A voz grave de Edward soou na escuridão.

Bella sentia um sobressalto no coração sempre que percebia sua presença. As mãos dele a tomaram por trás, acariciando seus quadris e estômago, enviando uma mensagem íntima de desejo. Ela soltou um suspiro leve.

Na noite passada, após Edward lhe contar que desistira do trabalho de agente para se tornar fazendeiro em tempo integral, fizeram amor pela primeira vez; então, prometeram um ao outro que não aconteceria novamente até que ela visitasse o médico.

Mas ambos sabiam que estavam mentindo. Não podiam esperar para quebrar a promessa, vezes sem conta.

-Não podemos, querido – ela estava sem fôlego. – Alice vai voltar em cinco minutos.

-Preciso...

-Que Deus me ajude, eu também.

Ele a virou entre os braços, adorando seu gemido baixinho de rendição quando a beijou.

Bella ouviu uma batida na porta do quarto principal.

-Alice está na sala de estar. Jesse acendeu a lareira.

Ela parou de beijar Edwad.

-Obrigada. Estaremos lá em um minuto. Apresse-se, querido. – sussurrou, esforçando-se para fechar o zíper dos jeans. –Oh, nossa.

Edward lançou-lhe um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e vestiu um suéter colorido sobre a camisa.

-O que Alice está aprontando?

-Não sei, mas não vamos deixá-la esperando.

Bella foi para a porta, mas ele a puxou por um momento para beijá-la ardentemente na boca. Então, foram juntos para a sala de estar.

Alice os fitou como se fosse a primeira vez que os via.

-Entendo que é hora de cumprimentos, Edward. Não poderia estar mais feliz por vocês.

Ele a abraçou, então tomou uma expressão preocupada.

-Mesmo desaprovando? – indagou ele, tranqüilo.

- Edward, essa pergunta me ofende. Tinha esperança de que vocês acabassem juntos. Estava mesmo aguardando.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha escura.

-Você e Rosalie eram muito chegadas, Alice. Teria todo o direito de achar que nós traímos sua memória. Bella e eu sabemos que, assim que nosso casamento se tornar público, haverá comentários negativos. Mas podemos lidar com isso, exceto de amigos chegados.

Enquanto Alice permanecia ali, observando-os, uma tensão estranha, quase palpável emanava dela.

-Preciso contar uma coisa a vocês. Acho melhor se sentarem.

Preocupada com a mudança na amiga, Bella automaticamente agarrou-se ao marido, que a levou consigo para o sofá.

Alice permaneceu de pé.

-Não estaríamos tendo esta conversa se Bella não tivesse me contado que vocês estavam casados. Isso me alivia de uma grande carga.

-Carga? –repetiu Edward. – De que está falando? O que quer que tenha a dizer, diga logo.

Bella sentiu que ele apertava sua mão, enquanto Alice revelava:

-Rosalie mentiu quando disse que passou a noite comigo naquela ocasião.

Era como uma bomba explodindo.

Bella não tinha certeza se queria saber e começou a se levantar, mas Edward a manteve e disse a Alice para continuar.

-Ela nunca foi a West Yellowstone. Ao invés disso, foi dirigindo até o hospital universitário em Salt Lake para consultar um médico sobre sua visão borrada, o que, naturalmente, nunca contara a ninguém. Fizeram exames e descobriram um tumor maligno no cérebro, inoperável, que a mataria dali a seis meses ou um ano, no máximo.

-Ela foi a Salt Lake... – sussurrou Sílvia, sofredora. – Por que não pensamos nisso?

-Mais especificamente, Alice, por que não me contou? – Edward a olhava acusador.

-Por favor, me deixem acabar. Então, podem fazer as perguntas que quiserem.

Bella reconfortou Edward ao sentir que ele estremecia.

-Não sabia de nada disso até que ela me ligou de Salt Lake e me deu as notícias lamentáveis. Ela não queria que você soubesse de nada até que tivesse tempo para pensar. Fez-me com que prometesse não contar nada e me pediu que lhe fornecesse um álibi. Poucos dias depois, foi à loja e disse que continuaria a manter tudo em segredo e, se eu realmente a amava, era uma coisa que deveria fazer por ela antes que morresse.

Bella assentiu, triste.

-Sei como Rosalie era persuasiva. Ela me convenceu a trocar de lugar com ela e vir para cá.

-Foi um período péssimo para mim, vê-la afastar todos vocês, retirando-se assim da vida. – admitiu Alice, os olhos marejados fitando Edward. – Posso imaginar como foi para você. Tinha esperança, rezava para que um dia ela fraqueasse e o procurasse para reconfortá-la. Discutimos sobre esse assunto. Ameacei quebrar minha promessa, mas na última hora não consegui. Depois disso, ela partiu. Nunca mais a vi. Então, um dia, _isto_ chegou pelo correio. – Procurou na bolsa e retirou um envelope pardo, que já estava aberto.

Edward soltou a mão de Bella e se levantou.

-Como pode ver, foi postado em Paris, três dias antes de sua morte. Dentro havia dois envelopes fechados e uma carta para mim. Leia.

Bella levantou-se também, e encarou o marido. A dor estava voltando, implacável.

Alarmada com a palidez dele, Bella abraçou-o pela cintura. Com mãos trêmulas, buscou a carta que Alice estendia. Ver a caligrafia familiar deixou-a ainda mais desolada. Juntos, leram:

**Minha mais querida amiga,**

**Sei que ainda é minha mais querida amiga, pois Edward não sabe de nada, e é assim que quero que as coisas fiquem.**

**Preciso de mais um favor. O último, prometo.**

Se Edward** e minha irmã se casarem, por favor, entregue-lhes as cartas seladas contidas neste envelope.**

**Se isso não acontecer, então, não as mostre a ninguém.**

**Faça isso por mim, e um dia, no além, irei procurá-la e a abraçarei, minha mais querida amiga.**

**Com todo meu amor,**

**Rosalie.**

Quando Bella finalmente ergueu o olhar, Alice passou-lhe um envelope. Na frente, na escrita floreada de Rosalie, estava a palavra Rômulo. Sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos ao ver Amado Marido na outra.

-Vou para casa – informou Alice. –Se precisarem falar comigo, sabem onde me encontrar.

-Bella... –A voz de Edward estava quase irreconhecível. –Eu...

-Finalmente minha irmã escolheu falar com você. Leve a carta para o quarto, querido. O que quer que Rosalie tenha escrito, é só para você.

-Não agüento magoar você... – sussurrou ele.

Sentiu compaixão ao vê-lo lutar contra as poderosas, e conflitantes emoções de amor, lealdade e culpa.

-Se fosse de qualquer outra pessoa, exceto Remo, eu não seria tão caridosa. _Mas ela é minha outra metade._

Bella deu-lhe as costas, livrando-o para sair. Esperou vários minutos antes de ouvir seus passos. Quando o som diminuiu, abriu sua carta lacrada. Era bem característico de Rosalie ser tão dramática, encenando, mesmo no amargo fim. Lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

**Rômulo**

**Se estiver lendo esta carta, significa que meu plano deu certo.**

_Ela sabia,_ sussurrou Bella para si mesma.

**É o que rezei para que acontecesse, e continuarei rezando do outro lado. As duas pessoas que mais amo no mundo ficarão juntas para sempre agora.**

**Minha estratégia elaborada não foi em vão, afinal.**

-Rosalie! –gritou Bella, e se afundou no sofá para acabar de ler.

**Foi terrível descobrir que ia morrer. Não vou brincar quanto a isso. HORRÍVEL. Primeiro, imaginei se você tinha a mesma coisa. Mas sempre fui cuidadosa em perguntar por sua saúde e você nunca sentiu meus sintomas. Nunca. Assim, meu médico me aconselhou a parar de me preocupar.**

**Depois de superar o choque inicial, percebi o que as notícias fariam a você. Vamos encarar a verdade, Rômulo, ninguém nunca entendeu o que havia entre nós, não é? Só o Tico e o Teco, certo?**

Bella riu, apesar das lágrimas. Não gostavam tanto das história do Tico e Teco e planejavam lançar os próprios personagens gêmeos quando crescessem. Sempre brincavam sobre morrer juntas em suas cadeiras de balanço, lado a lado, de mãos dadas.

**Então, planejei tudo e elaborei um plano que, agora posso anunciar, foi infalível. Sabia que, se contasse a verdade a Edward, despedaçaria seu coração dez meses antes do necessário.**

Mas Edward _teve_ o coração despedaçado, pensou Bella, triste. Foi despedaçado quando Rosalie deu-lhe as costas, mantendo-o afastado de seus problemas.

Voltou à carta.

**Então, me coloquei em seu lugar. Sabia que, se contasse a você, teria ido à fazenda para ficar comigo até o fim, e provavelmente teria morrido uma semana depois de dor solidária. Não ria. Teria acontecido**.

Bella não estava rindo. Cada palavra era verdadeira.

**Tive de manter vocês dois separados um do outro por várias razoes. Primeiro, precisava de tempo para colocar meu marido contra mim. Assim, quando morresse, ele não lamentaria tanto.**

**Segundo, sabia que, se passássemos os dez últimos meses juntos, vocês nunca seriam capazes de se livrar da culpa de se apaixonar um pelo outro depois que eu partisse. Sabia que os dois deveriam permanecer separados por lealdade a mim, sempre sofrendo em silêncio.**

**Vamos ser honestas, Bella, se tivesse visto primeiro...**

**Disse-lhe que estava assustada com você. Era verdade. Não a queria por perto pelo menos nos primeiros meses. Não até estar completamente certa de nosso amor, nosso casamento. É por isso que não permiti que fosse à fazenda. Não poderia suportar ver alguma coisa não dar certo. Portanto, precisei mantê-la longe o máximo possível. Desculpe sobre as regras de telefonema, Rômulo, mas não havia outra forma.**

**Lembre-me de agradecer a Mike um dia, quando ele se juntar a mim, do outro lado. Fui dura com ele quando o vi em Paris. Gostei dele e me senti mal por ele, apesar de sua covardia. O instinto me diz que ele provavelmente é um homem decente, se descontar seu defeito fatal.**

O quê? Quando foi que Rosalie viu Mike?

**Deixa-la grávida foi a melhor coisa que ele fez.**

**Contribuiu com uma estratégia ainda melhor para meu plano original de manda-la para a fazenda. Edward sempre quis ter filhos. Era perfeito!**

**Aliás, é melhor batizar o bebê me homenageando, ou vai ter de se explicar quando nos encontrarmos novamente.**

Bella soluçava tão forte que não conseguia mais ler a carta.

**Esme não sabia de nada. Não podia confiar nela.**

**E Jesse e Ida são tão sensíveis que não conseguiriam manter o segredo. Agradeço a Deus por poder contar com Alice, que é uma santa e merece uma casa cheia de crianças. Quando for a hora certa, convença-a a adotar.**

_Oh, Rosálie, Rosalie._

**Rômulo, você e eu sempre dividimos tudo. Como sua irmã mais velha, dou-lhe permissão para amar Edward Cullen, o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo.**

**Não tivemos tempo suficiente para que ele me conhecesse tão bem quanto a você. Ajude-o, Bella.**

**Você é a única que pode. Ajude-o a entender por que fiz o que fiz. Ele provavelmente saiu pra algum lugar reservado com minha carta para lamber as feridas. Provavelmente para o chalé no lago.**

**Revelei-me completamente na carta, mas sei que ele nunca vai entender de verdade, não sem a sua ajuda. Você sempre foi a mais corajosa, a mais forte.**

**Ame-o Bella, minha querida outra metade. Ame-o com toda a generosidade de sua alma e será feliz!**

**Com amor,**

**Remo.**

**P.S. **_**Sabia**_** que meu plano daria certo. Não tinha dúvidas. O que é meu é seu. Sempre foi assim conosco. Precisa dar um crédito a Esme. Ela tentou valentemente, não é mesmo? Mas não sabia contra o que estava lutando quando encontrou a dupla do barulho. Quem se diverte mais do que nós, Rômulo?**

**P.P.S. Nunca deixe nada acontecer a você. Mas, se acontecer, lembre-se: estarei esperando, maninha.**

**E vou querer informações detalhadas!**

Com a carta de Rosalie bem presa à mão, Bella se levantou do sofá e começou a correr, os pés mal tocando o assoalho. Havia apenas chegado ao corredor quanto viu o marido correndo em sua direção, alegria transparecendo no rosto.

_Obrigada, Remo. Te abençôo com a dádiva da paz. A maior dádiva de todas._

********** Fim *************

_**Bom gente, chegou ao fim!**_

_**Demorei pra postar esse ultima capitulo pois estava ocupada**_

_**Eu quero agradecer a todas que comentaram, eu li cada um deles e amei mesmo.**_

_**Bom eu estou quase certa de qual a próxima historia irei adaptar. O quase é pq eu ainda não terminei de ler e eu quero ver se vale a éna ate o fim. Provavelmente amanha do mais tardar domingo eu posto o Prólogo**_

_**Não deixem de comentar so por que é o ultimo capitulo ok. Ate a próxima!**_


End file.
